Cómo dejar un corazón roto
by DLila
Summary: ¿Por qué no debes romper un corazón? Porque puedes terminar roto. Severus Snape se va a cobrar cada desplante, cada insulto, cada palabra. James Potter no sabrá lo que le espera.
1. Chapter 1

**Cómo dejar un corazón roto**

 _ **Fórmula 100% efectiva**_

 _ **Capitulo1. Cómo ser un auténtico estúpido.**_

Sus ojos parecían estar rotos, a punto de quebrarse en lágrimas. Desde lejos podía escuchar con claridad el sonido de su corazón, era como si hubiera corrido kilómetros en un par de segundos. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios se contenían uno contra el otro. Vio como ella cerró los ojos por unos segundos, solía parpadear cuando recordaba algo o cuando la realidad se ponía fea como para estar en ella. Él sabía ese pequeño y otros detalles, porque de niños cada vez que ella lo veía a los ojos le decía que le recordaba mucho a alguien, pero no sabía a quién. Por esos tiempos los dos preferían omitir el tema y seguir jugando. Pero ahora ninguno de los dos podía evitar lo que estaba pasando.

Mimi, su prometida y mejor amiga desde que tenía uso de razón, lo había visitado de sorpresa en el castillo de Hogwarts, preocupada porque se había enterado, por su abuela, que los Potter habían cancelado el compromiso con el heredero por razones que no llegaba a comprender con claridad. Claro que la realidad era más simple. Él lo había hecho, había hablado con su madre para que cancelara por él los planes de la boda y, por ende: el compromiso. No podía estar jugando a ratón con dos quesos, ninguna de las dos se lo merecía. Su padre le había enseñado que todas las personas merecen respeto y consideración, todas. Ellas no se merecían nada de lo que él en su inmadurez estaba haciendo. James pensó que después de todo tendría tiempo para escribirle y explicarle, a quien por años fue su confidente, que Lily por fin se había enamorado de él, que su sueño se había hecho realidad y que por extensión su compromiso ya no tenía cabida. Pero cada vez que se sentaba delante del pergamino imaginaba su carita vuelta un tomate, sus ojitos de luna derretirse en llanto y así él no podía. Pero el día D, había llegado. Ella se estaba enterando de la peor manera posible. Ni siquiera podía confiar en que sus mejores amigos le aconsejarían, porque Mimi simplemente no existía para ellos. Únicamente les había dicho que sus padres habían hecho un compromiso con una familia sangre pura antes de que él naciera, que no conocía a quien sería su prometida y que nunca lo haría. Pero era mentira, todo era mentira. Claro que conocía a Mimi, no había nadie más dulce ni más obstinada… Mimi había gastado sus ahorros para viajar desde Francia, solo para encontrarlo en las orillas del lago negro abrazado a la cintura de una pelirroja.

Ella, Mimi, esperó a que la pelirroja se fuera para poder hablar con él. Al menos así lo creía él. La realidad le había pegado en las narices. Ella lo había visto besar los mismos lugares en que la había besado hacía solo unos meses. _—"¿Estás seguro Jimmy?" —_ ella le había preguntado, si en verdad la quería, si en verdad el compromiso que sus familias habían suscrito podía llevarse a un compromiso real. Él sabía perfectamente que Mimi vivía enamorada de él, toda persona que se preciara de conocerla sabía que él, James Potter, era la imagen que colgaba del medallón de forma de corazón en su pecho. Hacía solo unos meses, él seguro que sus avances con Evans jamás darían fruto, pensó que sería adecuado darle una oportunidad a la jovencita de cabellos indomables. Y así fue, pero ella le conocía demasiado bien, por eso no dejaba de preguntarle cada cierto tiempo _—"¿en verdad me quieres?"—_ el insistía en responderle con besos debajo del cuello, en respirar de sus suspiros y sonreírle de lado. Definitivamente ella estaba al borde de la locura por él. No había que ser auror para saberlo. Solo bastaba mirarla. La única heredera de los Granth estaba perdidamente enamorada de su amigo de la infancia y prometido. _—"Yo sé que es un compromiso entre familias, Jimmy. Pero, La última palabra la tenemos nosotros"_ —Ella estaba consciente de que a él los rollos de la sangre no le iban, por eso siempre remarcaba que lo más importante era él y "el amor". ¿Cómo podía si quiera verla a la cara? De esas palabras solo distaban un par de meses… su última carta le contaba sus planes para cuando terminara sus estudios en Francia y volviera a verle… sus cartas, las palabras más bonitas que nadie jamás le dedicaba.

Sus cartas eran extensas, perfumadas con jazmín y canela, como ella olía. Solía preguntarle de todo, por sus estudios, sus padres, sus amigos… ¿Y el qué hacía? Le mentía. James ante esta afirmación sentía que su cuerpo se consumía en el infierno. Un infierno hecho de sus mentiras. Verla ahí, frente a él a punto de romperse era una señal que el sombrero se había confundido, que él debía estar en la casa de las serpientes.

Ninguno de los dos podía hacerse de la vista gorda, el olor y la densidad de la mentira nublaba el ambiente. Quería decir algo lógico algo que pudiera borrar las lágrimas que comenzaban a aparecer por los extremos de sus ojos dorados. Pero todo lo que tenía era una pantalla en negro y el sonido rotundo del silencio. Sintió algo duro en su propio pecho que comenzaba a quemar, no entendía muy bien porqué sus labios temblaban al mismo tiempo que los de ella. Mimi tenía ese efecto en él.

— ¿Por qué me mentiste? — su voz era aguda pero firme, a pesar de verla temblar frente a él. No sabía si era por nervios, ira o dolor. Quizás era todo mezclado. Mimi vestía con el uniforme de Hogwarts, la corbata era de Ravenclaw y su cabello indomable se sujetaba en una cola mal hecha. Seguramente había entrado con una poción multijugos. Lo sabía porque hacía dos cartas, ella urgida de verlo le contaba sus posibles planes para ir a verle, aunque sea unos minutos. —"Tu sabes que los únicos líos en los que me metería serían en los que lleven tu nombre." — Ante este último recuerdo sus pies flaquearon. Mimi estaba enamorada, a veces James sentía que la muchacha lo idolatraba más que al recuerdo de sus propios padres. _—"No puedo entrar a tu cabeza…"—_ le confesó cuando tenían nueve años y jugaban en el laboratorio de su padre. _—"Eso significa que te quiero mucho."_ — Mimi tenía la habilidad de poder entrar en la cabeza de las personas que no quería o de las que no sentía un apego especial, era un don propio de los Granth. Quizás si su mejor amiga le hubiera leído la cabeza desde un principio ninguno de los dos hubiera estado en la situación que en ese momento vivían.

— Mimi…— después de mucho tiempo soltó una palabra ahogado en él. El dolor en la boca de su estómago era más y más fuerte. — lo lamento… yo… Lily— No podía poner en orden sus ideas. Sabía perfectamente que lo que había hecho era una bajeza, poco propio del hijo de Charlus Potter. Sintió la falta de aire a su alrededor, pero pudo armar una frase — Yo no sabía cómo empezar mi carta, yo… te lo iba a contar. Lily… ella… vino un día… me besó y nosotros… — Los ojos de ella ya no podían contener las lágrimas. Era una cascada. Cada una de ellas parecía ser una bala disparada por él hacía él. James Potter no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo era ver a alguien que amas sufrir, en especial alguien cómo Mimi. ¿Por qué había llegado a ese punto? ¿Por qué no escuchó a sus elfos domésticos? ¿Por qué no les dijo desde el primer día en el expreso de Hogwarts a Sirius sobre su Mimi? Quizás y Black hubiera entendido.

— No. ¿Por qué me mentiste? — No estaba gritando, era poco propio en ella. Desde chica había sido un volcán. Un volcán de afecto, de ira, de alegría. Verla así, tratando de contener lo que llevaba dentro solo podía ser sinónimo de algo: Miedo. La conocía desde que tenía memoria, y aunque estudiaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia él podría jurar ante tribunal bajo pena de muerte que conocía a su Mimi. — Yo… no quería… lo de Lily sé dio de pronto, yo no sabía cómo …— volvía en sus propias palabras. — Sé que debí hablar contigo, no te merecías esto… Mimi… yo…—

— puedo entender lo de Lily, puede entenderlo porque siempre has hablado de ella conmigo, algo dentro de mí entendía que no me podías querer como yo lo hacía— ella trataba de contener las lágrimas, pero fallaba. — Puedo entender porque cancelaste el compromiso, demonios, …. Ahora que la vi entendí por qué estabas colado por ella desde crio… — su voz era espesa. — nunca me podría comparar con ella. Creo que ni Madelein, mi compañera veela, podría hacerlo…— secó sus lágrimas con sus pulgares. — Yo solo quiero saber ¿por qué me engañaste? — No sabía que le dolía más la sola idea de creer que ha perdido un poco de su cariño o el recuerdo que se merecía sentir el estómago hundido hasta los pies. Sus labios de fresa temblaban, sus ojitos doraditos derramaban más lágrimas a pesar de los intentos de ella de contenerlos. No pudo emitir palabra, aunque hubiera querido, era imposible. Era la definición de un estúpido. Había traicionado a Mimi, su novia, su mejor amiga.

¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Qué palabras debía usar? Si sabía que todo en el olía a mentira… su pecho se oprimía más y más. El día en que le hizo el amor, no debía corregirse. El día en que ella le hizo el amor, porque era ella la real, la auténtica. Ese día él le juro que no haría nada por lastimarla _—"No dudes de nosotros"—_ le había dicho en una cabaña cerca al bosque en donde jugaban de niños. Pero la había traicionado. Y la culpa no le dejaba respirar.

—¿Por qué ni Sirius, ni Peter, ni Remus tienen idea de quién soy? — Sintió un chispazo por toda su columna vertebral ¿Acaso había hablado con ellos? Mordió sus labios, quería decir algo, por más mínimo, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta, sus propios labios temblaban. Sintió caliente correr por su mejilla, la huella de la vergüenza. —¡Contéstame! ¡Que me contestes! — esta vez sí gritó, su cuerpo tenso como una flecha se acercaba a él con la pasión propia de quien tiene el corazón roto.

—porque... porque… nunca les hablé de ti— susurró bajito queriendo que la tierra lo tragara ahí mismo.

— ¿Y las cartas que me escribías? — su voz rota afónica no dejaba de demandarle

— fue mentira— volvió a repasar, sus mejillas estaban ardiéndole.

—¿Y las cartas que recibía de ellos? ¿Las cartas que yo les mandaba? — James no estaba orgulloso, definitivamente, este sería su peor recuerdo como persona. Todo era mentira, él escribía por sus amigos y el mismo interceptaba las cartas que ella les mandaba. Siempre le pareció dulce la forma en que ella intentaba presentarse en su círculo de amistades. Pero eso era algo que no podía permitir. Aunque ella fuer un ángel caído del cielo, no podía permitirlo.

— Ya lo sé… es mentira, todo contigo es mentira...— el llanto espeso y amargado de quien por años fue su mejor amiga laceró su corazón. Con el puño de su sweater secó sus ojos, pero era inútiles. —Lo siento— fue lo único que pudo decir.

— Tu no sientes nada…— Respondió con voz nasal — ¿por qué? Hasta ahora no me has respondido. — Mimi lo miró atentamente esperando poder leer algo en él, pero parecía no comprender muy bien lo que pasaba.

— Yo… nosotros… No quería que ellos supieran que estaba comprometido con una sangre pura, no quería que mis amigos creyeran que yo era igual que los Slytherin… yo… nunca les hablé de ti en los primeros años porque no quería que supieran que…— James estaba dándole lo que por años había callado. Cada vez que ella intentaba visitarlo en vacaciones el coordinaba milimétricamente sus visitas, el día, la hora, el minuto… hasta tenía una agenda especial para que sus amigos nunca llegaran a ver a Mimi. Es que Hermione Granth era la definición de la pureza de la sangre, La sangre de los fundadores corría por sus venas.

— No sigas…— Ella ya no tenía voz.

—Mimi…— trató de acercarse, pero ella retrocedió. La castaña no estaba dolida por haberle encontrado con Lily, bueno sí, pero su dolor se debía a la mentira… Sistemáticamente había creado una máquina de mentiras por más de 6 años.

— Siéntete libre Jimmy, eres libre… Yo no te conozco, tus amigos no me conocen, esto— dijo señalándose. — nunca pasó. Yo no sé quien eres. — dijo con la voz por los suelos. James enseguida entendió que ella le estaba diciendo adiós. Un adiós eterno. Sintió que toda el agua de su cuerpo se esfumaba en un segundo, que sus huesos estaban también por romperse. Él no podía dejarla ir sin más… ella no podía irse… James negó con la cabeza.

— Ahora… sólo quiero que me des el colgante que te di. — James terminó por sentir su propio llanto acumulado en un grito ahogado. El colgante que ella le regaló cuando tenían quince años. Fue el primer regalo que ella le dio después de confesarle que lo quería como más que un amigo. Ella había elaborado alta alquimia, para hacerle un relicario que destilaba luces. Las luces iban de acuerdo al color de su propia aura, por medio de ese relicario podía saber en todo tiempo y lugar cómo estaba ella. Si lo extrañaba una luz dorada se desprendía formando una imagen perfecta de él. Curioso que casi nunca su imagen desaparecía. Pero ahora ella reclamaba eso de vuelta, podía comprenderlo. Pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

— No — soltó de inmediato.

— Solo te pido que me lo devuelvas, tu no lo mereces— respondió ella, más calmada, más fría. Tenía razón el no merecía nada de lo que ella le había entregado, sin embargo, el relicario de plata era la prueba más fidedigna que alguien lo había amado, a él y solo a él. Era la prueba de que Mimi era de él. No estaba dispuesto a desprenderse de lo que podía ser lo único que le recordara a ella.

—No— volvió a decir.

— ¿Perdón? No te lo estoy preguntando, quiero que me lo des. — su voz sonaba más a ella misma. Alguna vez ella le había dicho que detestaba llorar, que solo lo hacía cuando no podía contenerse. Odiaba sentirse débil, especialmente porque vivía en un mundo sangre limpia.

—…lo perdí…— mintió sin poder verle a los ojos. Y casi de inmediato se arrepintió porque ella estaba volviendo a llorar más duro y más espeso que antes… Su cuerpo se descompuso por completo. Después de un momento ella habló. — En ese caso— La castaña se sacó el colgante que pendía de su pecho, el mismo que llevaba la foto de James. Con una sola mano sujeto la mano de James y con la otra le entregó el colgante — Pierde este colgante por mí— James se quedó de piedra por unos segundos. Ella limpió con su varita su rostro, pero aún seguía rojo e irritado. Sacudió su uniforme y respiró hondo — No quiero volver a saber nada de ti, Jimmy, pero espero que seas feliz… en verdad espero sí. Espero que te sigan amando como no lo mereces. — Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella desapareció de su vista. Era sorprendente, nadie podía aparecer ni desaparecer del castillo, pero ella lo hizo. Y tras ella una parte de él.

Miró el colgante que le entregó, lo abrió y reconoció su fotografía de inmediato, era la misma en la que tenía nueve años. —"No seas tonta Mimi, nunca te voy a dejar de querer"— le había dicho él cuando ella había roto sin querer su escoba.

Su cuerpo le estaba pesando, sus ojos le dolían —"¿de verdad?" — recordaba su voz aguda de niña. — "Jimmy, eres a quien más quiero en todo el mundo y si hay otro, seguro que en ese también". Nunca hubiera creído que el dolor de las palabras de su ex prometida le pudieran taladrar la cabeza, de tal forma, que le costara respirar hasta horas después de su partida.

* * *

Hola a todos,

Esta historia se centra en no sólo como se rompe un corazón sino también como el amor encuentra la manera de sanar viejas heridas.

Espero dejen su comentario, de verdad me ayuda mucho.

Dlila


	2. Chapter 2

**Cómo dejar un corazón roto**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Cómo dejarse salvar**

La primera vez que la vio llevaba el cabello sujetado en una coleta mal hecha, su cabello indomable caía traviesamente sobre sus hombros. Su cara fina estaba roja, seguramente de tanto llorar. Claro, en ese momento no sabía que ella había llorado como una Magdalena, nunca lo hubiera podido adivinar, no después de lo que ella había hecho el mismo día en el que se conocieron. ¿De quién estaba hablando? De Hermione Granth por supuesto. El día que él la conoció, fue el mismo día en que fue salvado de haber cometido uno de los errores más grandes de su vida. —"No puedo creer que seas tan imbécil como para confiar en lo que te diga un Malfoy"— le dijo Hermione sujetando su cuello y apuntándolo con una varita en la aorta. Si no hubiera perdido su varita en la toma del pueblo muggle le hubiera respondido de la misma manera. Quizás hasta le hubiera leído cada uno de sus recuerdos, como su madre le había enseñado, pero la castaña lo había interceptado de improvisto.

El día en que la conoció iba a recibir la marca del señor oscuro, estaba convencido que esa sería la única manera de ganar poder. El poder era la forma más segura de tener todo lo que más quería, o en su caso recuperarlo. Un grupo de Slytherin habían salido a hurtadillas del castillo, para atacar un pueblo muggle, en ese mismo lugar recibirían la distinción del mismo Voldemort: Ser sus sirvientes hasta su muerte. Pero a mitad del ataque, cuando él todavía se encontraba dubitativo de quemar una casa, un brazo lo jalo hacia la oscuridad, perdiendo su varita. Miró por un momento la sombra, pero no podía moverse, estaba petrificado y siendo trasladado hacia el espesor de lo que parecía un bosque. Cuando por fin la pudo ver, se dio cuenta que era una muchacha no mayor a él. Miraba a su alrededor como si estuvieran a punto de ser atacados por mortifagos. Estaba por hablar, pero ella fue más rápida que él. —¿Eres imbécil o solo idiota? — Por su acento y la forma en que tomaba su tiempo para escupir las palabras podía intuir que no era del Reino Unido. Por más que llevara el uniforme de Hogwarts no entendía esa muchacha, no era de ahí. — ¡Estabas a punto de matar inocentes ¿Eso es lo que Eileen te enseñó? ¿Ser un puñetero asesino? — Recordaba perfectamente la sensación de sorpresa, una presión entre su diafragma y sus pulmones. No entendía como una muchachita que en su vida había visto podía saber que él era hijo de la gran Eileen Prince. — Tienes suerte que tus compañeritos de casa son unos imbéciles, y no pueden mantener la boca cerrada. Pude avisar algunos aurores. Si hacías magia te reconocerían… el ataque es una trampa— No estaba respirando, la oscuridad de la noche iba de acuerdo a cuán iluminado estaba su cerebro en esos momentos.

— Tienes suerte Snape ¿Te imaginas si tu madre te viera en los titulares de "El profeta"? La matarías, estoy segura. — Su voz era decidida como si lo conociera, como si ella fuera su madre. Quería hablar, pero seguía hechizado. Sí, estaba seguro que no la conocía, a pesar de que ella llevara su corbata Ravenclaw, y su mirada autosuficiente. Pero por lo poco que dejaba ver la muchacha tenía conocimiento de las familias Sangre Puras. Pero mirándola con luz de luna llena no podía estar seguro de quien se trataba.

— Oh, es cierto. ¡Finite incantatem!— apunto su varita al joven Severus.

— ¿Por qué me has salvado? — lo extraño fue no preguntar su nombre en un primer momento. Quizás así estaría más predispuesto en creer en ella, pero no. Primero preguntó sus razones.

— Porque quiero mucho a Miss Prince, como para verla humillada, no la mereces. — Escupió sus palabras con ira, como si le causara asco. — No me mires así… como si estuviera loca… Loco estás tú— le recriminó acortando la distancia entre los dos. A primera vista la chiquilla no tenía un pelo de la mesura de los sangre pura, más bien brillaba por su temperamento.

—¿La conoces? —

— Por supuesto, ¿Qué aspirante a pocionero no conoce a Eileen Prince? — En realidad su madre era mejor conocida por sus habilidades con la escoba. Sólo los realmente curiosos sabían que su madre era, y es, eventualmente la mejor pocionera de su generación. Lástima que se vea empañada por un matrimonio desastroso.

— ¿Cómo sabias que yo era su…? — Ella pareció más rápida en responder.

—¿hijo? Solo basta mirarte, son iguales. Además, Miss Prince llevaba siempre consigo una foto tuya. — Ya era demasiado por procesar.

—Soy Hermione Granth, en realidad debió ser Gaunt, pero después de la segunda guerra mundial, nuestra familia se vio en la necesidad de cambiar de nombre. ¿Ya sabrás por qué? — Ahora tenía una mueca extraña, sí ahora si sonreía como una sangre pura, sintió su estómago hundirse. Un Gaunt. Quizás el último Gaunt de todo el mundo mágico. Sus manos sudaban. Eso era improbable. Estaba desbordado de información, pero, aun así, había cosas que hasta ese punto no entendía.

— A ti te van esas cosas ¿no? Si no te cuento los orígenes de mi familia, seguro ni me prestas atención… Mira Snape, no tengo tiempo que perder, mi trasportador sale en dos horas y tengo que llegar a Londres. Larguémonos de aquí.

— ¡no! ¿Quién eres? — él le sujetó de la muñeca, lo que en seguida se arrepintió, porque pudo sentir como ella entraba en su mente. Estaba usando Legeritmancia. Los recuerdos de su niñez se aglutinaban, cada momento de su vida. Las lágrimas de su madre, los gritos de su padre, las burlas de los merodeadores, la sonrisa de Lily, la propuesta de Malfoy… todo asaltaba su mente, sentía que estaba a punto de morir de un ataque de recuerdos. Ella habló desde su mente. "No. Vuelvas. A. Tocarme." Ella salió de su mente. Cuando estuvo consciente de su cuerpo, ella mantenía la varita apuntando a su aorta. — No puedo creer que seas tan imbécil como para confiar en lo que te diga un Malfoy — Era más pequeña que él, pero sentía que su carácter y fuerza la hacía del tamaño de Hagrid.

¿Cómo es que no pudo usar Oclumancia? Según él, era el mejor Oclumancista de su edad, pero ella había entrado sin ni siquiera dar muestras de necesitar ayuda para desarmarlo. Ahora que lo pensaba, no podía creer muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que ante él estuviera la última descendiente de Sorvolo Gaunt. Poco a poco ella dejó de hacer fuerza con su brazo, pero seguía mirándolo fijamente.

— Ya te dije quién soy. Tu madre fue mi institutriz hasta los 10 años. Me enseñó lo básico de pociones y protocolo. — Siguió hablando sin perderlo de vista. Ahora que se ponía a recordar hacía muchos años, su madre le decía a su padre que enseñaba a unos niños. A pesar que a Tobías Snape no le gustara la idea de que su mujer trabajara, se mordía la lengua porque necesitaban el dinero. Su madre no hablaba de su trabajo en casa, solo se limitaba a atenderlos a los dos, a pesar de venir cansada de trabajar.

— Ya veo— Se sintió como un completo idiota en frente de la pequeña joven. De tras de sus rizos podía identificar una mirada de fuego. Si aquella era la última descendiente de los Gaunt ¿Por qué estaba en contra de la causa de Voldemort? Al señor oscuro le encantaría tener entre sus filas a la última Slytherin por naturaleza.

— Estoy hablando en serio Snape: Tenemos que salir. — La muchacha tomó su mano sin su permiso y lo jaló, por la espesura de los árboles. Severus solo se dejaba guiar por la castaña, sin poder ordenar sus pensamientos. Solo hacía unos cuantos minutos estaba dispuesto a ser marcado por el señor oscuro. Después de unos minutos se paró de inmediato y le dijo. — Aquí es seguro. No te sueltes de mi— él estaba por preguntar por qué, pero sintió que una fuerza lo absorbía. Estaban siendo transportados. Abrió los ojos para darse con la sorpresa que estaban en Hogwarts, pero, ¿cómo era posible? Nadie podía ser transportado en las inmediaciones del castillo. Ella miró a los lados, esperando que nadie los hubiera visto.

— Esto es lo que haremos— decía mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo, al parecer un perfume pequeño, como los que usaba Lily desde niña. — Les dirás que estabas en Hogsmeade con tu novia...— decía mientras esparcía el perfume alrededor de él. — Que perdiste de vista tu varita…— volvía a decir mientras el estornudaba. Ella le había roseado el perfume justo en la nariz. — Si te preguntan por testigos, le dirás que la señorita Rosamerta los atendió…. Yo me encargaré de eso. — No sabía porque ella estaba haciendo todo aquello, solo podía entender que se la estaba jugando por él sin siquiera conocerle bien.

— Mírame Snape. Te estoy salvando de una gorda. Ese Lord a quien pretendes servir solo traerá muerte y destrucción. Especialmente a personas a quien quieres… bueno a las pocas personas a quienes quieres. — dijo limpiándole la túnica.

— No hables como si me conocieras… ¿Quién te dice que no me uniré después? — no supo por qué dijo aquello. Pero los ojos de ella estallaron como dos volcanes.

— Serás cabrón… — a dos centímetros de él. — Si en verdad le guardas algo de amor a tu madre, si en verdad amas a tu Lily. Te alejarás de esas lacras… protegerás a los tuyos. Y si por alguna puñetera razón— ajustó su corbata hasta cortarle la respiración — haces que yo haya perdido mi tiempo… te juro, que voy a aplicar todos los lindos hechizos que he aprendido de tus recuerdos…— dijo soltándolo por fin.

— Que encanto de bruja…— se burló. Ella solo imitó su rostro parco. Musitando algo como "idiota"

— Escríbeme. Solo escríbeme a Grant Manior cuando todo termine. Tienes suerte de ser hijo de Eileen… por mi estarías en Azkaban como pronto estarán tus amiguitos…— tras eso desapareció.

Si su día hubiera terminado ahí, quizás diría que hubiera sido oportuna, la presencia de la alumna de su madre ahí. No estaba reparando demasiado en la existencia de aquella joven, es decir no le importaba demasiado. Pero lo que si lo descuadró fue la reacción de Potter al verlo en el corredor del castillo. Estaba seguro que iba a burlarse de él, hacer un comentario hiriente o al menos mortificarle con sus miradas. Pero lo que dijo cuándo se lo cruzó fue algo que lo descuadró aún más. —¿Qué has hecho con ella? — Potter estaba corriendo hacia él, lo tomó de la solapa de la túnica y lo levantó como si no pasara nada. ¿Qué es lo que tenían todo el mundo para fastidiarle de esa manera? — ¿Dónde está? — volvía a aglutinar sus palabras como ebrio. Y se ponía exhaustivo Potter en efecto estaba ebrio, el premio anual ebrio por los pasillos del colegio.

—¡Habla de una vez maldita serpiente! — Estaba gritándole. Alzándole de la solapa y sin ningún testigo que pudiera acreditar su agresión

— Suéltame Potter…— arrastró sus palabras. Le pegó una patada justo en el lado más sensible de su cuerpo. Potter en seguida lo soltó, sujetando su pelvis de dolor. Sí, por lo que veía Potter estaba ebrio, a mitad de la noche. Ebrio y solo. Si hubiera tenido su varita a la mano quizás hubiera podido aprovechar mejor la oportunidad.

— ¿Dónde está? — gritó desde el suelo… —Yo sé que la tienes…— volvía a decir, esta vez con lo que parecían lágrimas en su rostro. Potter despacio y todavía con rastros de dolor en la cara se paró para mirarle a los ojos. — ¿Dónde está Mimi? — su voz se atropellaba en si, sus ojos estaban noqueados entre el dolor a su zona pélvica y el alcohol.

— ¡No tengo idea de qué me estás hablando! ¿Lily no está contigo? — En ese momento pensó que se refería a Lily Evans , un brillo de luz se formaba al final del túnel ¿Acaso habían terminado? ¿por eso estaba ebrio? El brillo de la felicidad estaba naciendo dentro de él. Potter corrió de nuevo hacia él.

— No… no… no te hagas el idiota conmigo… No me cambies de tema…— James Potter se sujetó el estómago con señales de querer vomitar delante de él. — Hueles a ella. Jazmín, canela, césped recién cortado, pergaminos nuevos…libros…— Antes que pudiera terminar de hablar Potter estaba vomitando delante de él. Asqueroso, como también placentero. Es decir, no todos los días Potter hacía el ridículo delante de él. Un momento quizás y ….¿ Acaso Potter conocía a Granth? Miró un rato más como Potter trataba en pararse.

— ¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿No me digas que Granth es tu…? — cuando estaba a punto de terminar su oración sintió una mano fría tocar su cuello, viró su vista era la cara de Albus Dumbledore mirándole fijamente. Potter estaba siendo salvado por la campana.

— ¡LOS DOS A MI DESPACHO! ¡AHORA! — gritó Dumbledore fuera de sí. El Plan maestro de Granth había funcionado, le habían creído y gracias a Merlín no había sido internado en Azkaban como lo fueron Malfoy, Black, Avery y Mulciber. Albus Dumbledore muy a pesar de sus dudas no pudo comprobar que él estuvo esa noche.

Severus estaba recordando perfectamente los detalles del día en que conoció a Granth, el día en que casi mete las cuatro patas. Ahora casi tres años después repasaba cada uno de los recuerdos que comprometían a la joven. Porque después de tres largos años la volvía a ver. Nada más y nada menos que en Malfoy Manior en brazos del viejo Abraxas Malfoy. ¿Adivinen quien sería la nueva madrastra de Lucius Malfoy? Ríe espesamente mientras bebe su copa de vino al lado de Horace Slughorn. Tendría que acercarse nuevamente a la petisa y preguntarle por sus verdaderas intenciones.

* * *

Hola a todos

Espero que les guste esta historia, no será como la anterior. No involucra necesariamente un viaje en el tiempo. Esta historia es acerca de corazones rotos y corazones podridos. Podridos de dolor. En el próximo capítulo veremos más acerca de los nuevos planes de Snape.

Saludos.

Dlila


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: La señora Malfoy

Sería no, estaba equivocado terriblemente. Hermione no sería la madrastra de Lucius, era ya de hecho su madre de repuesto con todas la letras, y él recién se enteraba. La castaña sostenía el brazo fuertemente, el brazo de Abraxas Malfoy, como temiendo de que se fuera a ir. El hombre de al menos unos sesenta años lucía complacido, parecía un pavo real alzando pecho delante de todos en la sala. Si no hubiera conocido de nada a la mujer hubiera dicho que era la mujer ideal para tan distinguido caballero. Mejor dicho, para tan tenebroso y truculento mago. Granth no se parecía a la muchachita de sus recuerdos, el perfil aniñado ahora lucía más agudo y elegante; sus dientes superiores lucían más cortos que antes; su larga cabellera indomable de rizos mal amarrados, ahora lucían sueltos y ordenados. Pero lo que más sobresalía de su perfecta cara simétrica, eran sus labios pequeños y apretados en una sonrisa. Severus Snape repasó la vista de nuevo en la mujer, esta vez intentando captar mejor todos los detalles.

Ella vestía una túnica de terciopelo verde oliva, que dejaba relucir un vestido sencillo de seda. En realidad Granth brillaba por su sobriedad tanto en vestimenta como en maquillaje. Si era sincero tampoco lo precisaba, una mirada era todo lo que necesitaba para capturar la atención de quien quisiera, sus ojos dorados ahora miraban embelesados la figura de su esposo. ¡Por Merlín! , si no supiera quien era ella diría que hasta estaba enamorada de su marido, —"ja"— Una voz burlona habló dentro de él —"Sí, claro"—

Abraxas Malfoy estaba hablando con el ministro de magia, sobre temas que no alcanzaba oír, mientras su joven esposa asentía y le sonreía al mago que tendría la misma edad de su marido. La fiesta realmente era pomposa, muy propia de los Malfoy y su influencia francesa. La ocasión no era para menos, Los Malfoy celebraban un año más matrimonio mágico y su bienvenida a Inglaterra. Sí, Granth se había casado con un Malfoy, el padre del hombre que mandó por unos meses a la cárcel. Severus sonrió de lado debido al recuerdo de leer en los titulares el nombre de Lucius Malfoy. Claro que duró poco tiempo, pero los demás no corrieron la misma suerte. Severus les tuvo que jurar que salió de ahí de milagro y que ideo un plan para que no lo atrapasen. Los mortifagos se lo tragaron todito.

—Es realmente hermosa la esposa de Abraxas, ¿Verdad?— La voz de Slughorn lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, el asintió distraídamente.

—Es idéntica a su primera esposa, pero claro Lady Malfoy es mucho más amigable. ¿Puedes creer que me mandó la invitación en Sirenio? En el mensaje me explicó que sabía que Abraxas y yo nos mandábamos mensajes encriptados. Guapa e Inteligente. Abraxas se ha casado con una joya— Horace estaba empezando a hablar de más como siempre lo hacía, pero esto no le molestaba, muy por el contrario. Tomaba nota mental de cada detalle que se le escapara a su antiguo profesor de pociones. Porque la información era la clave para ganar la maldita guerra. — Sin mencionar que es la descendiente directa de Morfin Gaunt, creo que es lo que hace especialmente atractiva a Abraxas— Volvió a acotar el hombre.

— ¿Usted ya la conocía? — trató de sonar casual , bebiendo otro poco de vino. Con el rabillo del ojo pudo observar como la familia Malfoy más joven llegaba a la sala. Lucius, Narcisa y el pequeño Draco, de apenas un año y pocos meses.

— ¿A Lady Malfoy? No, sólo a su abuela Lady Peverell y su abuelo Mr. Granth. El joven François Granth fue a Drugmastang, por problemas de conducta… — "Curioso, su ancestro es el mismo Salazar Slytherin y estudian en otras escuelas de magia" Severus Snape no dijo nada por que estaba seguro que Lucius se estaba acercando hacia ellos. Su no tan amigo era el calco perfecto de su padre, cabellera rubia y larga hasta la cintura, sus ojos color metal se arrumaban en un ceño difícil de descifrar.

— Un placer Mr. Malfoy— Horace hiso una reverencia. Severus vio como Narcisa y el pequeño rubio iban en dirección de los otros Malfoy. Hermione reparó en la presencia del pequeño rubio, se agachó a recogerlo dándole besos en las dos mejillas. Poco propio de un sangre pura. Pero nadie le pareció molestarle su reacción, claro aunque mirando a Narcisa esta parecía más bien resignada y molesta al mismo tiempo.

— El placer es mío caballeros— saludo cortésmente. Agarró una copa de vino tinto que uno de la charola de unos de los tanto mozos que habían en la sala. Recién reparaba en el número de personas. Muy a pesar de ser tiempos violentos la sala principal del Malfoy Manior estaba llena de celebridades mágicas. —Si me disculpa Profesor, necesito hablar con Snape un momento— dijo Lucius, no perdiendo el tono cortes. Horace asintió y caminó con dirección a Abraxas, el ministro y Narcisa. Cuando Lucius vio que estaba a una distancia prudente de ellos repasó con la mirada a Severus y sonrió de lado.

—Nada mal para ser un empleado de Hogwarts…— palmeó su hombro sin dejar de torcer los labios. Efectivamente. él, Severus Snape, era la más reciente adquisición de Hogwarts. Ni bien terminó el internado en pociones avanzadas en la universidad mágica de Oxford, volvió a su alma mater, no para enseñar pociones si no más bien defensas contra las artes oscuras. Fue idea de Dumbledore, pero la insistencia lo hiso el señor oscuro. Ser un doble espía tenía sus ventajas. Pero de una cosa estaba claro, al único al que servía era a él. Solo a él. — Supongo que no— encogió los hombros. — No me dijiste que tenias nueva madre— dijo señalando con su copa a la castaña que estaba a un par de metros delante de ellos.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, más bien acá tengo el dinero que te debía— le entrego un pequeño bolso con galeones. Snape ni siquiera se atrevió a contarlo. Hacía un tiempo atrás, cuando el estaba todavía en Oxford, Lucius le encargó una poción de infertilidad. En ese momento pensó que era para él y Narcisa. Pero mirando todo el panorama estaba más que seguro que el destinatario final no era más que Abraxas Malfoy. Era una poción para magos, no brujas. — Nunca lo debes mezclar con bebidas calientes, pero bueno mirando a tu padre supongo sabías ese detalle— El rubio asintió sombríamente.

— Apareció de la nada. Maldita sea ella y su abuela. ¿Sabes que ya de por si es dueña de la mitad de las acciones de "Malfoy Corporation"?— su voz era parca, fría, casi imperceptible

— Es su esposa ¿no? Pero si no puede darle descendencia no podrá reclamar el apellido Malfoy… al menos nunca será una Malfoy— acotó en el mismo tono y volumen.

— ¿Y tu crees que le importa?— escupió con violencia, en verdad molesto. — Tiene ascendencia Slytherin… Su familia solo quería volver a Inglaterra por todo lo alto ¿Y quien era el más necesitado de una muchachita sangre pura? … El viejo Abraxas Malfoy…. Maldita… ¿Pero sabes lo que ha hecho?— Snape pudo identificar que a Lucius le costaba respirar. Pero no dijo nada.

—Ha hecho que mi padre deje de financiar la causa del señor Oscuro… Yo debo de sacar el dinero de mis propios ahorros y decir que es parte de todos los Malfoy… maldita bruja. — Lucius empuñaba fuertemente la copa de vino rojo —Es una roñosa… claro, como no quiere quedar como su Tatarabuelo Sorvolo, Noble pero endeudado hasta la coronilla…— Lucius miraba a la mujer quien parecía ir en rumbo hacía los servicios.

—¿Y el señor oscuro está en contacto con ustedes?— pregunto con cuidado que nadie escuchara.

— Sí y no. Después de la última batalla en los campos del Alianza, decidió estar en calma un tiempo hasta que su plan cuaje. Ya sabes cuál… Si te refieres a que si ha venido a ver a la nueva pareja, no. No lo ha hecho. Pero mostró interés cuando deslizamos la existencia de la bruja…— Sintió que su garganta estaba comenzando a secarse, la existencia de tan noble bruja, podría ser contraproducente para alguien tan impredecible como Lord Voldemort.

— ¿en serio?— preguntó interesado. Acarició el final de la copa. Un poco de su largo cabello interrumpió su vista. Con una mano sacó el cabello, para acomodarlo detrás de sus orejas.

— La bruja que ves junto a mi padre, es pariente de nuestro Lord. Hasta ahora no sabemos cómo ni en que rango. Pero Lord Voldemort le confesó a Bellatrix que probablemente la necesite para sus planes, porque pertenecían a la misma familia…— Severus se quedó de piedra. Entendía perfectamente las implicaciones en magia oscura.

—¿Y eso no te alegra?— preguntó con cautela.

— ¿Sinceramente? No, me molesta. Es un problema para mis intereses…— Ese tipo de declaraciones viniendo de Lucius eran inesperadas. Pero se dio cuenta por el parpadeo en sus ojos que posiblemente su no tan amigo habría estado bebiendo desde antes de llegar al evento.

— Lucius, Querido… El ministro está preguntando por ti— dijo un tanto lejos la figura esbelta de Narcisa Malfoy.

— Si me disculpas Severus, voy a hacer negocios— dijo sujetando su hombro y caminando en dirección a su mujer.

Esta era su oportunidad, debía de ingresar al despacho de Abraxas y buscar lo que Dumbledore le había encargado. Con cuidado de ser visto, Severus se escurrió hasta el pasillo principal, donde los mozos ni los elfos lo pudieran ver. Aunque oscuro podía ver las luces de las velas alumbrando en las paredes. Entró a la primera puerta, y para su grata sorpresa ahí estaba, el despacho de Abraxas. —"Lumus"— corrió hacia el mueble de madera. El tiempo corría, y estaba seguro que Granth todavía no había reparado en su presencia. Buscó en el primer cajón y nada. El segundo, tampoco. El tercero, ahí estaba el diario del que habló Albus. Estaba por cogerlo cuando sintió la presencia de alguien. Tragó grueso. Hermione Granth, ese aroma a jazmín y canela lo tenía grabado sobre piedra en sus recuerdos. Cerró el cajón, pero era demasiado tarde. Hermione con una mano cogía su brazo y con el otro apuntaba en su cuello. Sin magia, solo con su menudo cuerpo lo lanzó más cerca de las paredes de piedra.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— sujetó su brazo con violencia. No podía creer que tan delgada figura pueda tener tanta fuerza en los brazos. Sus ojos se dirigían directamente a los suyos de manera reprobatoria. Como si fuera una maestra sorprendiendo a un alumno haciendo una travesura. A pesar de la presión podría jurar que sus manos eran más suaves que el terciopelo de su túnica. La luz en la habitación era escasa, pero por el reflejo de las velas de cera de las paredes, podía ver el brillo de las flamas al contacto con su piel de leche. Estaba más que molesta. Iracunda.

— Te vine a dar la bienvenida. ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!— Dijo en su típico tono sardónico. Casi monótono. Granth parecía estar más cabreada que antes. Podría jurar ver sus mejillas encenderse con violencia. Sintió otra su mano en su garganta, como el primer día en que la conoció — No tienes ni puñetera idea de lo que se viene, Snape. Lárgate de aquí.— Severus notó que la mujer trató de enfriar la voz y volverla más dura. ¿Pero qué tenía la mujer con agarrarlo así cada vez que lo veía?

— Por mucho que me guste estar a solas con una bruja, procuro no hacerlo cuando su marido está a pocos metros… así que sí me voy… nos vemos— comentó en tono inocente, haciendo caso omiso a lo que la mujer decía. —¡Muéstrame tu brazo!— ella sujetó su brazo llevándolo cerca de la vela de la pared, no encontró nada y eso pareció tranquilizarla. La mujer respiró hondo. Y volvió de nuevo su vista a él. — ¿Era su imaginación o estaba aliviada? ¿Acaso Granth estaba preocupada por él? Tonterías…— ¿A qué se debe tu interés?— preguntó sin importarle ser aprisionado contra su cuerpo, tampoco era para quejarse. ¿no?

— Estamos en una guerra. Imbécil — ella lo soltó de golpe, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera un poco.

— Me da la impresión Señora Malfoy que usted está un poco confundida… ¿No se da cuenta con quién está casada? — Dijo las palabras sonriendo, por lo que podía leer de la conducta de la joven, le daba la impresión que ella también era un agente doble. No podía asegurarlo, pero la duda estaba ahí, en cada acción de la joven.

— No te metas en mis asuntos—

— ¿Y tu si te puedes meterte en los míos? Lo que yo vengo hacer acá es asunto sólo mío— replicó molesto.

—Oh… ¿en serio? ¿No tendrá nada que ver con un encargo del vejete de Dumbledore? — Sintió todo su cuerpo de hielo. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Cómo lo sabía?— No pongas esa cara de haber chupado limón… sólo lo sé y tienes suerte que haya sido yo y no Voldi quien haya entrado tan fácil a tu mente— La castaña miraba por el filo de la puerta por si se acercaba alguien.

—Pero…— por primera vez quedó sin palabras. Estaba molesto, como sus intentos de protegerse con Oclumancia no surtían efectos en ella. Rabioso, molesto como estaba, se acercó a ella. "Si ella puede entrar a mi mente, yo también puedo entrar a la suya" sujetó su varita y luego la muñeca delgada de Hermione Granth. Estaba adentro. Podía ver una ruma de recuerdos brillantes de una niña, pero cuando trató de escoger uno la figura de la joven apareció en medio de un escenario oscuro. — Sal ahora mismo si no quieres que te deje sin descendencia…— la voz de la joven era contundente, pero él se quedó — ¿Tu si puedes hurgar en mis recuerdo y yo no? No tienes idea de lo que es la equidad— dijo él en su mente. Ella lo empujó desde el recuerdo, volviendo los dos a la realidad, en esa habitación.

Al parecer la violencia había sido tanta que ella había caído sobre él. Severus podía respirar de la respiración de la joven. No lo sabía, pero por la temperatura en la mejillas de la castaña estaba sonrojada. ¿Cómo podía asegurarlo? Porque una mano acariciaba su rostro ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?! Granth se paró de un brinco. — No vuelvas a hacerlo… si tanto te molesta que entre a tus recuerdos, entrena tu oclumancia. — sacudió su túnica. El se paró e hiso lo propio, pero estaba perdiendo los papeles. Ahora era él quien la empujó contra la pared de piedra. — No te metas en mi mente— aprisionó con su mano su delgado cuello de princesa, pero ella no se inmuto. Por el brillo de las velas parecía mas bien estar mordiéndose los labios. Provocativamente, si le preguntaban. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo. Los brillos dorados en sus ojos. Sintió una sensación recorrer su cuerpo. Y la voz de Granth desde el interior de su cerebro. "Si me da la gana puedo entrar acá las veces que me provoque" Granth enrolló sus brazos en su cuello, lo atrajo más hacia ella. Y con su rodilla le pegó fuerte en la pelvis. Severus cayó al suelo otra vez y cuando Granger estaba por hablar nuevamente el grito desesperado los alertaron.

—¡Han matado al Señor Malfoy! ¡ La señora Malfoy está en el suelo!— Eran los gritos de los elfos.

—¡Mierda!— tras eso Hermione Malfoy salió del despacho dejándolo aún en el piso.

* * *

Hola a todos

Ha pasado cortito tiempo, desde el último capítulo. Pero si se dan cuenta cada capítulo tiene menos de tres mil palabras, por eso se sube rápido :) ¿Ya se van dando cuénta de qué va esta historia? ¿Todavía no? Bueno para eso estará el siguiente capítulo. Les pido siceramente que me dejen un review. Especialemente en la construcción de personaje de Severus. Quiero que quede claro que quiere cada uno de los personajes. Yo sé que a veces les gana el tiempo, pero ustedes saben que los review son los indicadores de éxito de las historias. Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo o en la siguiente historia. Como prefieran :)

Besos de Chocolate y para los que hacen dieta de manzana. :p

Dlila


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: San Mungo**

Muerde sus labios, mientras sus manos tocan sus rodillas, restregándolas con violencia. Mira el reloj colgado en la pared blanca. El pasillo está completamente abarrotado de personas, aún así puede escuchar claramente el silencio lacerante de sus pensamientos. Su pecho le duele, al igual que sus mejillas. Nunca había sentido un dolor parecido, ni siquiera cuando su madre falleció. La sola idea de perder una parte de él podía doler más que un cruciatus a la médula espinal. El medimago no salía, ya iban a ser veinte horas desde que Harry entró al igual que su padre. Su pequeño Harry, era una victima más de una guerra sin sentido. Sintió una mano caliente en su espalda volvió la vista y se topó con la figura de su mejor amigo: Sirius Black. Su cabello negro, recortado a los lados daba la impresión de haber alargado su rostro, sus ojos plomos están tan decaídos como los suyos. Le alcanza lo que parece ser una taza de te. James no puede pasar ni su propia saliva, consumir algo está fuera de sus límites.

— ¿Todavía nada?— escucha preguntar a Sirius. Debería saber que por la expresión en su rostro, por el temblor en sus piernas y definitivamente por el color de sus ojos, no tenía ni puñetera idea de qué pasaba en aquella habitación con su hijo adentro. Pero quizás solo está tratando de calmar un poco sus nervios, hacerle pensar racionalmente. Conectar sus ideas. Pero sinceramente no necesitaba nada de eso. Lo único que necesitaba era su hijo sano y salvo. No había salido de aquel pasillo ni un solo minuto. Estaba al frente de aquella puerta por más de veinte horas sin una solo respuesta.

— No han encontrado a él responsable. James, pero parece ser que fue Dimitri Dolohov y su equipo de mortifagos— La voz de Sirius suena dura, amarga. Tanto como lo estaba él. A los malditos mortifagos no les bastaba con horrorizar a la comunidad mágica con sus calaveras en los cielos, también necesitaban acabar con lo más puro, con los niños. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto?

El día anterior James había dejado a su pequeño Harry al cuidado de su padre y sus elfos. A pesar de que su padre no fuera la definición de vitalidad y juventud tenía un poder y un cuidado impresionante. Tras la muerte de Dorea, Charlus decidió seguir viviendo en la mansión Potter, donde todos sus recuerdos residían. Ahí era el lugar donde el formó su familia, ahí sería el lugar donde él al igual que su esposa morirían. Pero claramente no tenía planes de hacerlo, no cuando por fin tenía un nieto. Harry era la adoración de su abuelo, algunas personas se atrevían a decir que hasta el anciano había rejuvenecido un par de décadas con el nacimiento de su primer nieto. Hasta James estaba impresionado con el cariño de su padre con su hijo. Había transformado su antigua habitación en una ajustada a los gustos de Harry, como si fuera posible parecía que su hijo resultaría aún más mimado que él. Charlus había tomado cada uno de los detalles para el cuidado de su nieto, para cuando lo visitara.

Además con la cantidad de hechizos protectores que había puesto alrededor de la casa era altamente improbable que alguien pudiera acercarse sin ser alertado. Aún así y con todas las precauciones, no había tomado en cuenta que fuera su pequeño hijo quien saliera de la casa.

Harry había salido a hurtadillas de la casa, sin que los elfos ni su padre lo notaran. ¿Cómo era posible que un bebe de trece meses pudiera escapar del cuidado de los adultos? James no lo entendía. Su padre estaba algo viejo, pero ¿Y los tres elfos? Según lo que dijeron las criaturas, Harry estaba dormido plácidamente en su cuna, ante la mirada atenta de la elfa mayor: Sandy. Aun así Harry había salido para ir a jugar al jardín de atrás con los hijos de una pareja muggle. Sí, los vecinos de su padre eran muggles adinerados. Los niños apenas pasaban los tres años de edad, aún así parecían entenderse de maravilla con el bebe Potter. Ese día mientras los tres niños jugaban una horda de mortifagos atacaron la mansión de los vecinos de su padre. Torturando a los adultos. Cortaban sus extremidades, quemaban sus rostros. Los niños al escuchar los gritos se escondieron entre los arbustos. Pero aún así fueron encontrados por los maleantes. Estaban dispuestos a matarlos. Pero algo sucedió, no se sabe exactamente qué. Para cuando Charlus se despertó y se percató de todo, solo pudo ver el cuerpo de los niños sin vida, y el pulso de su nieto débil. Inmediatamente los aurores llegaron, entre ellos él, James.

No podía entender qué había pasado, ¿cómo era posible que su hijo hubiera podido soportar una maldición imperdonable? Su padre había llevado a su hijo a San Mungo. Charlus como miembro por excelencia de la comunidad mágica tenia el privilegio de entrar a sitios que James no podía.

—Señor Potter— La puerta de madera se abrió. El medimago salió. Un anciano no menor a su propio padre. — Pasen por favor— dijo el hombre. Él y Sirius entraron a lo que parecía otra habitación de espera. Solo que en ella no había nadie. Solo estaban los tres. Al frente de ellos había una pared de vidrio. Detrás de ella se podía ver la figura del pequeño Harry durmiendo en una de las camas.

James se paró inmediatamente — ¿Si?— Su voz estaba cortada.

— El niño está estable. Cuando despierte lo podrá ver— dijo el anciano quitándose lo que parecía unos guantes de hule verdes. — Charlus está en mi despacho tratando de descifrar lo que queda. Pero por lo que sabemos su hijo está estable.— volvió a intervenir el anciano.

—¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué paso?— No fue el quién preguntó sino Sirius.

— Creemos que el niño fue impactado por un Avada— dijo pausadamente. Eso era imposible, nadie podía sobrevivir a un ataque así. Ni siquiera el mago más poderoso. — Nos hemos demorado porque hemos hecho todos los estudios que estaba a nuestro alcance.— vuelve a decir el anciano de voz pastosa, arrugado como una pasa.— Nunca en mis más de ochenta años he visto algo como esto—

— ¿Cómo?— preguntó James. James viró fijamente al anciano por si en verdad estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, pero por lo que sabía, el señor Marcus Bones, era una eminencia en la medimagia. Amigo intimo de su padre.

— No he querido que nadie más que mi elfa personal este conmigo en este procedimiento, lo que le diré estará bajo su responsabilidad— vuelve a decir. — Cuando su niño vino tenía el pulso débil, y una cicatriz de rayo en la frente. Según los sensores de magia, pude detectar que el hechizo que le impactó fue un Avada Kadabra, el impacto fue hecho por una varita de cola de fénix. Fénix de cola real. — Sonaba exacto. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo?

— Cuando ausculté a su menor hijo me di cuenta que llevaba consigo un colgante en el pecho— La voz del hombre se hacía cada vez más grave como si estuviera confesando un secreto. — No era un colgante cualquiera. No, alta alquimia está contenido en el. Su padre y yo, creemos que será mejor llamar a Dumbledore para que investigue el origen del objeto.—James no podía entender. Todo lo que decía el hombre no tenía sentido.

—¿Podemos ver el colgante?— preguntó su mejor amigo. James asintió.

— Vengan conmigo…— el anciano los llevó hasta la otra habitación. Podía notar que era el consultorio del . Grande y atiborrado de libros y pociones en frascos. En uno de los extremos sentado en una silla, de frente en una mesa, con una lupa en las manos estaba su padre : Charlus.

—James… — Charlus se paró e inmediatamente abrazó a su hijo. — Hijo, disculpa que no haya salido antes… necesitaba estar seguro de darte buenas noticias.— Dice mientras sobaba su espalda.

— ¿Dónde está….— James está por terminar sus palabras, el colgante del que hablaban estaba en la mesa. Lo sabía. Ese era el colgante que le había dado Mimi. ¿Cómo era posible que su colgante esté ahí sobre la mesa si estaba seguro que estaba en Gringotts? El estaba seguro que había dejado el colgante y la cadena de Mimi en una de sus bóvedas. Trago saliva. _"Este no es un regalo cualquiera, yo lo hice pensando en ti… me ha costado un par de años terminarlo y seguramente me costará más pero te quiero tanto… tanto… que tu lo vales"_ esas habían sido las palabras de Mimi, cuando se lo dio justo antes de que ella le robara su primer beso. Sentía la garganta seca y los pulmones vacíos.

— Es una pieza única— dice el mirando el colgante a lo lejos. — Lo curioso aquí es que solo se abre cuando está cerca de Charlus o Harry— dice el hombre. Sirius se acerca más a la mesa. Mirando el colgante. — ¡Hey! yo lo conozco… ¿No tenias ese colgante el día de tu matrimonio, James?— James trata de mirar a todos los lados, tratando de buscar algo que le ayude a procesar toda la información que tiene en la cabeza.

— ¿Es tuyo James?— pregunta su padre. Arrugando el ceño.

— Sí— dice aún sintiendo la falta de aire.

— Ciertamente no es un objeto de magia oscura, muy por el contrario— dice el señor Bones poniéndose sus gafas para ver de cerca. Magia antigua, magia pura, hecha por sangre de lazos puros. Descendiente de la primera luna, del primer sol… Esta pieza en la manos equivocadas… podría ser fatal…— El medimago toma su asiento y se deja caer en él.

—¿Te lo dio tu madre?— pregunta su padre. — Dudo que tu madre me haya guardado tamaño secreto…

— No, no me lo dio mi madre— No sabía porque pero sentía sus mejillas estallar. Se estaba poniendo rojo como un tomate. No quería hablar de ella, especialmente con su padre. No después que le costó recuperar su confianza. Recordarle que dejó plantada de manera poco propia a la hija de su discípulo y casi hijo todavía era tema Tabú en sus conversaciones.

— ¿Entonces quién? James esto es magia antigua, es una combinación de magia Celta con originaria de américa. Solo alguien que sea descendiente de los primeros hombres, magos y brujas pueden reproducir este tipo de piezas.

Sirius tomó en sus manos el colgante, pero por lo que podía ver James desde ahí no se abría. Al parecer el colgante solo se abría con el contacto de un Potter de sangre. ¿Por qué ella le dio el colgante? Cuando ella lo descubrió se lo pidió de vuelta, el se lo negó. Quizás ahora entendía que más haya de mostrar sus emociones podía hacer otro tipo de cosas como proteger de la muerte.

—¿No me lo vas a decir? — volvió a preguntar su padre sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

— Fue Mimi…— Ante la sola mención de la bruja su padre se puso del color del papel. Cómo si hubiera quedado petrificado. El día que su padre se enteró que había roto el compromiso con Mimi, fue a buscarlo al castillo. Exigiéndole una explicación. _"¡Un Potter siempre debe honrar su palabra! Si no tenias intenciones de honrar la promesa ¿para qué jugar con ella?"_ le había dicho entre otros argumentos. El matrimonio entre los dos era la forma en que su padre garantizaba el cuidado de la hija de François. James podría jurar en sus años de niñez que más empatía sentía por ella que por él. Era ella la hábil con la varita, era ella quien se sabía todos sus libros de memoria, era ella quien sabía cada una de sus historias… El día que rompió su promesa no solo rompió el corazón de la castaña, si no también el sueño de ver a Hermione Granth convertida en una Potter.

— Entiendo… — fue que lo dijo su padre con mirada sombría, como si le acabaran de recordar un hijo muerto. — ¿Por qué no se lo devolviste?— volvió a preguntar, sin importarle que James y el escucharan.

— fue un regalo…— casi se queda sin voz.

—¡James, no es cualquier cosa! ¡Estamos hablando de un objeto que tomo un sacrificio real! — Su padre estaba recuperando color rápidamente, sus mejillas están comenzando a ponerse rojas.

— No entiendo…— La voz de Sirius sonaba realmente confundida. Pero James le restó importancia

—Papá … creo que estás exagerando. Solo fue un regalo que me dio hace mucho tiempo — responde sin dejar de sentir vergüenza en sus mejillas.

— A lo que se refiere su padre es que este objeto debe volver con su dueña, verá— dice limpiándose los lentes — Para elaborar este objeto ella tomo de su propia esperanza de vida un par de años. Es por eso que cuando el hechizó pegó en la cabeza de su hijo, no le hice efecto. Porque vida con vida se pagan. Además por lo que puedo intuir esta Mimi lo amaba ¿verdad?— Sin esperar a que procesara la información continuó diciendo. — El amor, el sacrificio y sobre todo la esperanza de alguien que al momento de concepción del artículo era puro hiso que su Harry este vivo a pesar del hechizo. Porque este objeto fue pensando en usted, para protegerlo a usted. Pongamos así, es como si de regalo le regalaran dos años de vida.— Termina de decir el medimago.

— No entiendo ¿Por qué alguien te regalaría dos años de su vida? Ni siquiera mi madre a Regulus— Pregunta Sirius. —¿Mimi es tu tía James? Sí te debió de querer— la pregunta está dirigida a él, pero no es capaz de responder. Siente su cuerpo como una tabla.

—¿No sabes quién es Mimi, Sirius?— Pregunta Charlus más extrañado aún

— ¿La nana de James? Suena como el nombre de una nodriza.— Al parecer ese sería el momento en que otra etapa de su vida quedaría al descubierto.

— Supongo que por eso querías que tu nieto esté lejos de la mirada de los aurores oficiales ¿no Charlus?— El medimago se acercó a su padre, quien dejó de mirarlo para poner su vista en el anciano.

— Estamos a mano Marcus. Nadie puede saber de esto, al menos por ti.— La mano de los dos hombre se estrecharon. ¿Acaso estaban siendo testigo de una promesa inquebrantable? Sí, al parecer sí.

— Bueno Jóvenes, al menos puedo decir que la pasé mejor con ustedes que con mis colegas con la Sra. Malfoy— dice el señor mientras se desocupaba de la mano de Charlus.

— Es verdad ¿Es tan grave como decía en el profeta?— Pregunta Charlus al anciano.

— Abraxas está muerto; su nuera en coma; su nieto en cuidados intermedios y más de treinta personas en cuidado especiales . Creo que sí. Charlus.— James miró extrañado al medimago.

— Es cierto. No te dije nada porque estabas acá. Pero al mismo tiempo que atacaron a la familia muggle, fueron atacados los Malfoy. James. Código Rojo.— Ese día no tenía cuando terminar.

* * *

 **4.2: Habitación 503**

Nunca antes había sentido un dolor tan grande como en ese momento. Era como perder de un momento a otro una extremidad. Por un momento pensó que fue por el hecho de ver a Abraxas muerto, Cissy en el suelo y su pobre Draco convulsionando en el piso de la mansión, mientras todos los invitados corrían despavoridos. En ese momento no podía saber que estaba pasando. Los gritos eran ensordecedores. Llanto y polvo verde inundaban el ambiente. En eso momento solo pensó en hacer una esfera de poder, una especie de campo de fuerza que le permitiera entrar a la sala para poder ver con más claridad sin todo el polvo verde en el ambiente. En el piso encontró de espaldas a quien por un momento pensó que era Lucius, pero no fue así. Era Abraxas, en el piso estático. Sosteniendo entre las manos lo que parecía una carta roja. Se podía leer desde su distancia "Para la Señora Malfoy", solo fue por un segundo. Corrió para ver a Draco. El bebe estaba en el piso. Botaba espuma verde por la boca. No sabía qué hacer. Las personas corrían en todos los sentidos. Nadie parecía querer ayudar al pequeño. Tan rápido como pudo elevó los cuerpos de los tres. Le demandaba mucha magia, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Y los llevó hasta el despacho de Abraxas. — Qué esperas ¡Ayúdame!— le dijo a Severus Snape quien al parecer ya había juntado las fuerzas para levantarse del piso. Con su mano libre apartó los elementos que estaban en el piso.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó Severus iluminando la habitación.

— No tengo idea— Responde ella. Con la nueva luz podía distinguir unos pequeños puntos formarse en la cara de los tres. Tomó sus pulsos y de manera decreciente podía notar como bajaban sus signos vitales. Abraxas sin lugar a dudas ya estaba muerto. Al parecer el virus que estaba en la carta había sido inalado rápidamente por él. Hiso un campo de fuerza sólo para él para que no propague el virus en su otra etapa. Pero Cissy y Draco aún estaban con vida.

— Granth, creo que es Viruela de Dragón— Dijo tapándose una mano a la boca.

—Es cierto. ¡Quítate! ¡Lárgate antes de que el virus te ataque en su segunda fase!— le grita con la adrenalina en la boca. Corre hasta el despacho de Abraxas. Y saca de uno de los cajones un maletín verde oliva. Rápidamente, en menos de un minuto, saca el líquido que tanto tiempo le costó preparar. Un concentrado de bezoar. Puso un poco de líquido en la boca de Draco y Cissy. Ella puso un poco de bezoar y emplaste de menta roguliana en sus labios. Viró la vista por si alguien más estaba ahí. Severus no se había movido. — ¡Ven!— con la misma velocidad puso un poco de lda sangre por todo su cuerpo. Rá Traaga

d puso un poco de luquido enste de menta roguliana en sus labios. Vir punto de poner el íquido concentrado en sus labios. —Traga— Su corazón bombeada sangre por todo su cuerpo. Tomó un poco de emplaste menta de sus labios y los paso por los labios del joven mago que parecía estático ante su presencia. No lo podía culpar todo aquello había pasado en menos de tres minutos. No entendía qué había pasado. Lo único que sabía era que Abraxas estaba muerto. De todo aquello ya casi un día. Todos sus planes habían cambiado dramáticamente.

Ahora estaba en la habitación 503 de San Mungo, al lado del pequeño Draco. Quien gracias a Dios, ya había despertado. A ella le importaba un soberano pepino si los medi magos le decían que era demasiado peligroso. Ella sabía a qué se atenía. Draco está cómodo entre sus brazos, aún asustado por los eventos del día anterior. Hurgando en sus recuerdos había podido ver lo que había pasado. Alguien había enviado una carta, se la había entregado a un elfo y este a Abraxas. Justo en el momento en que estaba por abrirlo Narcisa lo había tratado de evitar. Después de aquello los recuerdos de Draco se cierran. Por lo visto alguien había tratado de matarlos. Lo intrigante de todo esa escena es que Lucius no aparecía en ninguna de las escenas. Hasta ahora no sabía ¿Dónde demonios estaba Lucius?

Draco se estaba comenzando a levantar. —¿Mimi?— le mira,

— Ya te he dicho Draco que no me digas así. Dime Mione …— Es la segunda vez en el día ella se lo recordaba. Pero suponía que aún a su edad le cuesta formar bien las palabras. Tomando en cuenta en que según él se llama "Baco" suponía que es un problema en pronunciar las R antes de los cinco años. En realidad esa era la misma razón porque James la llamaba así porque no podía pronunciar su nombre de pequeños. Así que solo la llamaba "Mimi" el solo hecho de recordar aquel apelativo le retorcía el espinazo. —¿Cómo te siente, cariño? ¿Mejor?—le pregunta la castaña acariciando sus cabellos dorados. Hermione acaricia su carita con cuidado, casi ya no se ven las erupciones en su piel. Fue buena idea en tener el set de pociones primarias. Si no fuera eso quizás ella tampoco estaría viva.

— ¿Mami? ¿Papa? ¿Papo?— Le pregunta, sus ojitos siguen medios rotos del llanto. Hacía unas horas le dije Mami estaba dormida y que Papi había salido. Pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo podía sostener aquello. Él hundió su rostro entre mis brazos tratando nuevamente de dormir. Tenía miedo, podía sentirlo, no se necesitaba leer mentes para saberlo. En ese momento ella era lo único que tenía. Ella era su abuela. Sonrió de lado, "su abuela…" Le hubiera gustado tener una abuela como ella. No es que me queje de Magnolia, pero ella siempre estuvo demasiada ocupada o cansada para la castaña. No la culpaba, no es fácil criar a una niña de tres años con cien años de edad. Además siendo una Peverell de nacimiento el arte de la crianza no se le daba tan bien como los encantamientos.

Hermione vio como el pequeño Draco chupaba su pulgar. Volvió acariciar su rostro. Ella sería su abuela, cuando no tenía hijos. Su vida no era lo que en su niñez soñó para ella. No vivía en una pradera, ni en un bosque, ni cerca de un lago. Más bien vivía en una fría mansión donde todo le parecía ajeno. No tenía hijos ni hijas cantando con ella en las mañanas. Pero tenía a Draco, eso compensaba en algo el escenario. No estaba portaba el apellido Potter ni estaba casada con James. Ahora era más bien la viuda de Abraxas Malfoy, heredera de millones de galeones pero sin el titulo de su marido. En realidad eso nunca le importó. Pero lo que más la molestaba no era que vivía feliz, no. Vivía constantemente bajo la sombra de la guerra, bajo el peso de su sangre maldita. Ahora con Draco en brazos y con Lucius desaparecido no había tiempo para jugar a la heroína. Ya no, el mundo entero podía caerse, pero ella ya no podía jugar a salvarlo. Ahora solo lo que importaba era Draco, su nieto. Sonrió en ella misma. Tenía que pensar. Pensar qué hacer, como sobrevivir como evitar la muerte a manos de Tom Riddley Gaunt. Además estaba el hecho de salvar a los hijos de Frank y James.

— Disculpe— Una voz la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Alzó la vista. La figura larga de un mago bien parecido la sorprendió. Era un mago de al parecer de su generación. Su rostro era perfectamente simétrico, llevaba una barba corta, el cabello igual de corto. Pero lo que sobre salía de él era sus ojos plomos metálicos. Había algo en él que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

— ¿Usted es la Sra. Malfoy?— El joven pregunto desde la puerta, ahora que lo miraba no llevaba ningún elemento de protección. No podía ser un medimago. Si se ponía a pensar tampoco es que era que lo necesitara. Ella había controlado el proceso infeccioso con sus pociones, El personal de San Mungo solo estaba siendo precavido.

— No debería estar acá— responde ella. Quizás fueran los periodistas. No quería dar ningún tipo de declaraciones.

— ¿ Es o no la Sra. Malfoy?— pregunta nuevamente haciendo caso omiso a su comentario anterior.

— Técnicamente no, desde que Abraxas falleció he vuelto a ser Granth— dice con voz pausada.

— Quisiéramos tomar sus declaraciones nuevamente— dice el hombre bien parecido, pero ella no está concentrada en lo que dice, sino más bien del bebe que está a su lado. Draco tiene el sueño ligero está comenzando a despertarse. Hermione acaricia su rostro con temor a que llore, puede soportar todo menos que llore. Algo se rompe dentro de ella cada vez que él lo hace.

— ¿No ve que no es buen momento?— escupe mortificada.

— lo siento, pero ya han pasado más de veinticuatro horas después del ataque Señora. — vuelve a decir el auror. — Si no tomo su declaración será llevada de grado o fuerza a una carceleta a …

— ¿Se puede saber su nombre? ¿No puede ver que estoy con mi nieto?— lo vuelve a mirar con furia.

— Mi nombre es Sirius Black, sargento de la tercera orden del cuerpo de aurores del Reino Unido…— Hermione siente que algo en su cerebro hace "click" Sirius Black estaba delante de ella y no lo había reconocido. Evidentemente él a ella menos, por que el Sirius que ella pensó conocer no era más que un personaje ficticio inventado por James Potter. Respiró hondo y rompió en una amarga sonrisa. Las tragedias no habían terminado.

—¿Mimi? ¿Mimi? ¿qué.. eso?— dijo el pequeño Draco mirándola a ella y señalando al mejor amigo de James.

— Es un auror ¿te acuerdas que es un auror?— le preguntó acariciando su carita somnolienta.

— Un momento… ¿Tu eres Mimi?— Dice de pronto Black como en estado de Shock. ¿Acaso James por fin pudo decir alguna verdad en su vida? Trago saliva, quizás y después de todos estos años haya algo de luz al final del túnel.

Hola a todos!

Sí me demoré más de una semana, pero esta historia es intermedio de varias de mis otras historias. Así que si publica una, es porque es más que seguro que subiré esta también. Como verán el marco de extensión es más corto.

Cha cha chan ¡Sí! Lo sé no está claro quien la ha mandado a matar, ni cual es el paradero de Lucius Malfoy. Pero todo se irá aclarando poco a poco. Si se dan cuenta Lily no aparece mencionada del todo en la primer escena. ¿Por qué será? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! No mejor escriban sus teorías, quizás las pueda contemplar para la historia. Muchas gracias por su buena vibra, son lo máximo.

Nota: He vuelto a subir este cap, porque algo anda mal con mi cuenta y al momento de subir el cap, se ha comido varías partes.

Nos leemos pronto

Un beso de aquí a Júpiter.

Abrazos

Dlila


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Zona de cuarentena**

La luna brillaba en medio de la noche, privada de estrellas. Aún así podía ser capaz de contar las pecas que habitaban en su pecho. —"Merlín bendiga la nueva moda muggle"— pensó repasando su lengua sobre sus labios carnosos. Respiró hondo tratando de reunir palabras coherentes en su cabeza. Era, por lejos, la definición de la diosa afrodita. Su nombre según los registros era Hermione Malfoy. Era curioso, la foto que figuraba en el folder no se parecía en nada al monumento artístico que tenía en frente. Bueno, quizás estuviera exagerando, pero en todos sus años de servicio (Los cuales se resumía a dos) no había visto mujer como la que tenía en frente. Sirius agradeció mentalmente al cielo; los Astros; los dioses y todo lo que existiera por en cima de él, que James no halla querido tomar la comisión. Porque ahora estaba él a cargo. Leyó nuevamente los documentos, no quería hacer el ridículo con ella. Tragó grueso… leyó cada letra tratando de no perder un ápice de información. Negó fuertemente —"Nada puede ser perfecto"— pensó al terminar de leerlo. La mujer estaba demasiado ocupada acariciando al infante que estaba recostado que ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia.

No supo cuanto tiempo la vio acariciar el rostro del pequeño. Quizás hayan sido mil años, quizás sólo cinco minutos. Lo único que tenía por seguro era que su corazón latía con la violencia de un adolescente. Sus mejillas ardían con la fuerza de los rayos del sol. No sabía que le pasaba, él era todo un profesional. Pero no podía evitar observarla. Sintió de repente recorrer por su cerebro la imagen de un recuerdo: Walburga Black. La mujer que tenía en frente era en muchas formas muy parecida a su madre. Las dos sangre puras, casadas con sangre puras. Pero esa no era la única similitud. Las dos habían estudiado fuera de Hogwarts para preservar las costumbres mágicas. Sin mencionar las facciones delicadas y simétricas. Sintió una especie de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo. Sacudió su cabeza. No, Walburga no le daba besos en la frente, ni acariciaba su cabello, ni miraba de esa manera a sus hijos. A ninguno, ni siquiera a Regulus.

No supo en qué momento exacto comenzó a hablarle. Solo tuvo conciencia que estaba hablando con ella cuando el pequeño rubio comenzó a preguntar por sus padres. El bebé que la mujer tenía entre sus brazos era su nieto. Increíble. Ella era por poco mayor que él y ya tenía un nieto; No sanguíneo, pero nieto al fin. El niño se estaba recuperando de un cuadro complicado. Viruela de Dragón. Alguien había tratado de matar a la familia Malfoy y casi lo habían conseguido. La única que había podido salir con vida y casi ilesa era ella. La mujer era quien había rescatado a su nuera y nieto de un destino cruel. Sino hubiera sido por los cuidados rápidos y eficaces de la castaña quizás el final no sería el mismo.

— ¿A sí que tu eres Mimi?— preguntó él viéndola y de nuevo viendo al pequeño quien temblaba de miedo, al parecer el pequeño así llamaba a la mujer, y parecía que le tenía afecto, quizás si se mostraba un poco más humano ella pudiera acceder a sus preguntas. Era solo un bebe y ya había pasado por el desastre de la guerra. Sea cual fuera su apellido nadie merecía aquello. La castaña pareció un momento estática — ¿Me han dicho que usted conoce al señor Draco Malfoy?— Vio como la castaña entre cerraba los ojos por unos instantes. Él le sonrió de lado y ella pareció entenderlo. —Creo que sí— terminó de decir ella con señal de voz cansada.

— Tenemos un premio para él— Dijo sacando de uno de sus bolsillos una rana de chocolate. Siempre guardaba una para entregársela a Harry al final del día. Pero siendo esta una ocasión podía entregársela al pequeño rubio.

—Yo, yo— dijo saltando de los brazos de la castaña.

— ¿Un premio para Draco? No sé si el quiera….— dijo ella sonriéndole. Debía de admitir que una sonrisa así no era propia de una sangre pura, era demasiado abierta, libre, auténtica como para serlo.

— Sí.. si… yo— El pequeño saltó de la cama, caminando con cuidado hacia él. Para ser un niño convaleciente lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Sirius se agachó hasta él y a su altura le entregó la rana de chocolate. Hiso un esfuerzo para que la rana no saltara, pero al parecer al pequeño le gustaba que el dulce tuviera vida propia.

— A Cissy no le gustan los animales, es por eso que Draco se entretiene con las ranas de chocolate. Casi nunca se las come— La mujer habló despacio. Su voz no era ni muy grave de muy aguda. El timbre ideal para poder escucharla con claridad y poder tener su atención.

— A mi madre tampoco le gustaba… — murmuró él sin dejar de ver al bebé quien estaba de cuclillas acariciando la rana de chocolate que ya se había dejado de mover.

— A mi abuela menos, pero eso no impidió que llevara a cuanto animal podía…— Ella caminó hacia donde estaban los dos. Vestía de manera muggle, una blusa de satín verde, y una falda marrón entallada. No era la definición de una sangre pura a primera vista. Una bruja como su madre no usaría zapatos de tacón muggle. Su cabello por otro lado caía sobre sus hombros algo desordenado, pero se veía sedoso.

— ¿Te molestaría esperarnos aquí, Draco? Vamos estar del otro lado del vidrio— Dijo señalando el muro de vidrio al otro extremo de la habitación. La castaña no dijo nada por unos segundos. Pero intervino cuando el estaba por pararse. — puedo hechizarlo un par de minutos para que no oiga nuestra conversación.— Ella movió su varita suavemente, y luego la colocó en sus oídos. Finalmente besó los cabellos dorados del niño quien estaba concentrado en la rana de chocolate como para prestarles atención.

—Disculpe Señora Malfoy yo…— estaba dispuesto a seguir pero ella lo interrumpió.

— Ahora soy Granth. Dígame así— dijo ella sentándose al filo de la cama. — Ayer respondí demasiadas preguntas, señor Black. No entiendo porqué quiere una nueva declaración. — Sus ojos eran entre amarillos y avellanas. Si le preguntaban parecía de gato.

— Lo sé. Pero me temo que no la entrevistó nadie encargado de mi área: "Investigación e inteligencia". Ayer a las mismas horas tuvimos otro caso. El asesinato de una familia muggle muy cerca al Valle de Godric.— Vio como su delicado rostro de porcelana comenzaba a decolorarse.

—¿ La mansión de los Potter está bien? ¿le pasó algo a Charlus?— preguntó ella recuperando un poco de color. Le pareció al primer instante un poco extraño, pero recordando las palabras de su madre, era lo más común que entre familias sangre pura se conocieran. Era

un circulo definido en el Reino unido.

— ¿Conoce a Charlus Potter?— preguntó él. Ella pareció darse cuenta de algo elemental porque su expresión le pareció algo graciosa. Pero recuperó su postura.

—Sí. Era amigo de mi familia…— respondió ella mirando de lado. Raro, en todos sus años de conocer a los Potter nunca los vio mantener un contacto cercano con ningún Malfoy y ciertamente no recordar a nadie apellidado Granth.

— ¿Era?— Su voz sonaba más aguda de lo que quería.

— Mi familia directa está muerta, Sr. Black. El único Granth con vida soy yo.— De pronto los recuerdos de hacía unas horas asaltaron su mente. El dichoso colgante, Harry , los Potter y la dichosa Mimi. ¡Por Merlín! Era claro… ¿Pero cómo era posible? No tenía sentido. Esa Mimi no podía ser la misma. Es decir… ¿por qué alguien como Hermione Granth le daría un colgante mágico especial a James? Quizás la mujer estaba ocultando más cosas de las que no quería admitir. Inmediatamente sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco de vidrio trasparente. La miró a los ojos. Bonita sí. Pero no podía confiar en nadie.

— ¿Ve esto Señora Malfoy?— dijo capturando su atención.

—Sí— respondió ella suavemente.

— Esto es Veritaserum de la más alta calidad. Puede consumirla ahora en este interrogatorio, o puede esperar al juicio. — entrecerró los ojos para dar dramatismo a sus palabras. —¿Qué me dice? Sí fuera usted aceptaría tomar este filtro, dejaría en claro que usted no tiene nada que ocultar. Por otro lado los juicios serían más injustos con alguien como usted…— Sirius cruzó los brazos. Ella pareció estudiarlo por medio segundo con la mirada.

— Eso va en contra de las leyes, Sr. Black. ¿Acaso desea que consuma una poción sin la presencia de un fiscal mágico, ni de mi abogado? ¿Es así como procede el ministerio de magia ahora? Atacando a viudas y niños al borde de la orfandad— Su voz era dura, es más de cierto modo le hacía recordar a McGonagall. Pequeño detalle, la bruja que tenía delante de él no era tonta. Se había dado cuenta que lo que le estaba proponiendo no era de acorde a ley.

— Además ¿Qué indicios tiene? En el poco tiempo que lo conozco le estoy respondiendo lo que ha preguntado con la más absoluta transparencia. ¿De qué va todo eso Sr. Black? — La castaña torció los labios.

— Como quiera Sra. Malfoy, solo le estoy preguntando amablemente si desea tomar el filtro de la verdad. No la estoy obligando— Amalgamó lo que parecía una sonrisa, típica de él.

Ella lo observó un par de segundos como estudiándolo. Pudo ver como ella mordía sus labios despacio. Volvió la vista mirando al pequeño rubio, quien jugaba distraídamente con la rana de chocolate.

— ¿Ya apareció Lucius? ¿Se sabe algo de él?— preguntó volviendo a mirarlo. Sirius no entendió porqué cambió el tema de conversación, pero le respondió. — No, nada. Desapareció. ¿Sabe lo que significa? Solo complica más su situación. Todo parece señalarlo como posible responsable. Sí usted ya no es una Malfoy y la señora Narcisa sigue en cuidados intensivos. Eso complicaría la situación del pequeño Draco. ¿Creo que sabe quienes más son los posibles candidatos para el cuidado de Draco?— Inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que dijo, porque la mujer palideció de manera rápida y preocupante. Si miraba atentamente sus vellos no dudaría ver su piel crisparse. No era para menos, Si un Malfoy reconocido a cargo de la casa, el cuidado de Draco podría pasar a manos de Bellatrix. Prófuga y con mandato de encarcelamiento, aún así podía tener la custodia de Draco.

— Está bien, tomaré el Veritaserum, pero usted me tiene que jurar que declarará en la custodia de Draco. —Sirius sintió seca su garganta.

— No entiendo como pueda ayudarla, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer, no dude en qué lo haré—

— Además, los datos adicional no relevantes solo los manejará usted. No quiero andar en boca del mundo mágico ¿Entendió?— Sonrió, una mandona. Clásico de los sangre pura, el también lo era.

— ¿No cree que son muchas condiciones?— volvió a preguntar

— ¿Quiere o no que declare? Dígamelo así no pierdo mi tiempo— Cruzó sus brazos.

— Tome, no dije nada— dijo alcanzándole el frasco de la poción incolora, sinsabor. Ella sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la poción. Se sentó sobre la cama mirándolo fijamente.

—Empecemos. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Fecha y lugar de nacimiento? — preguntó tomando notas en sus pergaminos.

— Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granth, Nací el 19 de septiembre de 1959. — La castaña hablaba calmada sin dejar de mirar directamente a sus ojos — Nací en el Valle de Godric — Sintió una pequeña presión en el estómago. Si, al parecer era la misma Mimi.

— ¿Cuántos años de casada llevaba con Abraxas Malfoy? ¿Cómo lo conoció?— volvió a preguntar.

— Me casé a los 18 años, por insistencia de mi abuela: Magnolia Peverell.— respondió eso casi en un suspiró.

—Lo conocí el día de nuestra boda. Antes había oido de él pero nunca visto.— ¿Un momento? Eso era raro hasta para un Sangre Pura, generalmente los compromisos estaban marcados con años de anticipación. Los Malfoy no se casaban sin antes pensar. Además teniendo un apellido como el suyo, los compromisos no debieron de faltar. Sabía que la pregunta no era pertinente pero aún así quiso hacerla.

— ¿Por qué se casó con él? ¿Ya estaba comprometido con él?— Ella pareció querer fulminarlo con la mirada pero respondió.

— Yo estaba comprometida con James Potter desde el día en que él nació. El doce de mayo de 1978 rompimos nuestro compromiso. Me casé con Abraxas el 12 de junio de ese mismo año. Me casé con él porque quería… quería alejarme de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la familia Potter.— Alguna vez James le dijo que estaba comprometido, ¿Pero porque una prometida que nunca había conocido le regalaría un colgante como ese? Además ¿Por qué ella se casaría tan rápidamente con un Malfoy?. — ¿Dónde estaba al momento del altercado?— preguntó centrado en el tema de su interés.

— Estaba sacando a Severus Snape del despacho de mi marido. Yo estaba rumbo al tocador cuando reparé en la presencia del mago. Supe que él estaba sustrayendo algo de su escritorio. No pude ver qué quería sacar, pero para cuando lo estaba enfrentando los gritos ya se escuchaban.— dijo finalmente.

— ¿Sabe quién querría acabar con usted? ¿Y por qué?— preguntó

— Creo que puede ser cualquiera que este alrededor del mago oscuro. Soy descendiente de Sorvolo Gaunt al igual que él, quizás tenga reservas que otro desdiente directo de Salazar Slytherin viva. No lo sé… — dijo ella mordiéndose la lengua. Saltó la liebre, claramente esa mujer podía representar un peligro latente a Voldemort. Pero si ese fuera el caso ¿Por qué no matarla directamente?

— En realidad no me sorprendería que Bellatrix Lestrange estuviera envuelta. Verá no le caigo muy bien. —

—¿Y eso?—

— Piensa que soy una traidora a la sangre— dijo sonriendo — Por todos los años que estuve comprometida con Potter— Murmuró en tono más bajo.

—¿ Y qué piensa usted acerca de la pureza de la sangre?— le preguntó.

— Me interesa tres pepinos el tema. No me importa. Es decir ¿quién puede poner las manos al fuego por eso si los registros de magia no aparecieron hasta 1250? Es una tontería… pero vivimos en una sociedad de porquería donde esos detalles pueden ocasionar guerras. No somos ni por un poco mejores que los Muggles.— respondió ella con la misma ira que el guardaba sobre el tema.

— Pero mi abuela, por mucho cariño que le guarde, era de las creyentes en eso. Verá… crecer sin padres limita tus opciones… Crecí con ella, gracias a Merlín Charlus y Dorea estaban cerca… de no ser así quizás haya terminado como Bella— escupió con asco. Sirius sintió otra patada en el estómago. — Los Potter aunque traidores a la sangre, para mi abuela, eran la mejor opción. Dado que Charlus era su sobrino en tercer grado. Creía que la sangre de los Peverell podría mantenerse… pero… nada de eso paso… Yo terminé casada con un Malfoy, nada mal según los estándares de Magnolia.

— Hasta ahora no entiendo el porqué de su matrimonio con el señor Malfoy. Usted no se ve de la clase de mujer que aceptan imposiciones— dijo mirándola severamente.

— Simple, porque Magnolia era lo único auténtico en mi vida. ¿qué daño me hacía casarme con quien ella quería? Mi abuela murió el mismo año en que me casé. No me arrepiento. Murió feliz. ¿Y por qué con Malfoy? Bueno… ningún sangre limpia querría casarse con una mujer deshonrada, mi marido fue muy comprensivo. Muy a su manera me entendía. No puedo decir que era el mejor hombre ni mago. Pero ciertamente conozco peores—

— ¿Deshonrada?— preguntó y ella bufó frustrada

— No era virgen. Perdí mi virginidad con mi prometido. Ya ¿está claro?—respondió molesta.

— Eso no puede ser… James jamás— Se cayó al ver la mirada furibunda de la mujer.

— ¿Para esto me toma la declaración bajo Veritaserum? ¿para que dude de lo que le digo? Sé que el señor es su amigo, pero eso no quita que no haya ocultado cosas. Es un maldito cerdo mentiroso, no dudaría ni un poco que hasta ahora usted no sepa nada mi— Ok, eso si era extraño… Se estaba quedando sin aire, habían muchas cosas que no estaba entendiendo… y otras que comenzaban a tener sentido… No había dudas la mujer no guardaba el mejor de los recuerdos con respecto a James ¿Pero por qué le regalaría dos años de su vida?

— Si el señor Potter es un cerdo mentiroso ¿Por qué usted le regaló un colgante que le demando dos años de sacrificio y el compromiso de alta alquimia? — Si las reacciones anteriores habían sido claras, está era por lejos la señal que la mujer de ojos dorados estaba descompuesta por la pregunta.

— Porque en ese entonces lo amaba. No esperaba nada a cambio. Era otra persona— ocultó su mirada de él. No había dudas, ella decía la verdad. —¿Puedo preguntar cómo sabe lo del colgante?— preguntó ella sin poder hacer contacto visual con él.

— En cuanto termine mi interrogatorio. Srta. Granth— respondió en tono lúgubre. Aún no entendía porque James le había ocultado la existencia de Hermione Granth a todos, claramente había tenido una relación más halla del compromiso familiar. ¿Acaso James estaba jugando con Lily y Hermione al mismo tiempo? Eso no podía ser. Cada vez que él contaba de sus conquistas James le mandaba a reflexionar sobre sus acciones, su mejor amigo no podía ser un hipócrita ¿o si? Sacudió su cabeza tratando de estar en el presente.

— Por último. ¿Qué bando piensa tener en esta guerra?— Está vez era él quien no la miraba a los ojos, pero apenas escuchó el suave sonido de su garganta aclararse la miró.

— No me importa esta maldita guerra, por mi pueden matarse entre ustedes— escupió con más ira — Lo único que quiero es que no se metan con mi familia. Apenas se recupere Cissy y Draco nos largaremos de acá. Pero..— dijo la mujer tomando aire con violencia, algo sumamente erótico en su opinión —… Si se meten conmigo o con los míos lamentarán haber nacido… así se llamen Tom Sorvolo Riddley o Albus Dumbledore.— Sirius sintió algo correr bajo de él. Tragó saliva sin dejar de mirarla.

— No la entiendo Srta. Granth. La persona que está contestando esto no puede ser la misma que quien creó el colgante para James Potter— dijo él.

— Porque no lo somos. La chiquilla que sacrificó parte de su futuro por un imbécil ya no existe. Esa clase de amor es para idiotas. No puedo, ni quiero mentirle señor Black. Yo ya no soy esa niña. Ahora, por favor respóndame ¿Cómo sabe del colgante?— preguntó ella

— porque se le apareció al pequeño Harry, su hijo. Lo salvó de morir a manos de mortifagos. El fue el único sobreviviente del ataque a los muggles. — Ella ocultó su rostro bajo sus manos. Los dos quedaron en silencio un par de segundos. Las risas del pequeño Draco se podían oír. Al parecer estaba entretenido con unos juguetes que habían en un extremo de la habitación.

— El colgante estaba pensado en protegerlo, se activó con su hijo porque es parte de él… Bueno al menos sirvió para algo. — dijo ella encogiendo los hombros. Por más que tratara de poner su cara en blanco podía ver el brillo de una lágrimas asomarse a sus ojos.

— ¡Claro que sirvió! Esta historia es más complicada de lo que parece. Y seguramente hay cosas que usted todavía me oculta. Pero si hay algo seguro es que la creación de ese colgante salvó una vida— dijo él. Ella se quedó callada. Solo mantuvo su vista en Draco. Quiso decir algo más pero entendía que no era un buen momento, había algo en el rostro de la mujer que lo descolocaba. — Cuando vea a su amigo, le puede decir algo de mi parte… no tuve tiempo para decírselo la última vez que nos vimos..— dijo en un tono más agudo. Claramente tratando de contener las lágrimas.

— Sí, claro— dijo él inmediatamente.

— Dígale. Que no hay nadie en este mundo…— ella secó una lágrima rebelde sobre su rostro —… a quien odie más. Que lamento él día en que creí en él. Maldigo el día en que empecé a amarlo— Sirius lamentaba haber dicho que sí. Era difícil evitar de sentir empatía por la mujer. Estaba dolida. ¿Cuantas veces él había hecho lo mismo con otras mujeres? Jugar a dos bandos. Él ordeno sus papeles y dijo — eso es todo. Cuando sea el juicio de custodia ahí estaré. Solo escríbame. — dijo en tono lúgubre. Aún con el rostro rojo por el llanto y la mirada perdida, la mujer le resultaba atractiva. Ella asintió. El pequeño rubio reparó en el rostro de la mujer. Porque en ese momento corrió hasta ella en señal de querer abrazarla. Sirius recogió todos sus papeles en el folder.

— Gracias Srta. Granth, Draco— hiso una reverencia al pequeño, quien no le prestaba atención por estar concentrado en la mujer que ahora lo abrazaba. Caminó hacía la puerta, miró el rostro aún rojo de la mujer y dijo finalmente.

— Si le sirve de consuelo, él no es feliz— dijo tomando el pomo de la puerta. Ella casi de manera inmediata, y sin soltarse de los brazos del pequeño rubio contestó.

—no, no me sirve. — sonriendo de lado. Sirius entendió algo al verla antes de salir. Habría más Hermione Granth el resto de su vida. Sirius salió de la habitación sin notar que había alguien más en aquel lugar. Severus Snape estaba comenzando a unir puntos.

* * *

La vida de su mejor amigo era un completo desastre, todas las personas cercanas a él lo sabían. Pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Ni siquiera el mismo. James ya tenía suficiente con la dichosa profecía que perseguía a Harry como para señalarle que su vida no era lo que alguna vez soñó para él. James tenía un matrimonio roto, si Lily aún vivía con él era por razones puramente prácticas, era la única manera de proteger a Harry. El día del ataque, ella había salido a investigar en una biblioteca en Francia sobre un hechizo en especial. La pelirroja pensó que estaría a salvo al cuidado único y exclusivo de su James. Pero este había decidido que sería mejor ponerse al servicio del escuadrón de los aurores para tener más información. El resultado casi fue desastroso. Si no hubiera sido por el colgante de Granth seguramente Harry no estaría vivo. Lily apenas se enteró del ataque le montó una escena a su marido — ¡Mi hijo en peligro de muerte! ¿Y tu dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no me avisaste apenas te enteraste? — Habían sido los gritos que pudo escuchar al salir de la habitación de Harry, justo antes que James a ciegas le diera el caso del que estaba a cargo. Seguramente si James hubiera leído el informe no se lo hubiera dado. Quizás… ahora entendía que nadie, era perfecto. Nadie. Y ciertamente la vida de James Potter tampoco lo era.

Habían claras señales que Lily no lo quería, al menos no con la misma fuerza de antes. Hacía unos días James le contó que había olido perfume de otro hombre en las vestimentas de su mujer. Pero no había querido confrontarla por temor a descubrir la verdad. Un comportamiento poco Gryffindor de su parte. Pero entendía que descubrir esa clase de información era poco placentera. ¿Además qué podía ganar? Nada.

Sirius observó como su amigo tomaba un sorbo de te con leche. Ese mismo día habían dado de alta a Harry. Así que los tres ya se encontraban en la cabaña que James y Lily habían conjurado para protegerse. Lily se encontraba en la habitación con Harry y los dos estaban en la cocina supuestamente hablando de trabajo. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Sirius había sido directo. — He hablado con tu Mimi, ella es la viuda Malfoy…— le soltó apenas se quedaron solos. James pareció tener un paro cardiaco en un segundo, pero se repuso. —¿Malfoy? No puede ser ella— le había dicho

— Sí. Es ella. Hermione Jane Granth. Nacida el 19 de septiembre de 1959 en el Valle de Godric. Ella, tu ex prometida.— el rostro pálido de James no era más que la confirmación que lo que la joven le había confesado era cierto.

— No entiendes, Mimi no puede haberse casado con un Malfoy… Tu no entiendes, no la conoces… a ella le importa un bledo eso… no— James estaba demasiado seguro de lo que decía.

— Bueno… Quizás tu Mimi no, pero Hermione Granth sí. Y si me preguntas la has cagado de una manera monumental. Se casó al mes que rompieron— Sirius tuvo la impresión de estar pateando en el suelo a su mejor amigo. James le puso la mano al aire en señal que se callara. Eran sus códigos. James se paró de su asiento buscando algo de aire. Después de un par de minutos tratando de respirar adecuadamente se sirvió una tasa de leche con te. Vieja costumbre que había aprendido de su madre para procesar las malas noticias.

— Me confesó todo por Veritaserum, solo lo hiso para que le ayudara a tener la custodia de su nieto político. —dijo después de ver a su amigo tomar otro sorbo. James parecía absorto en él.

—¿Está bien? ¿Cómo la viste? ¿Se infectó?— preguntaba calmadamente James. Aún no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

— Físicamente está bien. Muy bien diría yo. No se infectó. Protegió a Narcisa y Draco en cuanto pudo. Aún así Narcisa Malfoy está grave. Y el pequeño corre riesgo de quedar en manos de los Lestranges. Así que como podrás intuir no se encuentra tranquila.— James no era ni siquiera la sombra de hacía unos años. Las preocupaciones de la guerra lo habían carcomido poco a poco.

— Me dijo que habían sido prometidos… no quise preguntarle más. Claramente no es un tema placentero para ella— Sirius insistió en verlo, pero James seguía concentrado en su taza de te.

— Al parecer Voldemort la quiere muerta porque son familia. — dijo soltando los hombros, fue en ese momento que James lo observo.

— Ella solo quiere proteger a su familia. Parece que quiere a Narcisa y a Draco. Habla de ellos como si fueron lo único que tuviera. — Sirius relajó sus hombros.

— Ella siempre quiso tener hermanos. Siempre pensó en tener una familia grande. — Respondió James con voz pastosa — Ella haría cualquier cosas por quienes quiere…

— Y lo sabrás tu… — No pudo evitar decirlo.

— No entiendes Sirius… yo…— se estaba comenzando a desarmar.

— No te voy a juzgar James. Ya tienes suficiente con tu consciencia. Solo cuéntamelo cuando estés listo para decirme la verdad… no quiero presionarte—

— No se merecía lo que le hice… lo sé… pero... creía que no la quería como… — Se quedó en silencio. ¿Era su impresión o James estaba llorando? Sí, estaba llorando a moco tendido.

— Calma James… ya está. Malograste lo que tenías con ella. Se cayó. Todo bien. ¿Qué más puedes hacer? Ahora ella te odia con todas sus fuerzas, no quiere saber de ti. Ya se acabó. No te sientas mal… se casó con Malfoy por despecho, pero según ella tampoco le fue mal, al menos encontró una familia— terminó de decir. Claramente lo suyo no eran las palabras de asiento, porque ahora James tenía cara de querer vomitar.

— ¿Me odia?—

— Más que a Voldemort, según lo que entendí. — No entendía porque decirle eso le complacía. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

— Mimi no es capaz de odiar… no puede ser la misma… ella tu no la conoces… Sirius… ella— James estaba entrando a la etapa de negación.

— Tu Mimi se murió. Fin. Ya está. Sería bueno que le des su colgante, las gracias y fin. — Dijo parándose de su asiento. No estaba en posición para juzgar a nadie, él mismo había hecho eso a decenas de féminas en sus años escolares. Pero la mirada de la mujer, la pena y decepción en su rostro le habían marcado. Sacudió su cabeza. — Estoy seguro que cuando Narcisa despierte los tres saldrán de Londres. Listo. Nunca más la verás. Es lo mejor para todos. — Sirius dio unas palmadas en el hombro a James.

—¿Y la guerra? Ella siempre hablaba de hacer un mundo mejor. No puede irse ¿No?— Sirius miró por encima del hombro a James.

— James, parece que no me has entendido. Tu Mimi ya no existe.—Dijo saliendo de la cocina. No estaba bien disfrutar del dolor de su mejor amigo, sin embargo no podía evitarlo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

* * *

Hola a todos,

Me he demorado en subir porque he estado de viaje. Ahora que ya se acabó el trabajo por unos días, podré subir los capítulos que vienen con más soltura. Si se dan cuenta he tomado en consideración varias de sus sugerencias y reflexiones. En este capitulo no ha sido mencionado Severus con la frecuencia de los capítulos anteriores, pero sin duda est preesente. pero sin duda est reflexiones. En este capitulo no ha sido mencionado Severus con la frecuencia de los capitulos deá presente. Con relación a Lily, el panorama se pintará poco a poco. Y no, esta historia no tiene que ver con "Tiempo futuro". Lily no tiene un protagonismo neurálgico en esta historia. Así que descarten hipótesis complicadas.

En cuanto a Hermione, quise hacerla un poco más humana. No quería ponerla como la clásica heroína que perdona los errores, si no como alguien que tiene memoria. Una mujer que ha gozado un decepción no solo amorosa ,si no también amical… Me gustaría saber su opinión. Aquí abajito hay un cuadradito bien coqueto donde pueden dejar sus comentarios. No sean tímidos.

Muchas gracias por su tiempo, nos leemos prontito

Dlila

n/a: He tenido problemas para poner este cap. de manera adecuada. Cada vez que lo subo me transforma el texto. ¿Por qué creen que sea? Yo trabajo en Mac ¿será por eso? ahsh...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

 **Reflexiones de un chico malo, un chico muy malo**

* * *

— _¿Acaso no te das cuenta que no tienes nada que hacer acá, Snape? Tu y tu sucia magia no tiene cabida en Hogwarts. ¡Eso! ¡Escóndete en la mazmorra como la serpiente que eres!—_

* * *

¿Acaso había llegado navidad y no se había dado cuenta? Porque después de escuchar la confesión de Granth estaba seguro que sí. Ahora tenía información privilegiada. Potter no era una mansa paloma como Lily hacía ver. Era tan o más asqueroso que los Crabe, Dolohov o Lestrange. Había engañados a todos los que conocía para tener a Granth y a Lily al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera les había contado a sus amigos, todo para que su plan maestro calzara. Quizás Potter sea más Slytherin que él mismo. Lily vivía engañada.

Pero quizás también todos lo estén. Cada vez que él y Lily se veían a las afueras de el Bosque de Dean, después de una sesión desesperada de sexo ella terminaba diciendo algo como —"Esto está mal… James no se merece esto"— Aún así terminaban juntos varias veces a la semana. Sin embargo las esperanzas de tener algo formal con ella bordeaba lo imposible, no después de ser perseguida por mortifagos y el sentimiento de culpa que tenía ella de ponerle los cuernos a su marido. No podía engañarse, aunque era extremadamente delicioso dejar como imbécil a Potter y tener a Lily entre sus brazos, pero lo que había entre ellos no llegaba a ser normal ni mucho menos sano.

Severus Snape sonrió de lado a lado, tomó un sorbo de su te de canela y manzanas mientras veía a su ahijado jugar con lo que parecía un peluche de perro. Hermione Granth había salido esa tarde a ver unos asuntos relacionados a Draco. —"Saldré a ver firmar unos contratos, y solucionar lo de Draco, dale un vistazo, vendré apenas pueda"— le había dicho mirándolo a los ojos después de la conversación que habían tenido en el pasillo mientras Draco dormía, curioso aunque su boca decía aquello toda la expresión de su cuerpo lo negaba ¿Qué se traería entre manos Granth? Pero después de su última conversación tenía un poco más de confianza en la castaña. Conversación en la cuál habían limado parcialmente asperezas, después de todo ella seguía siendo una Granth y él un Snape.

—Draco nos necesita— le había dicho él, cuando ella estaba saliendo de la habitación. Horas después de haberle escuchado confesarse ante Black. Severus tenía un plan, tener a sus amigos cerca y a sus enemigos más cerca aún. Y en este punto no sabía como encasillar a Granth. Ella le barrió con la mirada como dudando de sus intensiones, pero sabía, que ella aún se encontraba débil, después de todo había utilizado mucho magia en las últimas horas y se había expuesto a una poción de nivel tres como para leer su mente, mente que por cierto estaba bloqueada.

— ¿Estás infectado?— preguntó ella cambiando de tema, su rostro perfectamente simétrico esbozaba una sonrisa sardónica. Era como si no le creyera su interés por su ahijado. Y si había algo que Severus Snape a quienes en verdad quería eran su Madre, Lily y finalmente a Draco. Él mismo no sabía porqué le guardaba cariño al mocoso de su amigo, pero lo sentía y era auténtico.

— No estoy para bromas Granth, Yo soy quien por ley puede tener mejor chances de tener la custodia de Draco que Bellatrix—inmediatamente noto que el rostro de la mujer cambio radicalmente, ahora lo miraba con cuidado, como estudiándolo y asintiendo levemente. — Como debes de saber Lucius y Narcisa me nombraron como padrino de Draco mucho antes de que llegaran a conocerte— le dijo mientras ella achicaba los ojos, sus labios pequeño se arrugan y sus hombres escuetos se alzaban.

—¿Qué propones?— soltó ella es un solo tiro como esperando que él diga alguna pachotada.

— Una tregua, sé que no somos precisamente amigos, ni nada que se le parezca, pero claramente Draco nos necesita— dijo tratando de sonar lo más ecuánime posible, si mostraba entusiasmo Granth se espantaría o peor hasta dudaría de él.

— Dime algo sustancial Snape ¿Cómo materializamos esta alianza? ¿Qué propones con acciones? — directa a la médula. Como si la cháchara le apestara.

— Cuidar a Draco, esperar a que Narcisa despierte e investigar qué diablos paso. ¿Te parece?— dijo cortando la palabras. Severus no estaba demasiado cómodo con la idea de compartir algo con la bruja que tenía en frente, pero la efectividad y prolijidad de sus acciones le hacía pensar que era una bruja capaz de lograr lo que se proponía.

— Está bien. He mandado a los elfos a que manden las cosas de Draco a Granth Manior, si quieres puedo pedirles que lleven tus cosas a la habitación de invitados— dijo ella mirando que nadie los observara.

—¿tu casa? ¿quieres que viva en tu casa?— dijo el a punto de reír.

— eres un idiota ¿lo sabes, no? ¿Cómo querías hacer esto? ¿Ir nosotros a tu cueva de ratas? ¿Crees que dejaría a Draco a merced de Dumbledore? …— Otra vez mencionaba a Dumbledore de manera despectiva, como si le conociera… eso era seguro… ¿Por qué Granth mostraba tanto rechazo a Albus?

— Está bien, está bien… pero quiero normas de convivencia…—dijo él mirándola fijamente a sus ojos dorados, sus mejillas rosas y la robustez de sus labios… Quizás los labios más carnosos que haya conocido, inclusive que los de la propia Lily.

— ¿no me digas…. Quieres tu habitación color rosa? — mordió sus labios sonriendo.

—No, no quiero que te vuelvas a meter a mi cabeza. — dijo él

—No, Yo me meto donde quiero… — dijo ella en tono bajo. El furioso sujetó su brazo derecho con violencia, él sabía que ella era bruja mucho más poderosa que él, pero aún así se atrevió a hacer un contacto físico.

— Todavía puedo quedarme con Draco yo solo , y si me da la gana podemos estar en Hogwarts ¿Adivina con quién? — El olor de la mujer era bajo todo punto de vista embriagante. Sí, estaba guapa. Sí, era jodidamente poderosa. Pero había algo más, algo de lo que no estaba muy seguro de lo que se trataba.

Ella con delicadeza zafó su brazo de su mano, y en un suave movimiento acomodo su cabello detrás de su oreja. —Está bien... te podría jurar por juramento inquebrantable no volver a entrar a tu cerebro, si así lo deseas, pero con la condición que cumplas tu palabra de procurar a toda costa el bien estar de Draco. ¿Qun crees que pueda merecer tu confianza?testigo ¿Quira capaz de incendiar el mundo. — Estciarry que est soltero. Decenas de peé te parece ese trato? — dijo ella mirándolo fijamente. Severus podía sentir sus rodillas doblarse, no creía que era por ella sino por el efecto de sus ojos dorados. Hermione Granth era la exageración del poder femenino. Sí, quizás no tenía el carisma ni el encanto de Lily Evans pero tenía algo que nunca antes había visto, fuego. Era si como con una sola mirada fuera capaz de incendiar el mundo. — Está bien —dijo sonriendo de lado —¿Pero quién será el testigo? No podemos hacerlo sin un testigo ¿Quién crees que pueda merecer tu confianza?—

— Sirius Black— respondió ella mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Lo conoces?— preguntó el, definitivamente Black había engatusado de alguna manera a Granth.

— Algo así… ¿Te parece bien?—

—Por mi está bien… — dijo distraído en el cuello de la mujer. Ella retrocedió mirando la hora en la pared, era como si de la nada se hubiera dado cuenta de algo elemental, porque su piel repentinamente palideció, sus pupilas se dilataron. Era como si entrara en trance por unos escasos segundos…

—¿Granth?— toco su hombro pero ella no pareció afectada — Oye…— ella sacudió su cabeza e inmediatamente habló. — Saldré a ver firmar unos contratos, y solucionar lo de Draco, dale un vistazo, vendré apenas pueda — dijo ella limpiándose la túnica.

— Está bien me quedo…— respondió inmediatamente.

—Escúchame bien Snape… no quiero por ningún motivo ver al vejete por aquí, ni por mi casa… ¿entendiste?— se acercó más a él

— perfecto— sonrió él.— ¿A dónde vas? ¿Al ministerio?— dijo viéndola caminar hacia atrás.

— No preguntes… cuando llegue vendré con Black a hacer el juramento ¿Me escuchaste? Así que si en verdad estás si tienes dudas sobre lo que vas a hacer más vale que lo vayas pensando… porque esta puede ser tu última oportunidad…—

— Ándate de una vez, no tengo nada que pensar…— Granth lo miró de pies a cabeza para mirar otra vez el reloj en la pared. Entrecerró los ojos y sin decir más salió corriendo por el pasillo.

De aquella conversación más de seis horas. Al parecer Granth tenía demasiadas cosas por resolver. Quizás la conversación con Black haya puesto demasiado sensible a nivel mágico, de repente y hasta por eso estaba confiando en el baboso cara de perro. Recordando mejor el ambiente, él podría jurar que Black estaba muy interesado en el bien estar de la castaña. Claro, Black nunca se caracterizó por sus niveles de profesionalismo. Pero sí por su lealtad a Potter. ¿Acaso podría utilizar eso a su favor? Definitivamente. ¿Qué pasaría si él dejara solo completamente solo a Potter? Sin su mujer, sin su hijo, ni amigos y con el amor de su juventud en un estado de odio perpetuo hacía él. Severus sonrió aún más. Ese podía ser su momento de venganza extrema. Quizás si aprendía como utilizar a Granth podría llegar a no solo terminar con esa estúpida guerra, si no también tener a Lily y lo más importante vengarse de Potter como se debe. Granth podía ser la herramienta para destruir al mago que le quitó en algún momento lo que daba sentido a su vida… Potter no sabría lo que vendría.

El primer paso estaba en trabajar en Black. Quizás y con suerte no tuviera mucho que hacer…

* * *

James Potter

No podía seguir en esa cabaña, sintiendo la mirada acusadora de su mujer. Lily no le iba a perdonar fácilmente. Si bien tenía en cuenta que la situación con la pelirroja nunca sería la misma a la de unos años atrás , pensaba que podían llevar su convivencia de la mejor manera, y quizás con esfuerzo vuelvan a encender la chispa de lo que alguna vez tuvieron. Pero con el atentado todo estaba peor. —"¿Quién te crees? ¡Yo soy su madre! ¡Yo soy la primera persona a quién debes acudir!"— Le había dicho después de pegarle dos veces en la misma mejilla. —"No tengo ni idea el porqué pensé que serías un buen padre… ¡Por Merlín! ¡No sé ni siquiera porqué me casé contigo"— fue otro de sus gritos después de que Sirius salió de la casa. Sí, James Potter estaba en toda la extensión de la palabra con el corazón roto no lo estaba por las palabras de su esposa, si no por la confesión de su mejor amigo —"James, parece que no me has entendido. Tu Mimi ya no existe."— le había dicho.

Su Mimi había muerto en el instante en que todo terminó para ellos. Un día de mayo, el cuál prefería olvidar porque siempre volvía a tener esa horrible en el estómago. Había días en que aún podía sentir el aroma afrutado de su cabello, otros era aún peor podía escuchar su risa traviesa diciéndole "Eres un tonto, James Potter… Un tonto adorable". ¿Cómo podía extrañar a alguien que no veía desde hacía más de tres años? James siguió caminando por Londres muggle hasta llegar la entrada al mundo mágico. Suspiró cansado. Todo lo que él quería era beber un par de tragos y olvidarse de todo. Olvidarse por ejemplo de aquella noche en la cabaña del bosque de Dean. El día en que toco cada centímetro cuadrado de su cuerpo. El día en que ella se entrego a él. Merlín no recordaba verla tan feliz como ese día. Quizás sí, la última vez que estuvieron juntos el día que cumplió 18 años, apenas un par de meses antes de que todo estallara en sus narices. Ella le había enviado una bota vieja junto a una carta. — Cuando sean las diez de la noche, toca la bota— decía en el papel. Mimi se las había ingeniado para hacer un transportador que funcionara en Hogwarts. Ese día el había aparecido en lo que parecía una isla en el caribe. Ese día le hubiera podido confesar todo, pero ella se veía tan linda. Apenas lo vio corrió y abrazó su cuello con aprensión. Nadie lo había visto así, nadie. James sintió en ese momento un poder sobre natural, como si estuviera hecho de acero y nadie podría romperlo. Hermione le hacía sentirse así, quizás por eso no quería confesarle que Evans había empezado a mostrar interés en él. Ese día hicieron el amor en toda la definición de la palabra, pero también ese día se dio cuenta que no la merecía. Ya mucho años después se dio cuenta que había metido las cuatro patas al dejarla ir.

Las paredes se abrieron ante él. Pero no estaba preparado para lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

— ¡Lord Voldemort está muerto! ¡El señor oscuro ha sido vencido!— Los gritos se oían en todo el callejón Diagon. La respiración de James Charlus Potter se aceleró. Apenas había llegado a Londres mágico se dio con la sorpresa que este estallaba de alegría tras la supuesta noticia. Negó con la cabeza, no era posible… Personas a su lado lloraban agradecidas por la noticia, otro par de decenas cantaban, saltaban. No podía ser, no lo creía. Miró en dirección a la tienda del Olivanders, unas cuantas personas estaban tan o más desencajadas que él. No era para menos. James Potter solo había salido a comprar una botella de whiskey cien fuegos, pero se había dado con la noticia…. Una noticia que no sabía su era cierta.

James sacó su varita y la agitó, de ella salió la figura deforme de su ciervo. — Busca a Sirius, pregúntale qué pasa — la figura deforme salió corriendo a la velocidad de la luz. Desde hacía unos meses la figura de su Patronus se deformaba más y más, no era algo que tuviera planificado, simplemente desde hacía unos meses su ciervo parecía estar derritiéndose, desfigurándose.

Inmediatamente sintió una mano en su hombre. James saltó del susto. Viró para ver de quien se trataba, no era ni más ni menos de su padre, Charlus Potter — Soy yo James. Tenemos que ir a la casa James…vamos— Sin esperar a que él aceptara su padre lo transportó hacía el bosque quedaba a la espalda de su casa en el Valle de Godric.

— ¿Se puede saber que pasa? — dijo James recuperando el aire de sus pulmones. Pero su padre se veía más preocupado en que nadie los fuera a escuchar o ver.

— Escúchame bien James. Nadie, pero N.A.D.I.E puede saber que Harry estuvo en el ataque a la familia muggle ¿me oíste?— su padre lo tomo de la solapa obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. Su padre tenía el mismo traje que el de hacía unas horas. Estaba despeinado. Su padre estaba en algo más…

— ¿Qué demonios pasa? Papá , me estás asustando…— Charlus Potter volvió a mirar a su lado. El bosque era seguro, sus antepasados habían hechizado el lugar para que solo las personas aliadas pudieran entrar. mi. Por esos años François, el padre de Hermione, estaba siendo formado en ca la bota— decla cabaña del bosque de Dean. El dal

— No fue Dolohov quien mató a los muggles ni atacó a Harry… fue… el que no debe ser nombrado …— Todo el color de su rostro se perdió.

— Al parecer el choque de magias dejó lo dejó muy mal herido… hace unos minutos un escuadrón de aurores persiguiendo a los Lestrange encontraron su escondite, los atacaron… pero solo encontraron el cadáver del mago. Es él….Ellos no saben aún como murió pero… pero… creo que no está muerto… ¡Diablos! No sé como explicarte esto … — Charlus Potter tenía sus dos manos en los hombros de su hijo.

— Tranquilízate papá ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿es decir de verdad es él? ¿y si lo es, cómo sabes que no está del todo muerto?—volvió a preguntar

— James… James… solo tu y Sirius saben que Harry estaba ahí ese noche, ¿verdad?

— Sí, pero aún no me explicas…

— Cuando lleguemos a la orden no menciones nada de Harry ¿está bien? Ya le mande un mensaje a Sirius…

—Papá ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!— gritó James al más puro estilo que cuando hacía sus pataletas por más atención. Su anciano progenitor tragó grueso.

— Este es un resumen muy escueto…. Voldemort ha muerto hoy en la tarde, al menos su cuerpo ha dejado de existir. Eso no significa que está del todo acabado. ¿entiendes? Hace muchos años, más de lo que quiero recordar… Yo conocí a Tom Morvolo Riddle, él fue … el fue una persona muy querida para mi, era casi de la familia… … Pero con el pasar de los años iba notando como cambiaba, es una larga historia… aún así me enteré de sus verdaderas intenciones y de cómo planificaba obtener lo que quería… Ese hombre se convirtió en años más tarde en Lord Voldemort…. Pero lo conozco Jimmy, sé que él tiene varios planes de remplazo, y si algo tiene que ver Harry en su muerte, el aún estará sobre él.— La confesión de su padre no tenía sentido alguno.

—No entiendo… Papá…

—Yo trabajaba en el área de misterio en el ministerio, el empezó a hacer unos trabajos para mi. Por esos años François, el padre de Hermione, había sido mandado a Francia por un intercambio entre ministerios… Tom era eficiente, pero sucedían cosas raras alrededor de él… pensé que eran simples coincidencias, después de todo Tom podía ser encantador… se ganaba la confianza de todos en la oficina. Pero un día, uno de los artefactos que encontramos me mostro algo increíble. Era una especie de copa, la cual cuando la tocabas podía mostrar en su interior los recuerdos de la persona más cercana. Ahí vi lo que había hecho Tom, había matado personas para poder dividir su alma. Hablé con Dumbledore, pensé hasta acusarlo hasta con el mismo ministro. Pero para ese entonces Tom ya había escalado en las altas esferas… poco a poco me fui alejando de él. Unos cuantos meses después François regresó ocupó su lugar y mandaron a Tom a otro departamento. Gracias a Merlín porque para ese entonces tu madre ya estaba embarazada. Sí yo abría mi boca, estoy seguro que tu hubieran estado en peligro. — Charlus observó la cara desencajada de su hijo.

—¿Dividió su alma?— sintió que el liquido de su boca desaparecía.

—Sí— musitó él

—¿Cómo?— preguntó

— No lo sé… diablos… Solo lo sabe Albus… pero prométeme que no comentarás anda hasta que él lo haga, por favor— suplicó Charlus

—¿Por qué?—

— Porque conozco a Albus… Sí él se entera que posiblemente un pedazo del alma de Tom este en el cuerpo de Harry… no quiero pensar lo que llegaría a pasar.— Charlus sacudió los hombros de su James fuertemente.

—mi… mi hijo tiene un pedazo del alma de ese mago… ¿estás seguro lo que me estás diciendo?— James gritó aún más fuerte.

—No lo sé… es una teoría, pero también está el medallón que te regaló Mimi. No lo sé… tengo que hablar con ella, necesito saber exactamente como lo hiso, entre otras cosas… quizás sea ella quien ahora porte el alma de Tom… quizás esté equivocado. Pero de lo que estoy completamente seguro es que no puedes contarle a nadie lo que ha pasado. Ni siquiera a Lily— "Genial otro secreto guardado a mi mujer" James asintió fuertemente.

— ¡Júramelo!— gritó su padre

— Está bien, lo juro— James volvió a mirarlo detenidamente. — ¿Vas a escribirle? A Hermione me refiero… La última vez que se vieron…— James se calló. La última vez que Mimi vio a su Charlus fue en el entierro de su madre. Ella había ido a dejar sus respetos al hombre, después de todo había sido parte de su familia por muchos años, pero le había dicho algo que destrozó el corazón del anciano " No me tomes esto a mal, Charlus, pero no habrá próxima vez… La última vez que yo te vuelva a ver será para dejarte las margaritas que tanto te gustan, sabes que te quise como un padre. Pero lo que tu familia me hiso, solo lo olvida la muerte." Eso según lo que le había contado su padre.

— No, estoy seguro que mandaría la lechuza de regreso. Tendré que ir a verla a Malfoy Manior o la mansión de su abuela— dijo el hombre mirando el piso. En momentos como ese se daba patadas mentales. El tema de Hermione Granth era un tema sensible para todos los Potter.

* * *

Sirius Black

— ¡¿Dónde diablos has estado Sirius Black?!— gritó desde el otro extremo de la sala un descompuesto pero aliviado Remus Lupin. Habían pasado exactamente solo tres horas desde el anuncio de la muerte de Voldemort en el mundo mágico, pero por alguna extraña razón la guerra parecía que no estaba terminada. Sirius sonrió a todos en la sala quienes parecían también sorprendidos con su presencia.

—¿De qué me perdí?— dijo Sirius Black claramente evadiendo la pregunta de uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Oh, casi de nada… ¡Solo que Voldemort estiró la pata!— gritó desde un extremo un extasiado James Potter…

— Lo siento.. lo siento… les explicaré más tarde… — dijo tratando de calmar los ánimos de sus mejores amigos. Mientras tanto con el rabillo del ojo podía ver a Arthur Weasley conversar con Ojo loco. Los dos parecían haber estado en combate por el estado desgastado de sus ropas, mientras que Ted Tonks miraba con otro par de aurores el mapa que estaba tendido sobre la mesa de estar de la sala. Al fondo vio a Charlus y Albus hablar expresivamente, pero al parecer estaban usando un campo de fuerza porque no podía escucharles nada.

— Te mandé un mensaje ¿Por qué no contestaste?— Su mejor amigo se acercó peligrosamente a él. — Hay tres aurores desaparecidos, pensamos que te había pasado algo— James movía sus brazos en todas las direcciones, pero curiosamente el no estaba interesado en lo que decía.

—No, nos has dicho dónde estabas— volvió a decir Remus acercándose a James. Felizmente su misión con los lobos no había salido tan mal como creía. Después de todo el seguía con vida. Sirius miró atentamente la expresión que Albus le daba a Charlus al parecer estaba discutiendo de algo gordo.

— Si se calman puedo explicarle todo… pero necesito que Albus me escuche también.— Sirius movió sus manos tratando de capturar la mirada de los dos viejo magos que estaban al fondo. Dumbledore movió su mano, asintió y caminó hacia ellos.

— Señor Black, estábamos preocupados por usted. ¿Dónde estaba?— preguntó el director amablemente mientras Charlus parecía tiritar de rabia. Minerva quien estaba al otro extremo conversando con un par de aurores se adhirió al grupo.

— Lo siento, pero me encontraba matando a Voldemort. Lo siento— dijo Sirius rascándose la nuca.

—¿qué?— Remus y James refutaron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Hola a todos

¿Qué les pareció? Creo que poco a poco se va construyendo los escenarios de la acción. ¿Están odiando a James o a Severus? Esperen como se van desarrollando los próximo escenarios y verán que Hermione no se quedará atrás. Las personas podemos hacer cosas estúpidas cuando tenemos el corazón hecho leña. Quizás y en los próximos capítulos cambien el rating para poner escenas más complejas. Ya saben que leo cada uno de sus comentarios así que no sean tímidos con ellos, porque sin lugar a dudas los tomo en cuenta para escribir.

Nos leemos pronto, miles de besos

Dlila

Post update

Discuplen por las partes faltantes en la historia, como algunos usuarios saben, tengo problemas para subir archivos desde mi Mac a la página. No tenía esa clase de problemas cuando empleaba una Pc. De todas manera, mis más sinceras disculpas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos**

Otra vez por acá. ¡Ya era hora! La vida de una muggle no es tan fácil. He pasado por muchas emociones estos meses de ausencia, por lo que me fue complicado ponerme al día con ustedes. Pero he regresado con más.

Como saben con el paso de los años me ha gustado dotar a los personajes con capas y capas de complejidad. A veces se me da, otras no. Por lo que sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi, pues aportan mucho a la historia. Espero que con el paso de los capítulos se den cuenta de un detalle de esta historia, que me parece crucial para que entiendan el título de este fic.

En este capitulo, veremos algunos cabos sueltos dejados el capitulo pasado. Al final describiré un poco el trasfondo de cada escena. Y unos comentarios adicionales sobre mi cuenta en Fanfiction.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Mi guerra**

Severus

Hay pocas cosas en el mundo que le producen tanto calor como el abrazo de su ahijado. No es que él tenga un talento natural con los infantes, muy por el contrario, los encontraba desagradables y profundamente aburridos. Sin embargo la mirada que Draco le dedicaba le hacía sentir importante, como si su opinión y presencia fueran lo único que ocurría a su alrededor. Quizás sea el hecho que Lucius tenga el mismo carisma que Tobías, quizás así se explique el porqué Draco pensara más en él como en una figura de confianza que el propio Lucius, pero no podía culpar al pequeño. Es más si se ponía a pensar tanto Lucius como Tobías, se parecían en varios aspectos. Ariscos y con una capacidad para hacer la vida del resto una miseria. Claro, la diferencia radicaba en que Lucius era el rey Midas en el mundo de los negocios, y su padre un profundo fracasado. Si había uno o varios dioses en el mundo debía de agradecerles por su espantosa muerte, antes que hiciera la vida de su madre una miseria sin fin. Claro, su madre, era la segunda persona quien le hacía sentir ese mismo calor. Acariciando la pequeña espalda de su ahijado, intentando que se duerma recordaba la canción que su madre solía cantarle. Tarareó el ritmo mientras con movimientos anti horarios sobaba la espalda del pequeño, mientras este se abrazaba más a su cuello.

— Ya vendrá— dijo con voz rasposa, mientras veía delante de él un cuadro del renacimiento. La habitación parecía sacada de una obra de literatura francesa del siglo dieciséis, no entendía como Granth había omitido que la mansión Granth era más que una casa sangre pura, era en toda la extensión de la palabra un palacio.

— Mamá, Mimi…— volvió a decir el pequeño mientras se aprisionaba contra él. En su corta vida había visto a su abuelo morir, su madre caer enferma y su padre desaparecer… Y por si fuera poco, a quien consideraba su familia no llegaba. Granth estaba jugando no solo con su tiempo, sino con el tiempo de Draco. ¿Es que acaso la bruja no conocía la palabra consideración?

—¡MIMI!— gritó el infante saltando de su cuello para salir exigir el abrazo de quien estaba detrás de él. Severus viró lentamente para encontrarse con la figura ahora desalineada de Hermione Granth. La mujer quien solo hace unas cuantas horas había salido altiva de su presencia, proclamando ser la única en proteger a Cissy y a Draco, entraba a la habitación como si dos camiones le hubieran pasado por encima. Apenas podía caminar, su rostro estaba morado, pero aún así conservaba el perfecto estado simétrico de sus proporciones. Draco se detuvo analizando profundamente la imagen de su Mimi. La miró nuevamente apunto de romperse a llorar.

— oh cariño, no es nada. Estoy bien, solo me caí mientras jugaba… — Ella se agachó esperando ser abrazada por el pequeño, este se acercó con mucho cuidado y la abrazó con la fuerzas que pudo, empezó a llorar.

— genial Granth, has terminado por hacer llorar al niño— musitó con algo de violencia.

— Lo siento bebé, o te preocupes no es nada. Tu tío Severus me va a curar, te prometo que no jugaré así nuevamente. ¿está bien?— Draco, solo la abrazaba como queriendo olerla en el abrazo. — ¿Verdad Severus?—preguntó ella, tratando de que su voz se sintiera suave, muy diferente a cómo se había acostumbrado a oírla. Él simplemente ladeó su cabeza y caminó hasta donde había el escritorio, en donde había dejado sus dos maletas. Abrió con mucho cuidado una de sus maletas y se abrió ante él su pequeño laboratorio. Sacó de uno de los especieros un pote verde esmeralda. Volvió hacía ella, no pudo evitar notar como Draco lo volvía a mirar como si de pronto encontrara fascinación en sus facciones. Contra su voluntad tosió una sonrisa cómplice a su ahijado y le enseñó el pote verde al pequeño rubio.

— Draco ¿Puedes ayudar a Hermione? Dale espacio para que me enseñe sus heridas— Draco con la habilidad de un bebé tomó el rostro de Hermione y le señaló los espacios morados.

— ¿Se puede saber con quien jugaste? Por esto asumo a que a hechizos, encantamientos y algún que otro deporte de contacto — Severus sujetó la quijada de la mujer con cuidado analizando los moretones. En una de las manos tenía un poco de ungüento, depositó con cuidado la pasta cremosa sobre su piel. Habían quedado en una paz temporal hasta que el juramento inquebrantable se concrete.

— Por lo visto te ha gustado tu habitación, este era la habitación de mi abuelo. Mi abuelo no soportaba compartir habitación por eso tenía su propio cuarto con biblioteca incluida. Después de su muerte, cuando todavía era niña, me la pasaba aquí más que en mi propia habitación. Si abres esa puerta tendrás acceso a la habitación de Draco.— Su voz era cansada, pero aún había un brillo de su odiosa personalidad.

Draco miraba a Severus con sumo cuidado, con una de sus pequeñas manos tomó un poco del ungüento y lo puso sobre el rostro de Hermione. — Despacio Draco, y no te lo comas.— Guió sus pequeñas manos sobre la nariz de la castaña. — Después de esto debes dormir, así Mimi también dormirá y se pondrá mejor— dijo tranquilamente mientras Draco lo miraba.

— ¿Te gustó curarme?— preguntó ella tranquilamente abrazando por la cintura al pequeño. Este atinó a sonreírle y asentirle despacio.

— Vas a ser un buen medimago ¿No lo crees Severus?— el pareció sorprenderse por unos breves segundos para después asentir.

Hermione se paró y en un solo movimiento cargó a Draco, caminó con él hacia la puerta en ingresó hasta la cuna, pero este no se desprendió de ella. Severus pudo notar que ella sonrió de lado y se sentó en el sillón al lado de la cuna. Suavemente acomodó su cabello detrás de la oreja. Solo tuvieron que esperar unos pocos minutos para que Draco se durmiera.

— ¡Por Merlín estuve dos horas esperando a que durmiera … y tu…!— musitó él , acercándose el hacía ella, cargó a Draco en su brazos y lo depositó en la cuna de madera. Ella todavía inclinada sobre el rubio acarició su cabello platinado, lo miro un momento y se sentó en el sillon de terciopleo verde al lado de la cuna.

—Es un viejo truco que aprendí de su primera elfa doméstica— dijo recostando su cabeza en el sillón. — Severus tengo poco tiempo hasta encontrarme con el vejete de Dumbledore, toma esto, ven— Se acerco con cautela hacia ella. — ¿qué es esto?— dijo mirando el frasco de vidrio pequeño.

— Voy a confiar en ti, en realidad no tengo otra alternativa.— dijo sonriendo — esto, mi querido Snape. El día en que no regrese al lado de Draco, si desaparezco más de un día … míralo. Hay un pensadero que aparecerá a ti en la habitación de mi abuelo. No confíes en nadie que diga que me conozca. Todas las personas que lo hicieron terminaron muertas o muertas para mi… — dijo lo último casi sin respirar. Severus no sabía qué decir exactamente.

— Me tengo que ir a Malfoy Manior, tengo poco tiempo para que se cumpla el plazo— volvió a decir. Ella hizo el intento de pararse pero aún sentía dolor en las articulaciones.

— ¡Santa Morgana! Granth ¿Tanto te gusta el misterio? Puedes al menos decirme porqué te fuiste tanto tiempo y porqué estás como si te hubieras caído del Big Ben…— preguntó cruzando los brazos y achicando sus ojos. Granth arrugó el seño como cansada. puso una mano entre sus cejas y comenzó masajearse levemente.

— Maté a algunos cuantos mortifagos en busca de Lucius, pero nada. Logré que Sirius confié en mi para que sea nuestro testigo en la promesa inquebrantable, pero a costas de la muerte del cuerpo de tu querido señor oscuro… lástima que … esto esté lejos de terminar, Snape… Tom Riddley está vivo y en más de una parte. — Hermione sobó sus manos con cuidado, podía ver que sus manos estaban algo moradas. No estaba entendiendo qué estaba diciendo la mujer de proporciones simétricas, esto le pasaba en fiarse de mujeres con complejos de heroínas. Bueno nunca tanto, Granth había aclarado que la guerra no le importaba, que solo hacía lo que hacia por quienes consideraba su familia… curioso que casi no tenga tal.

—Quiero detalles Granth, y no me vengas que no tienes tiempo. Estoy confiando en ti, si haz leído en algo mi cabeza sabes que no lo hago a menudo. ¿Y en serio? ¿Black? ¿Acaso no tienes amigos? — Decía mirando como Granth cambiaba de mueca.

— Lo dice el señor simpatía, ¿dime cómo están tus mejores amigos? ¡Es verdad! No tienes. Cuando te dije que sería Black estabas conforme ¿lo recuerdas? ¿No me digas que sufres pérdida de memoria, Snape? — su sonrisa a pesar de ser sardónica era por decirlo menos encantadora, quizás hasta la misma Cissy le había enseñado.

El únicamente insistió con su mirada, y tras unos segundos ella soltó un rotundo —Está bien…— dijo encogiendo sus hombros Severus tratando de recordar cómo sus planes dentro — Black es un libro abierto, es tan visceral, tan auténtico. Sus pensamientos concuerdan con sus acciones. Él es el guardián perfecto. Él difícilmente miente… es increíble… Es cínico y siempre sus afectos están expuestos… Pensé que el sería ideal para nuestro propósito. Si el juramenta algo es porque está seguro que lo conseguirá. Así que pensé que el podría ayudarnos con el juramento, eso claro si yo le mostraba algo en retorno… Nada en este mundo es gratis. Así que fui a buscarlo, le propuse ayudarlo en su lucha con el megalomaniaco que antes adorabas… ¿Pero sabes que pensó? ¿Sabes qué me dijo? — Granth cambiaba la entonación en cada oración, era como si verdad estuviera metida en la historia, el negó de lado. — me dijo que sí me ayudaría . Que nuestra deuda quedaría saldada, pero que yo también le tendría que jurar contigo de por medio que su ahijado también estaría a salvo. El cínico me dijo que solo estaría dispuesto hacer lo mismo que yo hiciera por salvar a su familia, tal como yo. Si no supiera que el no tiene el don de la legeritmancia hubiera creído que estaba leyendo mis pensamientos.

—¿qué?— dijo Severus viendo con otro brillo los ojos dorados de la mujer que tenía en frente. Granth estaba comportándose como una adolescente, eso era claro, es decir estaba dándole demasiada información antes de hacer el juramento, quizás y todo sea parte su plan. Severus rascó su cabeza. Algo no le estaba gustando de todo esto ¿Voldemort muerto? ¿Ella aliándose con quienes no quiere ver? ¿En serio ella esperaba que le creyera todo eso sin dudar de ella?

— Sí, me dijo que el podría ser la bisagra con la orden….bueno no lo dijo pero lo pensó, y tiene razón es decir… a partir de lo que pasó estos últimos días yo no siento igual, algo está cambiando. Así que yo le propuse la idea, el aceptó…

Aceptamos todos los términos de por medio, pero cuando estábamos en el ministerio a punto de venir para acá nos atacó Lestrange. Tuve la genial idea de perseguirla, y tras de mi Black. En resumen Voldemort ha perdido su cuerpo, sus seguidores están dispersos pero con la misma fuerza, y ahora debo hacer una alianza con Dumbledore y la orden para conseguir tiempo. Lucius está desaparecido, Cissy en coma… Merlín no será lo mejor, pero podremos proteger a Draco.— Granth se paró de golpe mirando el reloj que colgaba detrás de él.

— Me voy, no tengo tiempo para esto.— Sacudió un poco su túnica, y todavía con dolor visible en su rostro empuñó su varita.

— Antes que te vayas. Tiene que quedar claro que si vamos a hacer esto. Si Draco va a depender de nosotros, tenemos que pensar en función al otro. No puedes desaparecerte sin decirme a donde vas o jugar a los secretitos. Porque te guste o no... me guste o no, somos todo lo que tiene por ahora.

— ¿ya terminaste con tu charla inspiracional ?— musitó aburrida — me voy. Nos vemos más tarde. Dijo las palabras para desaparecer. Severus chasqueó su lengua indignado. Si todo salía bien, su plan debía de estar por encajar. Granth era una pieza más en toda la orquesta. Quizás y dentro de poco estaría cerca a la sinfonía del fin de James Potter.

* * *

 _James_

James miró detenidamente el rostro de su mejor amigo, tratando de que no se le escapara ningún detalle de lo que estaba aconteciendo. Sirius, claro estaba, había perdido la razón. Había llegado a la orden con esa mueca rota en una risa, abriéndose paso entre todos los presentes. Después de haber estado preocupados por él, él llegaba soltando una bomba a mitad del salón. Conocía a Sirius inclusive mejor que a él mismo, sabía lo que esa mirada de perro significaba: Malas noticias. Es más por el brillo a media luz de su rosto podría jurar que ha tenido uno de sus muchas sesiones de terapias amorosas con brujas de pocas restricciones morales.

— Creo que no le hemos entendido— dijo Dumbledore desde el extremo de la habitación y acercándose hacía el grupo de en medio, donde estaban todos los líderes de los escuadrones, incluidos él, Remus y Frank. Estaba claro que la confusión no solo era suya. Tanto Remus como Frank tenían la quijada por el piso.

— Sí, no vine antes porque maté a Voldemort, lo siento por no contestar los patronus antes— dijo él rascándose la cabeza y arrugando la nariz, justo el mismo gesto que hacía cuando lo atrapaban haciendo una travesura. ¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo?

— El cuerpo de Voldie está siendo resguardado por la legión noreste de Francia, vengo para informarles. Necesitamos repatriar el cuerpo, hacer unos estudios y bueno claro el papeleo.— Decía Sirius con su máxima sonrisa. James se acercó a su peludo amigo y tomó su frente en busca si estaba delirando o no.

—¡¿qué?!— todos los aurores gritaron al unísono, James miró inmediatamente a su padre. Claro, él ya lo sabía. Sabía que habían encontrado el cuerpo del señor oscuro cuando un grupo de aurores estaban detrás de los Lestrange. ¿Pero cómo es que su padre había obtenido la información si parecía que ni el mismo Dumbledore lo sabía. ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PASANDO?!

—Ya saben papeleo… esa serie de pergaminos que tenemos que llenar cada vez que matamos a uno de los malos ¿no entienden? Eso que siempre olvido hacer…— decía Sirius moviendo las brazos rápidamente.

—No, Sirius… lo que no entendemos es como tu solo mataste al señor oscuro— Respondió Remus inmediatamente, moviendo las manos en todas las direcciones. Ver la reacción de Moony era cómica, quizás en otro momento le hubiera parecido gracioso, pero ahora estaba concentrado en lo que estaba ocurriendo delante de él.

—ah claro, el pequeño detalle. Estaba herido, tuve ayuda. ¡Claro! Si me disculpan colegas tengo que hablar en privado. ¿Albus, Kingsley, Charlus podemos hablar en el despacho?— dijo mirando a los hombres que estaban al otro extremo. Esto pareció molestar al resto de los que ocupaban la habitación.

—¡¿qué?!— gritó una grave detrás de él. Remus perdió la poca paciencia que estaba tratando de contener. El hombre lobo tenía la costumbre mover repetidamente los pies cuando estaba ansioso.

— Lo siento muchachos, primero debo hablar con ellos.— volvió la vista hacia ellos. Antes de que James pudiera formar una palabra de la nada apareció un figura deforme parecida a una nutria, en realidad no sabía exactamente qué animal era pero se paró en medio de la sala mirando atentamente a su mejor amigo y tras mas de tres años de la ausencia de su voz pudo escuchar ese tono de voz —"Sirius te necesito aquí, tráelos"— Hermione, era sin duda su Mimi.

— ¡¿Mimi?!— soltó James mirando extrañado a su mejor amigo. Quien parecía morderse los labios. Albus y Charlus se miraron entre si, asintiendo fuertemente mientras Kingsley parecía tan o más perdido que el mismo.

—¿Quién es ella?— Le escuchó decir a su otro mejor amigo, pero la pregunta fue omitida por todos los involucrados en la habitación. Remus miró hacía James inquiridoramente.

— Bueno, me quede sin tiempo… será mejor irnos caballeros le prometí a Mimi estar ahí lo más rápido posible. Tenemos que irnos a Malfoy Manior, Granth nos está esperando ahí— Antes que Sirius pudiera hacer un movimiento de mano James sujetó su muñeca derecha fuertemente. —¿Qué está pasando?— Trató de decir lo más calmadamente posible, pero falló. Nada en su voz tenía una reminiscencia de mesura. Sirius deslizó su mano rápidamente, se rasco con su otra mano la cabeza. —Lo siento Prongs… tu no puedes ir— le hizo una mueca parecida a una media sonrisa, pero James solo podía sentir su rostro arder. —¡No!— gritó —Voy con ustedes— enfatizó

—No vas, en primer lugar porque ella no te quiere ahí, en segunda porque no es tu misión y tercero porque tu solo echarías a perder todo lo que hemos conseguido. Así que pido su permiso profesor para sacar a James de esta reunión— Sirius no tuvo que esperar una respuesta de Albus porque este se acercó a el junto a Kingsley y Charlus para luego desaparecer. Sintiéndose de piedra, James sentía que la respiración se le iba.

—James ¿Quién es Mimi?— la voz rasposa de Moony lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. James desvió su mirada y camino hacia la puerta. Su mirada estaba fija en el suelo, mientras llevaba sus pasos hasta el marco de madera, cuando se topó con los tacones incontrastables de Lily Potter. Alzó la vista hasta toparse con sus ojos esmeralda repletos de ira. — Sí, James ¿Quién es Mimi?— dijo su mujer cruzando los brazos. "Viva el amor" pensó capturó otra bocanada de aire.

* * *

 _Sirius_

En toda su joven vida había visto a Albus Dumbledore perder la paciencia con tanta facilidad como en ese momento. Si le preguntaban le resultaba cómico ver al anciano responder como si tuviera seis años, pero debido a lo complejo de la situación le estaba empezando a cansar. Sirius miró suplicante a Charlus, quien desde el momento en que la joven bruja abrió la boca tenía una mano entre las cejas tratando de contenerse. Hermione Granth, alías Mimi era un sincero dolor de cabeza. No porque sea temeraria, ni porque sus palabras sean cortantes. No, era un dolor de cabeza porque no podía callarse. Era como si todo su halo de brillantes y sobriedad se perdiera al discutir con el anciano.

—¡Y SEGÚN USTED, EL GRAN GENIO DE LA MAGIA MODERNA, ¿QUÉ DEBÍAMOS HACER?!— Los gritos de Granth retumban en todo la sala. Charlus, Kinsley y Sirius miraban la escena como si tratara de un partido de tennis.

—¡ Avisarnos! ¡ Has puesto en sobre aviso a Riddley! ¿Acaso no lo puedes ver niña tonta?! Esto es una guerra, te supera a ti y a tus berrinches. Tenías que avisarnos, somos profesionales, sabemos perfectamente lo que hacemos…— Los brazos de Albus se movían con todo su cuerpo

— Sí claro, como yo si yo le confiara algo. Usted sabía de los pedazos de su alma durante mucho tiempo y no dijo nada a nadie. ¿Cómo puede esperar que confié en usted? ¿Es que acaso no se acuerda de que sus geniales ideas siempre terminan mal? ¿ No se acuerda que es un viejo cerdo manipulador que cree poder controlar la vida de todos a su antojo?— Los cabellos de Granth se volvían aún más salvajes que ella misma. Albus estaba por contestar, pero Charlus puso una mano al pecho de Albus.

—Ya fue suficiente, ustedes dos— grito en voz firma Charlus, volviendo la mirada a los dos. — Dejen sus problemas para otro momento. Necesitamos saber qué ha pasado. ¿Qué demonio pasará ahora? ¿Y qué tanto saben de las almas del señor oscuro?

— Las ratas de Voldemort son fáciles de leer en estado vulnerable. Habían rastros de sus pensamientos vacíos, Voldemort borraba sus recuerdos cuando los consideraba importantes. Fue algo fácil rastrear los pasos, por unos días…— La castaña se retiró el cabello de su rostro, dejando a relucir su piel perfecta de porcelana. Sirius sintió como un leve cosquilleo en su estómago y sus mejillas arder. Desvió la vista hacia Albus quien parecía haber contralado el color de su rostro. El cual a diferencia de él, lo llevaba más bien de ira.

— Bien, lo que sabemos es lo siguiente— suspiró Albus cansado — Voldemort dividió sus almas. No sabemos el número exacto, pero sabemos que hizo. El diario que tenía Abraxas es prueba de aquello. ¿ El que tienes en tu despacho?—Sirius pudo notar como el rostro de Hermione cambiaba de expresión a una seña urgente de ansiedad.

— ¿Eso era lo que Severus buscaba en mi casa aquel día?— era como si castaña hubiera sentido que todo el agua de su boca se hubiera secado. — Claro…— ella pego un grito en silencio, como retándose. Sacudió sus rizos y volvió su vista a Dumbledore. Inmediatamente corrió hacía el vestíbulo que daba al estudio principal. Todo la siguieron sin ni siquiera preguntar el destino. Granth abrió la puerta de madera y vió todos los libros por el piso, pergaminos tirados, adorno hechos añicos. Era como si alguien hubiera aparecido directamente en el estudio. Corrió hacia el cajón de doble fondo en el escritorio principal. Pero por más que lo vacío de principio a fin no lo encontró.

— No está acá… los malditos se lo han llevado— dijo con voz seca

— ¿Cómo pudieron pasar todas las barreras de Malfoy Manior?— preguntó Charlus desde el lado derecho de Sirius, mientras Kingley revisaba con su varita los techos, en señal de magia desprendida. El ambiente lujosamente lúgubre daba el aspecto de una de aquellas películas muggles que James acostumbraba a ver en su adolescencia, o mejor dicho que le obligaba a ver.

— El único que ha podido ser es un Malfoy de Sangre.. mierda… — Hermione sujeto su nuca con las dos manos. Era evidente lo que se le estaba ocurriendo.

— Lucius ha mandado a matar a su propia familia…— Sirius vio como los ojos de la castaña se cargaban de lágrimas. La tensión en la mandíbula de la mujer era evidente, como si estuviera conteniendo palabras.

El silencio de la habitación se sentía denso. La castaña de ojos dorados hacía lo imposible por secar sus lágrimas sin que se les notara.

—Bueno ya sabemos quien fue el responsable de la muerte de Abraxas, aunque sinceramente dudo que Lucius sentencie a muerte a su primogénito— dijo Albus.

— Ustedes no entienden…. — Granth se paró inmediatamente de su lugar. — Todo tiene sentido, Lucius quería que su padre apoyara a Voldemort con más dinero. Cissy siempre decía que esos eran sus principales problemas con Lucius, quizás por eso… quizás por eso demonios. Tiene sentido— secó sus lágrimas con ira.

— Ahora lo importante es conseguir información. Sin las cabecillas será más difícil conseguir información de cómo derrotarlo.— Charlus habló captando la atención de todos en el lugar. Granth se acercó a Sirius y desde ese espacio declaró — Sigan con sus planes, no pienso recibir ordenes de este viejo— dijo ella en el tono más despectivo que escuchó jamás en alguien.

— Creo que no estás entendiendo, Mimi— dijo Charlus en tono paternal, casi como recordaba cuando le hablaba a la madre de James. Pero ella no le hizo ni la más mínima gracia ser llamada de esa manera, al menos eso pensó Sirius al ver como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas carmín. — Estamos en medio de una gran guerra, por más tengamos rencillas personales tenemos que unirnos. No sabemos cuales serán las consciencias de la muerte del señor oscuro. Los Lestrange son peligrosos, la desaparición de Malfoy es inquietante y por si fuera poco no sabemos en dónde están las otras partes del alma del señor oscuro— decía en voz pausada mientras Albus asentía.

— No, son ustedes quienes no entienden. Si los he llamado no es porque quiera trabajar para ustedes o con ustedes, es solo para ponerlos sobre aviso. Yo estaré involucrada, acabaré con quienes amenacen a mi familia y me largo. Así de simple, sólo quiero que no me estorben, especialmente usted— dijo mirando a Dumbledore– Y no, no confió en ustedes más que en los mortifagos. Si están acá es un acto de pura confianza hacia Black, Sólo les diré que voy a acabar con Voldemort, los Lestrange y todo los que sean una amenaza. Y si ustedes y sus ideales se entrometen en mi camino, seguirán en mi lista. Y esto va para ti Albus, no dejaré que tomes el control, no de nuevo.

—¡Hermione! Ya basta de pataletas y amenazas sin sentido, tenemos que hablar en serio. ¡Y no, está vez no vas a salir pateando todo! — en un acto que Sirius nunca antes había visto al padre de James, vio como este sujetaba el brazo de la mujer, y como si fuera su padre la arrastro hacía fuera del estudio. Nadie, ni siquiera él se atrevió a seguirlos.

* * *

 _Hermione_

Sí, quizás perder los papeles no fue atinado de su parte. Pero debía de reconocer que tener en frente al vejete de Dumbledore había rebasado sus límites. ¿Cómo se supone debía de reaccionar ante el peor traidor de la historia de su vida? Claro, porque si su abuela no hubiera confiado ciegamente en la barba andante quizás su vida sea menos catastrófica. Y ahora debía de enfrentar directamente a los ojos del hombre que por años consideró como un madre mirarla de manera desaprobatoria. Charlus se veía por lejos muchísimo mejor desde la última vez que lo vio. Sus cabellos canos parecían más plata que blanco y el brillo de su piel era el mismo con el que creció. Por más que quisiera evitarlo, una especie de calor se acomodó en el fondo de su pecho, como si estuviera ¿aliviada? Sació su cabeza tratando de sacar ideas trilladas de su cabeza.

— Se acabó Hermione, se acabaron las niñerías. Estamos en una guerra y el lado más susceptible eres tu. ¡Y no pongas esa cara que sé perfectamente que lo sabes!— Hermione trató de entrar en su cabeza, pero como dicen a veces no se puede superar al maestro. Charlus Potter era una bóveda. Por más que tratara el patricarca de los Potter no daba cabo suelto. Ella simplemente atinó a cruzar sus brazos. Genial, simplemente genial. Ahí estaba ella frente a su maestro, ex suegro, ex figura paterna y por su puesto aún el hombre que nunca la decepciono. Dándole cátedra de cómo comportarse después de casi dos años de no verse.

—¿Qué quieres Charlus? Sabes que hablo en serio, no pienso trabajar con Dumbledore.

— ¡Te dije que BASTA! — alzando aún más la voz — Voldemort ya sabe quien eres, desde el momento que su hechizo pego en el cuerpo de Harry pudo reconocerte. ¡Por Merlin, Hermione! Estamos hablando en serio. No es solo tu vida, no es solo tu guerra es de miles de personas. Millones. — Movía sus brazos por todos los lados.— Sé que estás molesta, tienes toda la razón en estarlo. Pero esta situación nos supera a todos. TODOS. ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías descubierto la manera de hacer un horrocrux?!— Sintió que un tirón de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo de principio a fin, su boca se secó pero aún así sostuvo la mirada.

— Porque no lo es— dijo por fin después de un segundo, Hermione miró el contorno del marco de la puerta. Para luego ver a los ojos de Charlus. — No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pensé que el me quería…— Intentó que su voz no le fallara, pero al parecer estaba perdiendo el control que por tantos años le costo reconstruir. Hermione acomodó uno de sus delicados rizos detrás de su oreja — El día me contaste que se podía hacer ….eso matando a personas, me chocó . Siempre pensé que el amor era más fuerte que todo. Era lo que tu, Dorea y mi abuela decían en la hora del Té "El amor lo puede todo"— escupió con algo de ira, para mirar nuevamente el piso —… Así que pensé que yo podía cambiar eso, que yo podría dividir mi alma usando el amor de por medio, pero no para vivir para siempre… sino para amar— sintió el sabor salado de sus lágrimas. Odiaba aquello, juró nunca más hacerlo y ahí estaba ella de diecisiete otra vez.

— La noche en que me enteré de Lily, la noche en el castillo. Traté de recuperar el relicario y el medallón. Pero tu hijo me lo negó. Me dijo que lo perdió y sabes perfectamente que no puedo entrar a su cerebro… sabes que no podía comprobar si me estaba mintiendo o no. Le creí— decía mirando el suelo y tratando de controlar el vibrato de su voz.

Charlus quedó en silencio por unos segundos. — Pero te diste cuenta ¿verdad? Supiste que algo le pasó a James… ¡Merlin! Sacrificaste años de tu vida Mimi ¿Acaso no sabias que era peligroso? ¿Querías probar tu punto? — Charlus parecía mortificado, angustiado.

— Era una niña tonta Charlus, lo sabes. Moría por él. Cuando hablaban de la proximidad de la guerra, sentía pánico… tenia miedo que algo le pasara y yo no podría hacer nada, sin poder estudiar en Hogwarts, sin poder verlo. ¿Cómo se suponía que lo protegería? — Hermione se secó la lágrima traviesa que besaba la base de rostro. — Pero llegué al castillo ese día, tenía que darle una noticia y él no estaba respondiendo mis cartas… ¿Sabes de que me enteré cuando estaba ahí? Que ni Sirius, ni Lupin ni siquiera el traidor de Peter sabían quien demonios era. Que fui engañada por un mocoso por más de diecisiete años… Lo encontré con el eterno amor de su vida… todo me dolió…. Todo se volvió gris… todo cambió… TODO. ¿Y DONDE ESTABA DOREA? ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS TU? Dorea lo sabía todo desde el comienzo… claro que lo sabía porque ella tampoco quería mezclar su sangre con una Gaunt, primero hubiera preferido que le sacaran todos los dedos de los pies… ¿verdad?— Hermione pudo ver como el rostro de su maestro de ponía de papel.

—Yo… no me di cuenta… Hermion..— pero la castaña no lo dejo terminar. — no importa… ya está hecho y gracias a mi estupidez y ese amor infértil tu nieto está a salvo…

— Sabes que Voldemort lo buscará Hermione.

— Ese no es mi problema, Charlus. Ya tuve suficiente con tu hijo… como para ahora preocuparme por tu nieto.

—¿ Y entonces por qué ahora estás aliada con Sirius?—

— Porque me es útil. Esta es mi guerra, porque no quiero que nadie lastime a mi familia. Draco y Cissy son importantes para mi. No voy a dejarlos solos ni a merced de asesinos. Yo sé amar y en este tiempo a odiar también… No quiero que Albus y sus sucias menos estén cerca de mi. No pienso trabajar con él.— Charlus se acercó a ella.

— Esta no es tu guerra Hermione, no escaparás esta vez. ¿Crees que no me preocupé cuando me enteré que te casaste con Abraxas? ¿Crees que no perseguí a tu abuela para que me explicara? Esta vez no, Mimi. Esta vez no vas a salir huyendo… no voy a esperar a que ahora te cases con quien ¿Los Lestrange? NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE PASÓ DESPUÉS… QUIZÁS PARA TI FUE FACIL DEJARLO TODO ATRÁS… PERO TU ERAS MI HIJA, MI HIJA. NO PORQUE TE FUERAS A CASAR CON JAMES SI NO PORQUE YO TE QUERÍA… ¿Y TIENES LA CARA DE DECIRME QUE ES TU GUERRA? ¿TU GUERRA? ¿CREES QUE POR DESAPARECER POR AÑOS TE HE DEJADO DE VER COMO UNA HIJA? PENSÉ QUE QUERIAS ESPACIO, PERO ESTO… NO… NO … NO ESCARÁS NI HARÁS UN BERRINCHE..

— Estaba embarazada— dijo en un intento por callarlo, pero lo único que logró fue que Charlus sujetara una mano en su pecho. —Lo siento…

* * *

Hola a todos,

Sí han pasado meses. Pero en serio, esto de ser muggle no se me da bien. En los próximos meses voy a mudarme no solo de casa sino también de país. Por lo que he estado "full" con los trámites.

¿A qué no esperaban lo último? Bueno en realidad era recontra evidente. Como uno más uno. Me estoy quedando en este tiempo, porque quiero construir el ambiente. Nos leemos pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos,**

 _ **Como saben esta semana es ¡Semana de actualización de todas mis historias!. Yo estoy super hiper mega feliz de poder tener el tiempo de hacerlo. El único inconveniente es que me he dado cuenta que a pesar que me leen, son muy pocos los que dejan un comentario. En proporción de 30 a 1 ( es decir de 30 personas que me leen solo una deja un comentario) Si soy sincera eso no es tan chévere. Pero en fin. Esta semana estoy hiper mega inspirada. Si todo sale bien podré terminar dos de mis historias este mes. (En estos momentos estoy bailando). Más abajito les dejaré mi apreciación del capítulo de hoy. Solo les puedo adelantar que este capítulo veremos un "Bitch slap", esa clase de dosis que nuestros verdaderos amigos nos dan cuando nos equivocamos. Sin más los dejos con el capítulo 8. De sobra está decir que me encanta leerlos, asó que no sean tímidos. Besitos.**_

* * *

 **Cómo dejar un corazón roto**

Capitulo 8: La mente rota

Sirius Black era hombre de palabra, especialmente cuando se trataba de sí mismo. Si él se proponía algo, lo lograba. Así funcionaba las cosas para el primogénito negado de los Black. Por eso cuando Hermione Granth le confesó que había sido prometida de su mejor amigo, y que por lo visto había sido algo más que un compromiso pactado por familias, decidió ponerle la señal de prohibido en la frente. Hermione o Mimi, para tal caso, era mujer fuera de su liga. Aún así no podía dejar de evitar el suave cosquilleo debajo de sus pantalones cada vez que ella volvía la vista hacía él. Eran cosas que simplemente no podía controlar. Y si bien eran pocas las mujeres con tamaño efecto en él, debía ser lo más estricto posible. ¡¿Cómo alguien como el genial Sirius Black pueda fijarse en la señorita sangre pura?! ¡POR MERLÍN, MORGANA, CIRCE Y TODOS LOS MAGOS DE LA HISTORIA!

Sacudió su cabeza mientras como la bruja de cabellos indomables caminaba delante de él junto a Charlus. No entendía muy bien como encajaba el padre de James en el nuevo escenario. A estas alturas la promesa inquebrantable entre Snivellus y ella debía haberse hecho. Pero gracias a la pataleta que la mujer le plantó a todos en la orden habían tardado más de lo planeado. Y ahora claro se les había sumado el patriarca de los Potter. Los tres habían llegado ya la mansión de los Granth en profundo silencio. Un silencio casi lacerante. Conocía esa cara en Charlus, había llorado como niño. Puso la misma cara cuando Dorea murió y cuando creyó que tenía la culpa del ataque de Harry. ¿Qué habría pasado?

Granth por otro lado se notaba más serena, como si le hubieran quitado tres hipogrifos de encima. No tenía la mirada matadora de siempre. Y claro cuando él se refería a matadora era algo como _"Te voy a matar y lo vas a disfrutar_ ". No, muy por el contrario era como si hubiera rejuvenecido. —Extraño— pensó rascando su quijada, mientras seguía los pasos de la castaña en medio de la penumbra. Por lo que podía ver el lugar era un palacio. Parecía de la nobleza francesa del siglo XVI es más, por sus conocimientos en monarquías absolutistas inculcadas por Walburga, podía reconocer retratos de Enrique IV de Francia o conocido anteriormente como Enrique de Navarra, uno de los primeros magos en llegar a la monarquía francesa; vasijas de porcelana fina de al menos tres centenas de años de antigüedad; y candelabros victorianos. Todo sumamente prolijo. Le pareció curioso no haberse topado con ningún elfo doméstico. Raro si tomaba en cuenta las dimensiones de la casa. Mimi, se paró de inmediato sobre el marco de una puerta. Solo bastó medio segundo para que Sirius se diera cuenta de la insufrible presencia de Snivellus cabeza de baba. Allí estaba él, tan horrible como siempre. Alto, respingado, con la nariz sobresaliendo delante de todo su cuerpo. Sí, bueno… algunas brujas podrían encontrar atractivo a la cosa que se hacía llamar Severus Snape, pero él en lo personal lo hallaba horrible. Por una simple razón: estaba podrido por dentro. Fin de la historia.

Snape miraba de manera reprobatoria hacia ella. Pero antes de que pudiera lanzarle el insulto cariñoso de bienvenida, como buen merodeador que era, Granth le dijo un simple — Te callas y me sigues…— ¿le parecía o Mimi había resultado ser más bella que antes? No dijo nada porque estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose. Severus lo barrió con la mirada. — No necesito que los dos monten un numerito aquí, así que sólo síganme hasta la tercera habitación…— volvió a decir la castaña con tono más estricto que antes. No dijo nada. Los cuatro llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser un salón de baile o recepción. Habían ventanales con vidrios típicos de iglesias muggle. Charlus, quien parecía estar en sintonía con el lugar movió su mano hacia arriba y prendió todo las antorchas que habían en los candelabros de cristal. Claro, definitivamente no era la primera vez que Charlus estaba en ese lugar.

—¿Qué hace usted acá?— dijo Snape apenas visualizo a Charlus de pies a cabeza. Antes que Sirius pudiera abrir la boca para insultarlo, Granth se abrió paso entre él y Severus, tocando suavemente su pecho.— ¿Usted es Severus Snape verdad? Leí hace unos meses su artículo sobre 30 usos de la Articola en pociones curativas, excelente investigación aunque difiero en su posición en el proceso de fragmentación de la raíz. Aún así creo que usted sería excepcional en el ministerio — Todos miraron por un momento al padre de James como si hubiera perdido un tornillo, especialmente Severus. — Mi nombre es Charlus Potter fui maestro de Hermione, claro y ahora seré el segundo testigo de la promesa inquebrantable entre usted y Mimi.

Severus lanzó una mirada inquisidora a la castaña, quien parecía estar batallando consigo misma. Le pareció raro que los dos no dijeran nada. —Bien— soltó sin más Snape, mientras la boca pequeña de Hermione le hablaba pero el no entendía muy bien lo que decía.

—¿si estás listo?…—parecía preguntarle la castaña nuevamente. Sirius solo atinó a asentir. Severus se acercó a la mitad de la sala. Seguidamente Granth también lo hizo, tomaron sus manos el uno al otro. Sabía que tenía que decir. — Esta es una promesa inquebrantable. Yo Sirius Black..– dijo sacando su varita— y yo Charlus Potter…— dijo desde el otro lado el padre de James.— Somos los testigos de esta promesa…— dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

–Yo, Hermione Gaunt, llamada Hermione Granth en los nuevos registros, prometo a nunca entrar de manera abrupta o sin permiso a la mente de Severus Snape. — Severus entrecerró los ojos como calculando sus palabras.— promete también que no lo harás si sientes que estoy en estado vulnerable…— Granth asintió. — también si percibo que esté en estado vulnerable.— Los dos terminaron el hechizo mirándose perfectamente a los ojos, un halo de luz los rodeó. Había algo en los ojos viperinos del mago, algo que no podía definir a ciencia cierta que no le gustaba. No sabía pero Sirius estaba seguro que no le gustaba para nada.

* * *

 **James**

No podía dormir. Ni siquiera juntar los ojos. La sola idea de que Hermione estuviera envuelta en medio del drama de la guerra lo aturdía. Sí, habían días que pensaba en ella, era más bien lamentos. Se la pasaba imaginando que hubiera sido de su vida si las cosas no se hubieran torcido, si no hubiera sido tan hijo de… , bueno si no hubiera malogrado lo mejor que tuvo en su puñetera vida como adolescente. Si él hubiera sido devoto al amor que su prometida sentía por él, quizás hasta podría haberla convencido que lo perdonara por haber ocultado su existencia a sus amigos. Otros días solo pensaba en como encontrarla, en buscarla y rogarle perdón. Pero ese día era distinto. Estaba claro que Hermione y Sirius habían derrotado al señor oscuro con extraña facilidad. Solo por lo que podía imaginar Sirius había quedado fascinado por la castaña, y no le faltaba razón. Quizás sea su peculiar belleza. Hermione siempre supo que nunca fue competencia contra Lily Potter, pero aun así ella tenia el aura más puro que conocía.

Se sentó en la cama. Vio a su esposa dormir plácidamente. Todo el escenario era complicado. Su esposa había decidido dejar el tema de Mimi en cuanto Minerva se les acercó presurosa para hablar de la condición de Harry, ese mismo día en la noche. Sin embargo Remus no había sido tan complaciente, muy por el contrario. El hombre lobo lo tomó del brazo y lo llevo a un área protegida dentro de la orden. Lupin a pesar de tener la misma edad que él, tenía una madurez propia de un anciano, especialmente cuando se trataba de la guerra.

—Puedo ser un hombre lobo, pero nunca idiota. "Mimi", no es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre. Y por si fuera poco Sirius tenía el mismo perfume que tenías tu cada vez que llegabas de vacaciones en Hogwarts. Me lo vas a decir y no. No me voy a esperar a que venga el pijo de Canuto. Que ya tengo suficiente con el numerito que nos ha plantado.— Sí, por el color en su cara James pudo notar que no estaba para nada feliz. En ese momento lo único que pudo llegar a retener fue "el perfume de Hermione en el cuerpo de Sirius". Recordaba claramente el leve temblor en su labio inferior y el violento dolor en la espalda. —¿Perfume dijiste?— respondió él confundido. — Cuando venias de vacaciones, especialmente los últimos años, derramabas ese perfume. Por mucho tiempo pensé que era el olor de tu madre, pero después me di cuenta que …— se quedó callado por unos segundos. — que tenías relaciones con esa mujer… ¿Es ella Mimi? ¿La misma con la que te acostabas cuando empezabas tu relación con Lily?— James se quedó de piedra, ¿acaso Remus sabía más de lo que él creía? El dolor en la garganta, el peso en los pies ¿Acaso era culpa? Definitivamente. —No… diablos ¡NO!— Fue en ese preciso momento en que James se dio cuenta que estaban en el almacén de la cocina. Las latas de sopa fría y frijoles pre-cocidos estaban a escasos centímetros detrás de él. Con un toque de su varita cerró la puerta y lo selló cualquier ruido tanto externo como interno. Para después toparse con la mirada furibunda del hombre lobo. No a Remus no le hacía gracia que le dejaran fuera de la jugada. — Lo siento— recordó decir antes de poder contar algo relacionado acerca de ella. — Esto… ¡diablos! Mimi fue mi prometida. Sé que alguna vez les conté acerca de mi compromiso… pero mentí, mentí a lo grande. Todo me explotó en la cara— dijo a toda velocidad casi sin poder respirar. Pero en cuanto vio directamente a las pupilas de su amigo, se enteró que no podría salir de rositas con el tema.

—No te comportes como un niño James, porque no lo eres. Estamos en una guerra. GUERRA. Toma aire y quiero que te sinceres. Porque me temo…, me temo que lo que me digas está directamente relacionado con lo que me fui a enterar en la manada de Greyback.— Con su clásica paciencia, Remus se sentó en un saco de harina de Trigo, mientras esperaba que él, James, pudiera formular oraciones coherentes. Y así fue que pudo confesar todo, absolutamente todo lo relacionado con su Mimi. Desde la primera infancia, cuando ella contaba sus pecas, mientras el le hacia lo mismo bajo el sol abrazador de Agosto; la vez que le rompió el corazón hasta la manera en que volvió a saber de ella. Remus trataba no ser tan expresivo, pero no lo podía culpar. Él había creado una imagen completamente distinta a la realidad.

—¿Quieres decir que tu escribías por nosotros?— volvió a preguntar sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos registraban. —¡Por Merlín, James, eso tipifica como crimen tanto como para muggles como para magos!— gritó. Remus se quedó callado esperando a que dijera algo para defenderse. Pero en vista en que nada pasaba, resopló — Claro, te odia… bueno… lo que a mi me preocupa…— encorvó sus hombros. —… en la manada de Greyback me enteré que los ejércitos de Voldemort estaban intentando experimentar con la sangre de su Lord, hacer mutaciones… el problema es que el ADN de un hombre lobo no mutaba bien con el cromosoma Y de Voldemort, al menos para hacer las réplicas en sus ejércitos. Escuché que había un pariente mujer… la última Gaunt, podrían utilizarla. No habría problema… con dos cromosomas X la mutación podría tener éxito. El problema estaba en que no sabían quien era esa mujer con precisión. El señor oscuro tenía sus reservas con el tema. Pero para Greyback… para él podría ayudarlo a dominar el mundo mágico, era prioridad… todavía lo es— dijo "todavía" encorvado. James no pudo articular palabra por unos minutos. Sí, toda la información venía a él de manera violenta. Hermione nunca fue doncella para ser rescatada, más bien por mucho tiempo pensó que era él quien necesitaba de ella. Especialmente cuando eran niños y las noches de tormenta lo atormentaban. Ella se escabullía a su cama y en completo silencio abrazaba su espalda. Ese dolor en el estómago nuevamente aparecía. Ahora era ella quien podía estar en mas peligro. Primero la muerte de su supuesto esposo y ataque a la nueva familia que ella había formado y ahora la amenaza de los hombres lobo. James no recordó con precisión que fue lo que le dijo a Remus, sólo le recuerda que su mejor amigo le pegó en la nuca. — Mira Prongs, sabes que no me gusta hablar como Sirius. Pero la has cagado de manera monumental. Y no necesariamente me refiero a tu relación con esa mujer. Me refiero a cómo formas tus relaciones interpersonales. Si sigues así ¿Quién podría confiar en ti? — James lo miró, retrocedió su cabeza, no dando crédito a lo que sus oídos asistían. — No me mires con esa cara James. Sabes que tengo razón… Me parece tonto ¿Tanto te costaba introducirla a nosotros? Te has hecho de una enemiga de la manera más tonta. Una mujer herida, James, es más peligrosa que un ejercito de Lords oscuros— terminó de decir, quizás su amigo tenía razón.

* * *

 **Sirius Black is back**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la conocía? ¿tres días? Merlín solo tres días… y para colmo de males había conocido en ella partes para nada encantadoras. Por lo que había presenciado era una bruja demandante, obstinada, vengativa, con un profundo desligue de la moral y para variar pregonaba su odio incondicional a su mejor amigo. Aún así tenía algo, algo que ponía entre dicho su sentido común. Sacudió su cabeza. Sirius estaba loco, loco pero encantado por la mujer de cabellos enredados.

—Yo que tu me voy quitando esas ideas de la cabeza— dijo detrás de él Charlus quien parecía estudiarlo con la mirada. Sus manos estaban detrás de él. Sirius no se había dado cuenta en que momento el padre de James lo había seguido hasta el Jardín. Tampoco tenía idea de qué era lo que estaba hablando. — Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, Sirius— dijo el anciano. Sirius no tenía ni la más "pájara" idea. —¿En realidad no lo sabes?— dijo riendo como si hubiera descubierto un mal chiste. Le pegó una pequeña palmada en la espalda. — Ella todavía lo ama, yo diría que casi nada ha cambiado.— Una especie de frio caliente pareció invadirlo desde los pies a la cabeza, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Es más no quiso ni moverse. — No hay que saber legeritmancia para ver que te gusta Mimi. No pongas esa cara. Lo entiendo, es guapa. Y con toda la personalidad para dominarte, tal como te gusta. Pero anda borrando todas esas fantasías de tu cabeza.— La voz pastosa de Charlus nunca antes le había parecido más irritante. Merlín era como si le prohibieran algo a él. ¡A él!. La misma persona que se fugó de su casa a los dieciséis años, la misma persona que desobedeció al mismo Dumbledore y acabó con el señor oscuro. Rascó su cuello y volvió su cuerpo hacia atrás — ¿Por qué lo dices? No es que te esté dando la razón….—dijo inmediatamente. Se reprendió mentalmente por su rapidez al responder, pero ya estaba hecho. — La conozco desde que nació. Además ¿no has escuchado el dicho muggle: "Del odio al amor hay un solo paso?".— Se sentó en la banca de mármol que daba al pequeño parque. — En este caso ¿no seria del amor al odio?— volvió inquiridoramente, pero solo provocó que Charlus se riera. — Quizás tengas razón, pero creo que también lo ama. Tu no los viste, Sirius. Ellos parecían tan resueltos en lo que sentían…

—Estamos hablando como dos adolescentes Charlus, que flojera… … nos vemos en la orden— dijo tratando de alejarse de la presencia de quien por años consideró como su propio padre. — Antes que te vayas, porque que sé que Mimi te interesa… y no. No es solo por la cara que pones al verla. Eso sería señal suficiente. Pero para variar hay otra señal que nunca falla. Al menos en ella. — Sirius se quedo estático en su asiento y no aceptando nada de lo que el patriarca Potter le tenia que decir. — Cuando Hermione nació nos dimos cuenta de sus poderes naturales, era una bebé extraordinaria. Su abuela estaba orgullosa de ella. Tenía tanto orgullo como miedo. Verás al ser una Gaunt… podrías heredar algunas características macabras de la familia. Y eso lo sabia perfectamente Dumbledore. Es por ello que él la convenció de hacer un hechizo poderoso cuando se dio cuenta que Mimi era una Legeritmante por naturaleza. Le pusieron una especie de maldición encima…— los oídos de Sirius no daban crédito a lo que Charlus decía. —Si, lo sé. Es horrible. Pero supongo que para Magnolia podía ser una herramienta para manejar mejor a su nieta. La maldición funciona hasta ahora… y es la razón por la que Mimi no podía leerle la mente a James ni a mi para tal caso. — dijo el anciano mirando el piso completo de césped. Como no queriendo admitir lo que tenía planeado decirle.— Ella no puede leerle los pensamientos a la gente que la aman. Y tampoco a los que ella ama. Es como si estuvieran bloqueados para ella. Al principio resulto una manera efectiva de controlarla, de criarla lo más sencillo posible. Pero Magnolia no sabía cuales eran las intenciones de Albus a largo plazo. Convenció a Magnolia que lo mejor para Hermione era estudiar en el extranjero, así cuando llegara tendría oportunidad de ser un arma letal contra… bueno el que no debe ser nombrado… — Sirius no lo podía creer — ¿me estás diciendo que Dumbledore siempre pensó en ella como en una arma? — Pero no espero a que el anciano le contestara. — Claro … ¿por eso Granth lo odia?—

—… ojalá fuera solo por eso… mira Sirius… el punto es que Hermione me comentó que ha notado que con el paso de las horas le es más y más difícil entrar a tu cabeza, ella cree que pueda que sea por el hecho que ella pensó conocerte hace unos años. Piensa que está confundiendo el recuerdo que tiene de ti por las cartas de James y por quien ha conocido hace unos días. — Un momento, acaso Charlus le estaba dando a entender otra cosa. ¿pero cómo? Una ya no tan extraña sensación se apoderó de su bajo vientre. Era ridículo, sí. Pero no por ello menos real. Merlín ¿qué acaso tenía 15 años nuevamente? Quizás, ahora Charlus le estaba diciendo que la bruja lee mentes, la misma que tiene los labios más tentadores del mundo mágico y la piel más lozana que en su vida había visto estaba dejando de poder de entrar a su mente porque… estaba confundida. ¿Ya era navidad? ¿su cumpleaños? Seguramente tenía la cara de estúpido que ponía cuando todo se alineaba a su beneficio porque Charlus lo miraba reprobatoriamente. — No te estoy diciendo que esté enamorada de ti… te estoy diciendo o ella te está ,efectivamente, confundiéndose o tu lo estás empezando a hacer… ¿Sabes lo ridículo que te ves, hijo? — Pero lo que que decía Charlus entraba por un oído y salía por el otro.

—Me tengo que ir… nos vemos más tarde Charlus— Sirius sujetó su varita con dirección al caldero chorreante, tenía que hablar con Remus urgentemente. Habían pasado días desde que había hablado con su licántropo amigo, y estaba seguro que en esos tres días su vida había cambiado de pies a cabezas. Nada antes había tendido tanto, color, olor y sabor y su vida. Sirius Black había encontrado la "piedra filosofal de su corazón". — Merlín, sí que soy ridículo— encogió sus hombros, sabiendo perfectamente que eso no era un problema.

* * *

 **Severus Snape.**

Eran las seis de la mañana y en la mansión Grant parecía ser mediodía. Tanto elfos de los Malfoy como de los Gaunt estaban haciendo sus labores domésticas. Sabía que la mujer se podría en dinero pero nunca pensó que llegara a ese punto, en el lugar había más criaturas mágicas que en el mismo bosque oscuro, bueno quizás este exagerando. Raro antes le había parecido el lugar estaba deshabitado . Estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina tomando un té negro con leche, su favorito. Los elfos habían insistido en servirle huevos revueltos con tocino. — La señorita Granth lo está esperando en la habitación del joven heredero.— "Heredero" Le daba un poco de gracia como la mujer trataba a Draco como si fuera de su propia sangre. ¿Por qué una mujer sangre pura se pegaría tanto a un niño que no procreó y que no guarda ninguna relación sanguínea? Severus tuvo que hacerse recordar que la misma madrugada había despedido al viejo Potter y el inútil de Black. Claro, ella no era una sangre pura al cien por ciento. ¿Quién lo era realmente? ¿Qué finalidad? Lo único que quería era largarse de esa guerra, proteger a ella y si se pudiera formar la familia que todos los dioses, magos y el mundo le había negado. Y en eso estaba trabajando. Nada ni nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Merlín le impediría tener lo que merecía. Sonrió terminando de comer el ultimo tocino del plato. Se paró y caminó a la habitación de Draco.

La decoración del palacio, porque era esa no una mansión, era ridículamente hermosa. Se podía respirar la historia de la magia entre sus paredes. La abuela de Granth había recuperado todo el dinero que los antepasados Gaunt habían derrochado. Claro, vendiendo al mejor postor a su única nieta, pero al menos lo había conseguido. Abrió la puerta y encontró a su ahijado cantando a las orillas de su cama, mientras un elfo le ponía una media. ¡El elfo estaba tocando una prenda de ropa! Cuando estaba por detener al insolente, una mano detuvo su pecho. — Ellos nos son esclavos, ellos están a mi servicio por un sueldo.— Granth. Era ella. Su voz insoportable era un emblema. Para ser sincero tenía que reconocer su voz mentalmente sus vellos en la nuca lo hacían. Draco no había reparado en él. Estaba demasiado ocupado preguntado en idioma bebe cosas al elfo. Entre cerró los ojos, ¿Era su imaginación en el primogénito de los Black estaba tratando con cariño a un ser inferior? El hijo de su mejor amigo trataba con cariño al elfo.

—¡Cariño, dale gracias a Gotzene!— Draco mandó tocó la mano suavemente. Ella con su otra mano llevo a Severus a una esquina de la habitación.

—Necesito que me prepares varias dosis de poción mata lobo, quiero que sigas con tus investigaciones de los usos de la Articona en ese tipo de pociones.— Apenas se podía escuchar su voz. Ella lo miró desafiante por unos segundos. Ella bufó indignada sabiendo la cara que puso al escucharla. Sí, estaba cabreado de ser mangoneado por una mujer mandona y con ínfulas de héroe. — No solo eso, necesito que vengas a las tres a mi habitación. Necesitamos acabar con lo que Voldemort empezó.— Ella no espero a que le respondiera ni mucho menos. Despacio salió de la esquina.

Severus se mordió la lengua, no diría nada. Ya había movido suficientes de sus fichas con el idiota Black. Todo estaba saliendo inclusive mejor de lo que él en un momento planificó. No gritaría como un vulgar Gryffindor, el esperaría a que todas las piezas se alineen para poder atacar con mayor precisión. El Ella volvió la vista como si pudiera oírlo hablar interiormente, pero sabía que eso era imposible a esas alturas de las circunstancias. Fue en donde se dio cuenta que ella llevaba una túnica de seda roja, como vestimentas mágicas. Su cabello estaba lizo y llevado a medio lado, dejando al descubierto sus perfecto rostro simétrico. Granth iba a salir y no quería preguntarle. — Yo que tu descansaría al menos una hora más todavía estas cansado— le dijo la mujer en tono casual. Severus asintió con educación. — Otra cosa… — dijo ella dándole la espalda. — Lily Potter no puede saber que vives conmigo. — ¿Cómo se atrevía a entrar a su mente? Un momento Granth había entrado antes en la fiesta… sabía que lo de su amorío con su mejor amiga. —No quiero que ella pise mi casa ¿Entendiste?— enfatizo sus palabras con cuidado. Típico de las mujeres, pensó molesto. Pero no volvió a decir nada.

No seas ridícula, mujer— dijo él pasándola y cargando su ahijado, Draco.

* * *

 **Sirius Black**

Los amigos estaban en el caldero chorreando, en una de las mesas de madera al fondo del salón, en el lugar más oscuro posible. No quería que nadie que no fuera de sus circulo supiera lo que estaba pasando. Por un lado estar en un lugar público era lo mejor, todo el mundo mágico estaba demasiado ocupado celebrando la muerte del señor oscuro como para reparar en su presencia. Según los medios mágicos, fue una legión de aurores mixtos los que acabaron con la amenaza. Nadie tenía los nombres de las personas involucradas. Todo era un misterio, un feliz misterio. Personas bebían alcohol a pesar de ser todavía las once de la mañana. Pero Sirius solo estaba concentrado en su historia y como podía proyectarla sin sonar como si fuera un completo traidor… Remus era la persona de su edad más centrado que conocía, estaba seguro que él le daría luces de cómo proceder de manera adecuada a todo lo que sentía. Llevaban ahí por lo menos un par de horas.

—Es guapa— fue lo primero que pudo oír, y asintió verticalmente. Sirius parecía un idiota si él se pudiera ver estaba seguro que se daría la razón. — Es jodidamente guapa…— Volvió a decir Remus, Sirius solo asentía.

— Repasemos. Fue prometida de tu mejor amigo, a quien ahora odia con todas sus fuerzas. Está al cuidado de su nieto político con Snape, quien no solo fue peor blanco de bromas de James y tuyo en el colegio si no además es el posible amante de Lily. Tercero, Ella es legeritmante natural. Cuarto, es enemiga declarada de Dumbledore, por razones aún no aclaradas. Quinto, asesinó a Voldemort en menos de media hora . Y finalmente es buscada para que de sangre para la próxima amenaza al mundo mágico. ¿Estoy entendiendo? …. Claro me faltaba te gusta… ¿Sabes que estás demasiado viejo para esto? — Remus estaba molesto. — Por si no llega aire a tu cabeza te recuerdo que todavía estamos en guerra. Hay cientos de mortífagos que aún seguirán haciendo daño si las cosas en el mundo mágico no cambian. — Volvió a añadir.

—Lo sé… pero… ¡Merlín! Fue con un golpe en las narices, como una patada a los huevos… no puedo evitarlo…— Sirius movió sus manos por todos lados.

—Por lo que me has contado ella aún está enamorada de él… — dijo terminando el poco café que aún quedaba en la mesa.

—Puede ser… ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?— dijo él moviendo sus hombros.

—no querrás ser el tercero en discordia… el violinista, el que sobra… Sirius— movió su cabeza hacia los lados. Sirius lo observó unos segundos entrecerrando los ojos.

—Joder, que solo te estoy contando que hay algo en ella, algo que me nubla, me paraliza y me hace volar… tampoco es que me quiera casar. Tengo códigos. Además está esta puñetera guerra. Esta guerra… Si la amenaza que me cuentas de los hombres lobo es cierta, si Greyback se está re fortaleciendo y buscando la manera de además regresar a Voldemort, entonces si estamos en serios problemas…—Terminó de decir.

* * *

 **Hermione Granger**

Con cuidado bajó por las escaleras de piedra. Apenas sus pies tocaban el piso las antorchas a los lados se prendían. El camino a las mazmorras del palacio era frio y lúgubre. No en vano su tátara – tátara bisabuelo lo había construido. Solo un verdadero Gaunt podría tener acceso a esos espacios. Hermione caminó despacio hasta dar con la tercera celda. Aplaudió con las dos manos y las antorchas de la puerta de metal se abrieron ante ella.

Despacio y con regocijo abrió la puerta y se sentó en lo que parecía una silla de fierro. Casi no se podía ver nada en el lugar. Ella todavía no había prendido las luces principales. Solo las pequeñas velas laterales de las paredes. El frio era húmedo y penetrante. El sonido de una gotera era todo lo que podía oír. Así se quedo un par de minutos. Sentada el celda, apenas alumbrado. Se paró y camino hasta lo que parecía una mesa de metal en medio del lugar. Con un movimiento de muñeca más luces se prendieron. En medio de la mesa, echado y totalmente ensangrentado yacía echado la figura de un hombre. El estaba maniatado con lo que parecía ramas , hierbas y lianas. Hermione podía sentir la sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Sirvió con pesar una copa de vino, sacado de una pequeña mesa al costado del "huésped" y con calma derramó el líquido en la cara roja del hombre.

—Despierta, querido… es hora de otra de nuestras charlas…— La castaña acarició con un dedo el rostro del hombre viendo perfectamente a sus ojos grises. — Eres tan bello Lucius, lástima… que estés más podrido que yo… con suerte Draco herede tu belleza— Acarició la quijada del hombre. Quien despertó tratando vanamente librarse de las hierbas y lianas. Entre más oponía resistencia más las plantas o ataban.

—Ya te dije todo… todo…— estaba empezando a llorar. La castaña ni se inmutó. — Te lo juro… yo quise… yo no tuve nada…— Hermione puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios. — Lo sé querido, lo vi… vi como además tratabas de matarme… siempre fuiste tan bueno con la oclumancia… yo diría que uno de los mejores. Claro, no tan bueno como yo…— Sonrió a gusto, sentándose en la mesa a su lado. — ¿Por qué mandaste a matar a Cissy? ¡¿Por qué?!— Gritó colérica. El lo negó… — Yo no tengo nada que ver… nada..— volvió a lloriquear… Te conté de los ejércitos, te conté que hay magos infiltrados, te conté todo… Yo no quise— ella limpió con una de sus manos una de sus heridas. Te voy a tener aquí hasta que me digas dónde está… si tengo que tenerte aquí toda mi vida lo haré. —susurró ella.

—Ya te lo dije… mi padre nunca lo dijo…— volvió a decir con voz cansada. — Ella pegó un salto. — Voy a enviar a que limpien tus heridas y comas algo. Pero no saldrás de aquí. No hasta que me entregues cada uno de tus recuerdos— la castaña salió con cuidado de la celda haciendo caso omiso a los gritos desesperados de Lucius Malfoy. Y los gritos del primogénito de los Malfoy no eran los únicos en la mazmorra Gaunt.

* * *

 _ **Hola nuevamente,**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? No todo es lo que parece. Hermione es todo pero menos una heroína, tiene demasiados secretos ocultos. Me encanta.**_

 _ **Severus es un perfecto jugador del ajedrez emocional. Cada personaje tiene un fin claro, saben perfectamente lo que quieren. Y eso quiero dejar bien en claro. Aunque hay algunos que todavía están sin explorar.**_

 _ **Todos debemos de tener un Remus Lupin, un amigo que nos de una dosis de "ubicaina" es decir que nos ubiquen en el tiempo/espació para no hacernos daño ni hacer el ridículo. Para serles sincera la primera escena ya la tenía terminada desde el capitulo pasado pero me pareció adecuado terminar el capítulo anterior con el encuentro de Hermione y Charlus. Esa escena es clave, para entender las razones de algunos de los personajes. Prometo que exploraré más a fondo a Severus, el siguiente capitulo será suyo.**_

 _ **La velocidad de mis actualizaciones será directamente proporcional a sus comentarios, al menos trataré de contestarles pormenorizadamente a quienes me escriben comentándome sus apreciaciones. Esta semana, estoy "on fire" espero seguir así hasta comienzo de Agosto. Les envió un hiper mega abrazo, está nevando por aquí, así que ustedes también están sufriendo el mal tiempo abríguense mucho. Y si están con calor, siéntanse enviados desde aquí.**_

 _ **Les mando otro abrazo del tamaño de la Vía Láctea y Andrómeda.**_

 _ **Nos leemos,**_

 _ **Dlila**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola a todos,_

 _Como este ha sido la historia que ha tenido mayor feedback, ha sido la primera que he querido actualizar. De ahora en adelante trataré que la historia tenga 2500 palabras por capítulo. Esto para actualizar las historias con mayor rapidez. Quiero que este año se concrete el final de todas mis historias, y para eso necesito un sistema. Estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios. En verdad, son mi gasolina. Sin más los dejo por fin con la perspectiva de Hermione. Sí, este capítulo está dedicado completamente a ella._

* * *

 _ **Cómo dejar un corazón roto**_

 _ **Capítulo 9 : En el jardín de gardenias**_

Del brillo del sol hasta la sonrisa del pequeño que jugaba en el jardín de gardenias. El mismo jardín en que ella había crecido al cuidado de su abuela, en el mismo jardín que fue escenario de besos fugaces y caricias intranquilas. Hermione miraba con determinación cada fracción de segundo en el que el pequeño rubio jugaba y alternaba a mirarla con necesidad. Quizás la necesidad del apego propia de los niños de su edad o quizás siendo más sentimental, con amor. Ladeó su cabeza y bebió un poco más de te. Ella estaba tomando el te en la terraza mientras lo vigilaba, mientras él le señala un cubo de juguete ella sonreía y le repetía los colores de cada cubo, tal y como estaban acostumbrados a hacer cuando Vivian en Malfoy Manior. Como le hubiera gustado tener así a quién anidó en su vientre por nueve meses. El temblor familiar en sus dientes volvió, la vibración de la ira y el llanto. Se obligo volver la vista en el pequeño, quien para ese entonces estaba más ocupado en tocarle las orejas puntiagudas a su niñera elfa. El miedo era insoportable, miedo a lo incierto, a la sorpresa y la duda. Eran difíciles los momentos en que ella estaba insegura con respecto a un tema, y el ese tema en particular lo era. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Acaso sería un invento de Malfoy? ¿Dorea hubiera sido capaz de tal atrocidad? Rascó su garganta, sentía el escozor de la duda carcomiendo su garganta. Ciertamente no sería tan cínica, sabía que una mente enferma podría de hacer cosas peores. Mordió sus labios. ¿Pero cómo? Solo podía recordar el dolor sordo en su bajo vientre, la fiebre apoderarse de ella y el cuerpo sin vida de un bebé o lo que parecía ser, ahora no estaba tan segura. El chorro caliente se escapó del contorno de su ojo derecho, pero sin modificar su expresión facial. Limpió su rostro con la naturalidad de haber repetido el acto por años y volvió su vista a la tasa de te.

Dumbledore debía de estar en todo aquello, el viejo no se detendría hasta verla polvo. El sentimiento era recíproco. Pero ahora el asunto estaba en garantizar la seguridad de su familia. Cissy y Draco se habían comportado como su única familia en todo esa cáscara familiar que le había tocado vivir. No la dejaría, no sabiendo que era la única quien podría cuidarla. El estúpido de su marido aunque tratara de negarlo era un maldito cerdo asesino manipulador… No sabía que había hecho pero era difícil entrar a su cabeza sin sentir la presión de sus fantasmas. Una táctica oclumántica poderosa. Propio del hijo de Abraxas y sus ancestros asquerosos, tan asquerosos como los suyos. Ella no era un modelo de nobleza e hidalguía, pero sabía de códigos. Los conocía y trataba de respetarlos… pero había veces que era mejor ignorarlos para acabar procesos, terminarlos. Por eso no dudo de aplicar tácticas medievales, para tener resultados modernos. Repasó con sus dedos el contorno de la tasa de porcelana fina. Si tan solo no le hubiera hecho caso a su abuela, si tan solo hubiera huido como Madeleine le había recomendado quizás ella estaría haciendo un vida con una verdadera familia de sangre, quizás hubiera entrado al mudo muggle, se hubiera convertido en carnicera muggle o como se llamen los medi magos en ese mundo, pero el punto es que estaría menos rota que ahora. Ahora solo se sentía podrida, hueca, pero con algunas promesas de futuro mejor. Y por eso luchaba. Contra el pasado, la culpa y la moral. Aunque siendo sincera la doble moral era la menor de sus preocupaciones, estaban en una guerra y ella estaba cansada de llegar siempre al punto muerto. Por eso cuando emprendió el ataque con Sirius a una de las guaridas de los mortífagos entendió que tenía que aplicar sus propios métodos. Acabar con todo. Aprovechó el desconcierto de los mortífagos y hasta del mismo Sirius y pudo atrapar a su "querido" hijo político. Podía reconocerlo debajo de esa manta negra y espesa. De todos los presentes era uno de los pocos que tenía taponeado sus recuerdos desde el inicio. El cabrón nunca confió en ella, y ciertamente ella tampoco lo haría. Atraparlo a él y la horda de mortífagos que lo defendieron resulto ser más difícil de lo que creyó a un inicio. Los hechizos pegaron directo a su pecho y otros por todo su cuerpo. Aún sentía el dolor brutal y aunque Severus había sido útil, la pomada que le proporcionó solo había ayudado a cerrar algunas heridas.

El dolor aunque espantoso, valía cada uno de los segundos. Acabado el cuerpo del señor oscuro detuvo el tiempo con toda la energía que pudo, solo logró detenerlo apenas unos siete segundos, los suficientes para desarmar a varios de sus adversarios. Atrapadas varias de sus víctimas los encerró en la mazmorra familiar. Lo más difícil fue cumplir su cometido sin despertar las sospechas de Sirius y Severus. Era ahí donde entraba su alianza con los elfos domésticos. Sin sus criaturas aliadas era imposible sobrevivir en un mundo de magos corruptos. Sí, los había torturado de la peor forma. Quizás no había empleado ningún hechizo oscuro, sino más bien con cada uno de sus propios recuerdos. Hermione mordió sus labios con insistencia. Eran personas horribles, muchas de ellas sin una pisca de remordimiento. Había entendido que la mejor forma era que ellos se sientan como si fueran las mismas victimas a quien ellos ajusticiaban, transformando cada uno de sus sádicos recuerdos en instrumentos para atormentarlos. Lucius, había resultado muy bueno para esquivar algunas de sus tácticas, con él había que aplicar otra estrategia. Años de odio la habían entrenado bien.

Era inevitable sentir la mirada insistente de Severus Snape a sus espaldas. Volvió su vista hacia él. —¿Qué quieres?— preguntó frunciendo el seño, no le gustaba ser espiada y menos por un hombre que no dejara leerse. Su reunión con el hombre no había sido de ninguna manera placentera. Habían quedado el día de ayer hablar sobre la guerra, ella tenía planeado armar un plan. Ubicar al hombre en sus planes, pero él no había aparecido, según la carta que le dejó a su elfa, era por "razones de fuerza mayor", estaba segura que algo tenía que ver la mujer que insistentemente aparecía en sus recuerdos. La mujer que conocía de memoria. Sintió una especie de electricidad en su cuerpo y se odió un poco por eso.

—¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?— preguntó sentándose a su lado, mientras fijaba la dirección hacia donde jugaba su pequeño ahijado. Hermione se tomó su tiempo en estudiarlo. Achicó un poco la vista, teniendo perfecta imagen de su acompañante. Severus había cambiado completamente en los años que le dejó de ver. Su nariz seguía siendo larga y aguileña pero extrañamente atractiva. Sus ojos castaños estaban enmarcado en unas cejas expresivas, aunque lo quiera ocultar. Una especie de sonrisa involuntaria se formó en sus labios. Al menos, su maestra no se había equivocado con su hijo. Podría ser insufrible, pero tenía algo difícil de identificar que le reconfortaba. Era como estar con su maestra de nuevo. El desafió radiaba como llamas desde sus ojos. Y eso, era un culposo placer. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad para verlo en el piso o verde de impotencia, era reconfortante en distintos niveles. Ella se dio cuenta que no decía nada y solo se limitó a beber lo que faltaba de su te. Con caprichosa demora y disfrutando como Severus se impacientaba, abrió un cuaderno de notas que tenía a su lado.

—Crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras porque solo juré no entrar a tu cabeza— dijo por fin. Tambaleando los dedos sobre la mesa. Su traje rojo carmín no era de su agrado, pero al menos así podía capturar la vista en los hombres heterosexuales y leer con mayor facilidad sus recuerdos. Tácticas de Veela, bien enseñadas por Madeleine, su única amiga en Francia. Sin ella ni Lily a su lado era difícil poner los pies sobre la tierra.

—No, siempre he creído que puedo hacer lo que quiero. Punto…— dijo él cortante. Su nariz saltó por un segundo. Podía oler el potente aroma de la caoba, cedrón y ático en él. Intuía que estaba trabajando en la poción que le encomendó. Según la información que el imbécil de Lucius le había dado, estaba en la mira de la manada de lobos de Greyback. Y eso podía ser peligroso. No podía dejar su ADN en cualquier parte, debía de hacer algo para poder controlarlo absolutamente todo. Desvió un poco de sus cabellos de su cara y los puso detrás de su oreja. Respiró hondo tratando de mandar a volar el hijo de su maestra.

—Ten cuidado, Severus. Yo no perdono. No me gusta la impuntualidad.— con una de sus manos repasaba una de las páginas hasta llegar a la que tenía un fondo mostaza. Señalo con el dedo un punto y le alcanzó el cuaderno. — Estos son algunos estudios que hay en Francia contra la licantropía. Los muggles han investigado sobre la composición de la plata y la combinación con otros metales. Claro que metales muggles. Como debes de saber, hay ciertos elementos de composición mágica imperceptibles para muggles y ciertamente para magos sin neuronas.— Repasó su vista en él nuevamente. Recién pudo notar las pequeñas bolsas moradas debajo de sus ojos. Severus no había dormido bien. No dijo nada sobre su apariencia, se limito a volver a hablar — Necesito que investigues acerca del mercurio mágico y el oro de tres colores. Quiero saber si eso es letal en hombres lobos y si es así sus aplicaciones en artefactos.— pronunció cada una de sus palabras con cuidado, claro que sabía que el hombre le preguntaría la razón. Y siendo práctica, le podría ayudar. Snape, era insoportable pero no es tonto. Era hijo de la más grande pocionista que haya existido en este desastre de planeta, al menos para ella. Sintió su pesada mirada. El intentó abrir la boca pensando qué decir. Ella se adelantó con prisa.

—Estoy en la mira de Greyback. Voldemort está en algún lugar en el mundo mágico … y los inútiles de la orden no me dejaran asistir a sus reuniones sin besarles los pies al vejete…— escupió lo último con asco. Dumbledore le provocaba arcadas de asco y odio. Si todo lo que su mente maquinaba en ese momento era cierto… ÉL no sería el único merecedor de esos afectos, porque dedicaría cada uno de sus días en hacerlos pagar.

—No trabajo para ti— puntualizó sus palabras. —¿Quieres acabar con esta guerra? ¿Quieres dejar en este mundo horrible a tu adorada..– estaba por terminar pero el rostro de Severus se fue para el otro extremo, claramente estaba evadiendo el tema de "esa mujer". No pudo evitar la risa. — ¿Acaso no tienes un amorío con ella? Yo lo vi, claramente…— insistió ella disfrutando como se le escarapelaba el cuerpo. Arrojarse a esos afectos eran destructivos. Esa clase de amor destruye. Elimina la identidad de las personas. Solo se puede confiar en la familia y la familia son quienes pueden dar la vida por ti. Eso lo aprendió ella a la mala. Había pocas personas que aplicaban a ser familia para ella. Cissy, Draco, Madeleine y aunque tratara de negarlo: Charlus. Su papá. Porque aunque tratara de cerrar cada una de sus capas, él siempre podía ver detrás de ellas y abrazar a la niña que ayudo a criar. El siempre fue su padre, y contra toda su voluntad, lo es hasta ahora.

—Eso a ti no te importa— volvió a decir sin hacer contacto a sus ojos.

—Tienes razón no me importa. Solo te estoy pidiendo compromiso. Sabes que si por mi fuera vería este mundo arder… pero hay personas que valen… — escogió sus palabras con cuidado. El hombre se irguió en su asiento, Hermione podía notar su cuello contractura do, no había sido buenas horas para Severus. El pareció asentir resignado, no era prudente ser demasiado inquisidora. No estaba preguntando de más. Solo se quedó callado mirando a lo lejos.

Estaba mirando jugar a Draco. El aún bebé gritaba de felicidad y se entretenía riendo a carcajada abierta por las caras que hacía el niño. Los dos quedaron callados mirando el perfecto rostro del hijo de Cissy. A veces se le antojaba largarse de ahí con los dos. Su pobre hermana Cissy, la única que le ayudó en la familia sacada del averno. Severus en un movimiento poco propio de él toco su mano, era imposible negar la electricidad, seguramente del desprecio, pensó.

—¿Qué tanto odias a James Potter?— Sus palabras fueron claras, altas y bien articuladas. Aún así y tras toda su experiencia en la educación sentimental no pudo evitar sentir un yunque caer en su estómago. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el en un movimiento brusco. Él lo sabía, sabía lo que había existido entre los dos. ¿Pero cómo? Acaso Sirius… No, no podía ser… No conocía a nadie a quien Severus le parecía más repulsivo. Además Sirius … "Demonios"— pensó en esa fracción de segundos. Sirius era un libro casi abierto. Casi, porque hora a hora se cerraba ante ella. Y eso le espantaba más que la amenaza del señor oscuro.

–¿Sabes que tiemblas como una niña cuando algo no sale como planeas?— dijo él sonriendo de lado. No conocía cabrón más grande en la faz de la tierra. No podía entrar en su cabeza para darle una lección como se debe. Solo se mordió los labios. Sentía sus mejillas arder. —"¡POR CIRSE HERMIONE! ¿Acaso tienes siete años nuevamente?"— Se reprimió.

—No entres a ese terreno, Snape… no sabes donde te estás metiendo— fue enfática. Sentía la quijada a punto de desencajarse. Pero no quería hacerle el numerito frente a él. El parecía disfrutar ese momento como si le hubieran pagado. —No me pongas esa cara… No me amenaces. No soy tu verdadero enemigo. — dijo quedadamente. El también acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja en un movimiento para nada elegante. No, Severus no era Sirius Black, no había nada más opuesto. Sin embargo eso quizás no era tan malo.

…— Quizás no lo odies tanto…— se paró de la mesa bruscamente. — Cuando esta guerra termine, tendrás otras prioridades. Y quizás pueda ayudarte con los asuntos que dejaste sin resolver— Sujetó el cuaderno y lo guardó debajo de su hombro pero antes que pudiera ir en dirección a Draco, Hermione sujetó su mano.

—Snape, el hecho que no entre a tu cabecita no significa que no pueda leerte.— trató de acercarse aún más a él. — No trates de utilizarme… porque puedo resultarte demasiado peligrosa, sabes que..— Él con desparpajo tomo uno de sus dedos y los poso en sus labios.

— Odio cuando hablan demasiado. Estoy seguro que te hubieran metido en Gryffindor. Escúchame… sé lo que es ser odiado sin razón, que todo lo que considerabas tuyo se desvanezca ante tus ojos.— se quedo callado poco a poco. —¿Pero de quién es la culpa? Como dices vivimos un mundo donde nosotros sobramos. Granth… inclusive tu vida hubiera sido igual de mala siendo sangre sucia. Todo es por el maldito deber... — dejo de tomar su mano en la boca. Ella no dejo de mirarlo analizando su postura.

—…¿Te ha dejado?— Era eso, estaba segura. Lo podía ver en los ojos de otras personas. Ese dolor absurdo. La mirada de la traición. Lily Potter había dejado a su amante. No iba ser una hipócrita claro que le gustó saber que Severus se había convertido en el amante de Lily. El día que entró a su cabeza en el despacho de su esposo Abraxas, vio claramente las noches a escondidas que los dos tenia en una cabaña alejada de la casa de la señora Potter. La misma señora Potter que Dorea había aprobado para su único hijo. A veces días como esos le hubiera gustado ver la cara mujer al saber que sus cálculos fueron equivocados. Aunque siendo aún más sincera también le provocaba una extraña sensación ¿ sería acaso pena? —"no" —pensó enfática. James no se merecía ni siquiera su lástima.

—Digamos que tengo que terminar una guerra para iniciar otra.—Esta vez sí Severus salió de su espacio para caminar hacia Draco.

Hermione ya no era la estúpida de hace unos años. Severus Snape no soltaría algo así de buena fe. Lo miraba caminar. ¿Acaso creía que su odio no la dejaría ver que estaba utilizándola? No pudo evitar sonreír. Otro hombre que la subestime, sería otro hombre en problemas. Salió del jardín. Debía ver a Sirius, era la hora de llamar de Remus Lupin. Necesitaba hacer lazos por separado. No tenía tiempo para ese tipo de venganzas. Al menos no por ahora.

* * *

 ** _Hola de nuevo,_**

 _Sé que el capitulo de hoy es corto, pero el lado bueno es que habrá actualizaciones más seguidas. He leído con atención a cada uno de sus comentarios. A quienes tienen cuenta en FF les aparecerá mis respuesta en su buzón de entrada. Espero lo puedan leer. Estoy muy agradecida con todos. Este capitulo se ve claramente las intenciones de Hermione para con todos. No es una villana, pero mucho menos una heroína. Ella está herida y me temo que no va ser fácil sanar. Veremos en el próximo capítulo que más de uno tiene el corazoncito hecho comida china. Espero puedan dejarme sus apreciaciones que yo encantada les responderé. Les mando un beso del tamaño del Sol_

 _Nos leemos prontito,_

 _Dlila_

* * *

 **-AVISO-**

Me encantaría colaborar en historias grupales. Hacer un grupo de personas para avanzar una historia desde varias perspectivas. ¿Quién se apunta? Si tienen ideas para desarrollar una trama o quieren colaborar en un proyecto en común, déjenme un comentario privado o en la cajita de los comentarios. Nos leemos y de nuevo mil gracias.

 **DLila**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola a todos, por motivos que se explican más abajo cambié el Raiting a la historia, espero no sea un problema para ustedes. Hoy veremos a James enfrentar varios escenarios. Espero puedan dejarme sus puntos de vista desde una cuenta FF, así puedo contestarle personalmente. Abajo, en los comentarios finales, les dejo un análisis de los eventos de este capítulo.**_

* * *

 **Cómo dejar un corazón roto.**

**Capitulo 10: Ley del Talión**

Nunca antes había pasado tanto tiempo en silencio con Sirius. Ni siquiera cuando eran castigados en Hogwarts. Siempre tenían un mecanismo para hablar. Pero ahora sentados los dos frente a frente en el caldero chorreante, en la esquina más oscura del lugar, el silencio se imponía como una especia de muro entre los dos. Había pasado una semana desde la caída de Voldemort. Desde que le avisaron que el temible señor oscuro había estirado la pata y que varios de sus seguidores seguían desaparecidos. Sirius había sido uno de los magos que habían derrotado al mago más despreciable de todos los tiempos, sin embargo lejos de publicarlo en todos los medios, había decidido que nadie en el mundo mágico que enterase, nadie lejano a la orden.

En la reunión de la orden, fue minucioso en su explicación. Él y la "señorita Granth" habían sido atacados cuando estaban juntos una noche. Ante el recuerdo de esa primera oración sentía sus venas a punto de estallar. Sirius explicó minuciosamente paso a paso, como él y ella atacaban a cada mortífago. Como fue de hecho que fue ella quien dio el hechizo final y como finalmente los dos tuvieron que partir cada uno por su cuenta. Habían varias inconsistencias en su historia, las cuales él había apuntado en medio de la reunión que que no fueron resultas, por insistencia de Dumbledore el tema se desvió. A pesar de que la reunión terminó en buenos términos para todos, pero antes que pudiera acercarse a su mejor amigo este desapareció con la excusa que debía de resolver "cosas" en el ministerio. Y a pesar de que lo reventó de cartas en esos cinco días restantes, el primogénito de los Black brillaba por su ausencia.

Fue mediante la mediación de Remus, que por fin pudo concretar un encuentro en el caldero Chorreante y la situación estaba por decirlo menos caldeada. Sabía que Sirius había escogido ese lugar porque sabía que ahí no podría hacer un espectáculo. Se conocían, tantos años de complicidad no se olvidan. —¿Que mierda te pasa?— dijo respirando entrecortado. Lo estaba mirando a los ojos, casi taladrándolo con ellos. Sirius llevaba su típica chamara de cuero negro, una camiseta blanca básica y el cabello tan largo como siempre. Sirius seguía con su mirada en el vaso de whiskey, el cual ya lo había vaciado. Estaba comenzando a sonrojarse. Sí, así se veían los perros cuando son captados haciendo una travesura, lo estaba evitando mirar a los ojos.

—Siento haber… que haya pasado … tiempo— Sirius estaba tropezando en sus palabras. Sí definitivamente se veía como un perro, ese día más que nunca.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa?— volvió a preguntar casi ladrando.

—Yo… ¿cómo empiezo esto?— dijo rascándose la garganta y aún sin mirar a los ojos a James.

—Quizás por el comienzo— escupió con ira.

—¿Te acuerdas… te acuerdas cuando..? Yo hice un pacto con Mimi… Yo la ayudaría a proteger a Draco, su nieto político, y ella me ayudaría a proteger a Harry. Lo juramos— dijo Sirius intentando levantar su vista pero fracasando en el proceso.

—¿Una promesa inquebrantable entiendo?— añadió él.

—No, mmm ella me dijo que era un libro abierto… ¿sabes a lo que me refiero, verdad?— Le preguntó por fin mirándolo a los ojos. James asintió levemente. Sabía que Hermione era una legeritmante de nacimiento. Siempre que salían a Londres muggle hacían una que otra travesura con su habilidad. Eso hubiera sido clave para ella en descubrir su mentira desde el primer momento, si es que no hubiera sido porque los dos se amaban. Por qué por más que Hermione pudiera negarlo él la amaba. Quizás no era el mejor hombre en la tierra, quizás era un bastardo mentiroso, pero la amaba. Y gracias a esa facultad sus secretos estuvieron a salvo por muchos años.

—Y bueno… en medio de.. todo.. hice algunas promesas… como por ejemplo no contarte ciertos detalles..— Sirius volvió a alejar su vista de él.

—¡Te desapareciste de la cabaña! No contestabas ni una de mis cartas…

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero tampoco sabía como decirte que me estaba quedando en la casa de tu ex por varios días. — Todo la sangre que estaba en su cara se desvaneció. Sirius se estaba quedando en Granth Manior. Estaba en el mismo palacio en que él paso varios de sus veranos, probablemente en los mismos lugares en donde Hermione le había demostrado en más de una manera cuanto lo quería. En el bosque de gardenias, en el ático de la mansión, en el cuarto de reposo, la sala, la cocina, el garaje, la sala de pociones… el sótano.

—Yo sé, no te pongas así… no es como si los dos tuviéramos algo— sus palabras fueron expedidas como torpedos.

—Pero… te gusta eso es obvio— soltó de inmediatamente.

—Joder… James… Claro que me gusta, es guapa… es inteligente… y tiene un carácter insufrible, tal como me lo recomendó el medimago… pero sé de códigos, yo nunca…. Porque sabes que nunca me acercaría a ella en ese plan… ¿verdad?— Se estaba quedando sin voz, su cara estaba más roja que el cabello de Arthur Weasley. Eso no hizo más que incomodarlo en profundidad. ¿Sirius Black sonrojándose? ¡Primero se congelaba el infierno!. James miró su vaso de Whiskey cien fuegos, rápidamente lo sujetó de un tirón y bebió casi sin respirar.

—Lo sé…— dijo después mirando a los lados, esperando que nadie lo viera.— ¿Vas a seguir en Granth Manior?— no pudo evitar el sabor amargo en su boca.

—Creo que sí, mañana Remus va a reunirse con ella por el tema de los hombres Lobo y los nuevos soldados del señor oscuro.— dijo relajando sus hombros y frunciendo en ceño.

—¿Cuándo me lo iban a decir? ¿es parte de la orden?— preguntó aún ladrando medio molesto.

—Algo así… Mimi no es fan de Dumbledore, pero tu papá siempre viene y coordina algunas cosas. — encogió sus hombros. Sacó de su bolsillo un pergamino. —Mira, tuve que aprender de genética… según este estudio … casi todos los Magos sangre limpia están conectados… y se ve en este gen— Sirius le señalo un cuadro lleno de figuras que no podía entender.

—Granth es una de las pocas mujeres sangre pura que tiene el gen Peverell. La única mujer Gaunt y ciertamente… según esto… algo si ves aquí… hay más ella que no se puede identificar. — Se fijó claramente en los nombres que aparecían en el cuadro. Todos magos y brujas de pasado más negro que su cabello azabache. Su madre fue su cómplice en el proceso de separación con Mimi, ella en buena cuenta, lejos de enojarse por su súbito desinterés en la castaña, le prometió que movería cielo, mar y tierra para cumplirlo. Según ella, aunque Hermione Granth fuera la ahijada favorita de su Charlus y aunque se mostraba más dulce que un boyo de canela era una Gaunt. La familia más oscura desde el origen de los tiempos. Antes que muriera su madre le confesó que todo lo que había hecho en la vida, lo había hecho por él. No sabía a qué se refería exactamente, pero podía intuir a que se refería a ella y sus asuntos con los Gaunt.

—Y me dices que… están planeando actuar para frenar a Greyback— Remus le había contado el plan del hombre lobo para ser un nuevo frente de ataque a la comunidad mágica. Pero saber que no podría participar activamente le fastidiaba de sobre manera, en especial porque ahora todos podían tener acceso a ella menos él. Y quizás esa también una de las razones por las que en un inicio no la presentó al resto. Porque era un adolecente engreído y egoísta. Que deseaba tenerla sólo para él. Sí, no podía culparla… era un pequeño imbécil.

—Sí, estamos coordinando fuerzas con las criaturas mágicas de la reserva de Londres. Mimi piensa que los seres mágicos también pueden participar.— ante esa afirmación de su amigo sonrió. Claro… no todo en ella había cambiado, cuando era pequeña había liberado a todos los elfos de su casa, contra el enfado y pavor de su abuela. Recordó como Magnolia se quejaba con su madre sobre la entonces niña. Hermione siembre decía que tenía que defender el derecho de los más débiles. En esos tiempos… ella pensaba que podía cambiar el mundo a su lado. Un dolor agudo le atacó el bajo vientre, como últimamente le pasaba. Pidió otro vaso de licor, el cual acabó en menos de un segundo.

—¿Cómo está Harry?— le escuchó preguntar a su mejor amigo, ya más aliviado sonrió relajado.

—Ahora está en la casa de Alice y Frank. Está jugando con el pequeño Neville. Lily está en España por un encargo de Minerva… y bueno mi padre… a mi padre lo ves más tu que yo— dijo encogiendo los hombros. La mesera le dejó el whiskey en la mesa, mientras de medio lado le lanzaba un guiño a Sirius. Quien para su sorpresa estaba demasiado ocupado viendo de nuevo el pergamino. — Yo sé.. ¿Sigue pegado al muñeco que le regalé?— preguntó. El asintió rápidamente, sintiendo que su vejiga cobraba vida.

—Voy un rato a los servicios, ¿cuándo vuelva me puedes explicar qué son estos gráficos?— Dijo parándose. Sirius asintió de medio lado sin despegar la vista en el pergamino. James relajó los hombros, quizás no todos sean como él.

Caminó en dirección hacia el baño, podría aparecer en su casa, pero era mejor no presionar demasiado a la vejiga. Después de unos minutos, saliendo del recinto, se percató de un ruido muy familiar. Sintió su cuerpo más rígido que una tabla. Esa risa la conocía. Había quemado mil barcos por esa voz, había renunciado a un compromiso y ciertamente al respeto de su padre. Era el eco de la risa de su mujer, pero eso no era posible, Lily estaba en Almería recogiendo unos pergaminos para su trabajo con Minerva. Ella no estaba en Londres y menos en el caldero chorreante. Pero esa era su risa, la podría reconocer incluso debajo del agua. Caminó hasta toparse con la puerta de la habitación número once. —¿Pusiste el hechizo silenciador… cerraste la puerta?— dijo la voz que presumiblemente era de Lily. Pero no recibió repuesta en vez de eso la risa tosca de su acompañante era más fuerte, al parecer estaban en otro tipo de actividades. No, esa no podía ser ella. Lily no se dejaría atrapar, no pondría en riesgo su relación de manera tan abierta. Posiblemente sí, ella lo engañara… pero… no sería tan descarada de hacerlo en un lugar tan común como el Caldero chorreante.

—Ves que no puedes vivir sin mi…— dijo la voz agria y ruda de su acompañante en lo que presumía eran espacios entre besos y caricias.— por más que luches… y digas mil cosas… eres mía— la afirmación tan enfática como tenebrosa.

—No… no puedo— eran gemidos, definitivamente eran gemidos. Alguna vez los escuchó.

—Por más que quieras jugar al rol de la esposa buena, sabes que no puedes luchar contra lo que sientes por mi…— el hombre arrastraba sus palabras, y James solo sentía que su cuerpo se convertía en cemento y cal. Esa voz de alguna manera… la conocía también. — Dime ¿Potter sigue sin encontrar tu clítoris?— su corazón se detuvo… No podía ser él … pero sin duda era ella. La respiración se le aceleró como el expreso de Hogwarts a punto de partir. Los minutos pasaban y los gemidos eran más evidentes, no quería abrir la puerta y toparse con la realidad, pero… ¿Y si no era ella? ¿y si lo era?

Despacio sujetó la manija de la puerta, esta no opuso resistencia. Echados uno sobre otro en la cama estaba su flamante esposa y Severus Snape. La imagen sacada de una de las escenas de sus más temerarias pesadillas no se desvanecía. Lily estaba encima de él como cabalgándolo. Su perfecta silueta era difícil de igual, su piel lozana brillaba con las luces de las velas. Ellos seguían en sus menesteres solo concentrados el uno en el otro. Mientras el sentía que el aire en la habitación se había convertido en metano. Todo en ese lugar apestaba a ellos. — ¿Así o más fuerte?— le escuchó decir. James quería saltar, pegarles dos hechizos directos al pecho. Pero no podía, su cuerpo no estaba sincronizado con su mente. "¿Y nosotros?" dijo pensando en su hijo. Lily, Harry y él eran una familia. Habían luchado con sangre para conseguirlo, habían atravesado por miles de pruebas, maldiciones y hasta profecías… pero eso no importaba porque los cabellos rojizos de su mujer se balanceaban al ritmo de las embestidas. —Lily… Lily …Lily…— gemía grotescamente el hombre de cabello grasoso, es ahí que pensó en sacar su varita. — …¿Me amas como yo a ti?— preguntó el hombre a su mujer mientras ella seguía saltando sobre él en movimientos cortos y bruscos. James pensó que los segundos se convertían en horas. ¿Qué clase de sádico enfermo era para presenciar eso?

—Creo que Severus te ha hecho una pregunta, Lily— se encontró diciendo desde la puerta. Como si la hubiera hechizado ella pegó un salto, tapando su pecho. Estaba agitada, roja y estaba comenzando a temblar, con una de sus manos agarraba la sábana blanca con la intención de cubrir su pecho. Severus por otro lado estaba quieto, como si nada de lo anterior hubiera ocurrido. Sus ojos perforaron los suyos.

—James yo….— estaba comenzando a llorar, se paró quizás tratando de acercarse a él. —¡ Respóndele Lily! Severus te ha hecho una pregunta ¿Lo amas o no? — gritó con todas sus fuerzas, Todo estaba empezando a ponerse rojo. Sentía su cara arder. Severus con total parsimonia recogía sus pantalones sin dejar de mirarlos. Lily no podía articular palabra. —¡¿LO AMAS?!— Volvió a gritar, pero el llanto de su mujer se volvía más espeso. Estaba comenzando a moverla con las dos manos en los brazos. Exigiendo que escupa lo que en verdad pasaba. Quiso decirle algo más hiriente, pegarle, hechizarlos a los dos. Pero la imagen del lago negro le apareció como un relámpago.

—Potter, creo que si sigues gritando todos se van a enterar— la voz de Severus era lineal, no había mucha emotividad pero sin duda estaba a la defensiva, tratando de acercarse a Lily. James la soltó y ella retrocedió llegando a estar junto a su amante. No podía respirar. La imagen de su hijo, su casa, sus ratos al borde del lago… todo empezaba a asomarse a su cabeza, era una especie de tortura.

—¿No quieres saberlo?— preguntó casi sin voz.

—Yo ya lo sé…— le respondió casi de inmediato. No pudo evitar el dolor en el bajo vientre, la traición.

—¿Desde cuando no soy suficiente Lily?— preguntó en un nuevo intento masoquista. No le importaba llorar como un mocoso delante de Severus, ni que todos en el lugar se enteraran. Delante de él estaba la mujer de su vida con su peor enemigo… oliendo a sexo y a traición.

—Potter es en serio baja la voz, o cierra la puerta— Al parecer el hombre había dejado su varita desde el otro extremo de la habitación porque de ser así no le estaría pidiendo amablemente.

—¡RESPÓNDEME!—volvió a gritar omitiendo las palabras del Slytherin.

—No le grites…. Y para tal caso Lily no está siendo muy distinta a ti. ¿o quieres que te recuerde a Granth?…Vete y cierra la puerta… no tienes nada que reclamar acá— Antes que el hombre pudiera terminar James lo tiró al piso y le pegó en el rostro a la manera muggle. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… Severus parecía noqueado. Los gritos de Lily eran cada vez más fuertes, quizás empeoraron cuando la sangre de la boca de la serpiente le salpicó. Snape era muy buen duelista, pero no tan buen adversario con los puños. Antes que pudiera reventarle la sonrisa perfecta en el rostro unos brazos desde atrás lo detuvieron. Sirius lo estaba cargando en peso. —¡Cálmate James…. Todo el mundo te está viendo!— James pudo percatarse en que varias personas habían aparecido en la pequeña habitación. Desde el dueño Tom, hasta la mesera que minutos antes lo había estado atendiendo. James le escupió la cara al hombre que yacía en el piso.

—Y a ti…. No te quiero ver… me largo…— se libró de los brazos de su amigo y apuntando directamente en su aún mujer. — Se acabó… lo amas… pues debiste decírmelo… pero supongo que nos merecemos… ¿el caldero Chorreante? Hubiera sido mejor en la calle…. ¡Hubiera sido menos evidente!— James desapareció con un solo movimiento de varita, dejando a su mujer hecha un mar de lágrimas.

* * *

James apareció en el único lugar donde podía ser miserable con tranquilidad, la casa de su padre. Charlus lo miró desde el otro extremo de la sala y supo inmediatamente que algo no andaba bien con él. Viendo a contra luz su padre estaba viejo, más viejo de lo que le hubiera gustado reconocer, quizás y esté siendo afortunado de aún tenerlo con vida. Antes que pudiera ajustar su vista sintió como su padre lo abrazaba, ni siquiera supo en qué momento se le acercó, solo podía sentir el abrazó cálido y protector de su papá. Sí, quizás y Charlus no sea el papá más expresivo del mundo, pero dejaba sus mensajes claros. Amaba a su familia y haría cualquier cosa por ellos. Unas suaves palmadas lo hicieron darse cuenta que estaba llorando como un mocoso de dos años. Esperó a que su padre le preguntara el motivo, pero el no quería decir nada y su padre no preguntó.

—Lily… no …ella— fue lo único que podía decir, las palabras no salían de su boca.

—Ven… creo que tengo licor de elfo en mi despacho— dijo señalándole su oficina.— le voy a decir a Margo que prepare tu habitación— James sintió como si tuviera quince años otra vez. Vio a su padre conversar con la pequeña elfa.

"¿Es que nunca voy a poder llamar su atención? Todo lo que hago es enojarla ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?!"– recordó haberle preguntado a su padre en una de sus vacaciones de navidad. Ese día le había robado su licor y su padre le había pillado llorando al calor de la chimenea, lejos de enojarse se sentó a su lado y le dio dos palmadas en la espalda "¿y si dejas de revolotear a su alrededor? A las chicas no les gusta eso…" le había respondido sonriéndole de medio lado. "¿Y qué pasa si… no sé le hace caso a Diggory o peor Snape?" Su papá volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez mirando a la chimenea " Hay chicas… que sí se dan cuenta de ti…" dijo conspiratoria mente "¿Lo dices por Mimi?" No tuvo que ver la respuesta de su padre para saber que era cierto. " Por Merlín, papá… Mimi es casi un chico para mi y… tu me dijiste que los verdaderos compromisos nacen…" le respondió casi de inmediato dejando de lado el dolor que lo aquejaba.

"del corazón… lo sé. Eventualmente será la decisión de ustedes honrar el compromiso que hicimos François y yo… pero… es evidente que ella te quiere" dijo dándole esas típicas palmadas en la espalda. "… solo digo que no presiones a nadie para que te quiera. El amor es un sentimiento libre y créeme cuando te digo que no hay nada más lindo que ser correspondido, James" le sonrió abiertamente. James recordó que fue desde ese instante en que decidió mirar con otros ojos su vida.

Ahora James Potter estaba sentado frente a la chimenea apagada de la última vez, en exactamente el mismo lugar. Llorando como si volviera a tener quince años.

* * *

Hola a todos,

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Inspirada en el código de Hammurabi? Sí, un poco. Creo que de ahora en adelante James empezará otra etapa. Muchos de ustedes me preguntan por el acercamiento entre él y Hermione. Pero para esa parte aún falta definir personajes. Creo que recién estamos terminando la primera etapa de la historia. Creo que ya quedó claro que la guerra continua, pero de una manera diferente. Y si no ha quedado claro en el capitulo que viene no quedará dudas.

 _ **Me encanta leerlos, así que por favor espero leerlos nuevamente. Su feedback es invaluable para mi.**_

 _ **Un abrazo del tamaño del sol.**_

 _ **Nos leemos,**_

 _ **DLila.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos, antes de empezar quiero darles un super abrazo virtual y agradecerles por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos. No tienen idea de cuanto me ayudan a seguir trabajando. Su feed back me ayuda mucho, no solo a motivarme sino también a analizar los cabos sueltos en la historia. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Este capítulo es la entrada para capitulo más subidos de tono. Los leeré al final para comentar las escenas y comentarios finales.

* * *

 **Cómo dejar un corazón roto**

 **Capitulo 11**

Sirius Black siempre fue el más predecible de todos la sarta de idiotas que andaban a las espaldas de Potter. Acostumbraba a pensar únicamente con el hígado, dejaba que sus deseos lo gobernaran como un mero títere. Esa clase de personas no eran de su agrado, era demasiado parecido a los mortífagos de su juventud: Idiotas que piensan que son únicos. Por eso cuando vio la oportunidad de utilizar al heredero negado de los Black, ni siquiera lo dudo. No era su culpa que los llamado merodeadores sean unos pobres imbéciles, aunque a tenor de todo lo sucedido, él no se alejaba mucho del estereotipo. Chascó la lengua tratando que el sabor del los recuerdos no lo abrumen. Severus estaba echado en su cama mirando con dedicación el techo de su habitación.

Unos días atrás había visto a Sirius Black recibir una lechuza en el vestíbulo de la mansión Granth. Era un vociferador del mismo James Potter, reclamando su presencia y las explicaciones del caso. Era simple, tal y como lo había previsto. Black estaba en algún grado engatusado por Granth, y seguramente no le había comentado todo lo que los dos habían hecho para destruir al señor oscuro. Potter se oía histérico en la carta. Minutos después Lupin le había escrito a Sirius para concretar una reunión urgente para solucionar la tensión en la manada de locos egocéntricos. La idea le vino de relámpago. Era tan simple como sumar dos manzanas. Con cuidado implantó la idea de la reunión en el caldero chorreante, en el cerebro inútil de Black. Y todo estaba saliendo como había querido, Black tenía el sentimiento de culpa que le convertía en la versión más inútil de un perro después de haber sido descubierto robando un hueso, y Potter estaba molesto y por su puesto había tomado la pócima diurética que había dejado en su vaso. Esto gracias a la ayuda desinteresada de la mesera. Todo había salido de acuerdo al plan, Potter los había descubierto en plena sesión amatoria, pero había estado contemplando tanto la reacción de Potter que había sobre estimado la reacción de Lily. Lily no reaccionó como pensó que lo haría.

Severus contempló la luz de la vela luchando por no extinguirse, seguía en su cama pensando cómo todo se volvía nada. —¿Crees que puedo hacer una familia contigo?—fue lo que dijo ella después de ponerse toda su ropa. Gracias a la ayuda imprevista de Black, pudo desmemoriar a varios de los que habían asistido a la tragicomedia. Evidentemente el plan había partido de él de manera inicial. Nunca dejaría que Lily se expusiera de esa manera. Todo estaba contemplado para que la bomba estallara en un campo controlado. Pero… claro, la explosión fue directo hacia él. Black había salido después de des memorizar a la mesera para salir en busca de James. Los había dejado solos a los dos. Solo que ya no eran los mismos. —Tengo un hijo con él. Harry está primero. ¿alguna vez has oído de un matrimonio mágico divorciado? — ella se limpiaba las lágrimas con violencia, estaba temblando quería abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía, no cuando estaba escuchando lo que ella decía. — Te amo Severus. Pero Harry es mi hijo, y por él haría cualquier cosa. No me importaría sacrificar mi vida. No puedo… imaginar… que será de él…— Le escuchó decir mientras intentaba subirse el pantalón. Su rostro estaba rojo de ira y una mezcla entre dolor. —¡Y por eso vas hacer una vida con un hombre que no amas! No seas hipócrita Lily, si te hubiera importado…— recordó intentar callarse por su propio bien, hasta ese momento pensaba que todo lo sucedido podía controlarse. Quizás con algo más de persuasión todo se podría apaciguar. — Lily…. Podemos…. Hacer una familia. Podemos enfrentar todo juntos. La guerra está por acabar… juntos…— No llevaba nada que cubriera sus torso, sabía que de alguna manera a ella eso le encantaba. Siempre repasaba sus dedos por su abdomen antes de besarlo, lo olía en unos segundos y después tomaba por asalto su quijada hasta llegar a su boca. Él intentaba no mostrarse demasiado desesperado, pero terminaba en la urgencia de las caricias junto a ella. Sin embargo, en ese momento a ella no pareció importarle, porque lo único que hacía era mirarle fijamente a los ojos, como tratando de hallar en el algo. Ella se alejó unos metros hacía atrás, estaba repasando el escenario. —Los Potter son una familia querida en el mundo mágico. ¿Crees que me darían la custodia a mi? ¿Precisamente a la mujer que cometió el adulterio? ¿A quién crees que elegirían para educar a Harry, a James Potter hijo de una de las familias más ricas de toda la comunidad mágica o una bruja sangre sucia que además es adultera?— ella sujetó sus cabellos desesperada — No quiero estar lejos de Harry— lo dijo más para ella que para él. Caminó en círculos tratando de buscar un poco de aire. —Lo que tengo que hacer ahora es… hablar con James… puede que.. podamos… solucionar…— seguía caminando mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

—Potter no te quitará a tu hijo.— recordó decir con determinación — Es un imbécil pero no esa clase de imbécil. Sabe lo que es bueno para él. — dijo detrás de ella.

— Lily yo… no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir… nunca más— la abrazó con cuidado por la espalda, ella relajó la respiración por unos momentos. Estuvieron así unos cuantos segundos. —Severus..— arrastró su nombre con cariño, por un breve momento pensó que había apaciguado toda la ansiedad que erosionaba de sus labios. Ella volvió a verlo directo. Sus ojos verdes escarlata se abrieron hacía él. Con sus manos acarició su rostro. —Yo… nunca pensé en dejar a James. Lo que pasó entre nosotros pasó demasiado tarde— Sus ojos no mentían, era verdad. Conocía esa mueca de contorsión en los labios y la nariz, el ángulo con que recitaba una verdad envuelta en una displicencia. Mordió sus labios.—¿realmente quieres hacer una familia conmigo? ¿después de todo lo que pasó?— Severus no se alejó de ella. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. — tu siempre decías que los niños son un problema para tu crecimiento… después de lo que pasó hace tantos años… del insulto… pensé que nunca seríamos una familia. Ahora más que nunca. ¿Crees que soy tonta? ¿Crees que soy la clase de mujer rezagada y víctima que no sabe lo que está pasando?— volvió a acariciarlo. — Crees que por el dolor y la ansiedad no me iba a dar cuenta que este es otro de tus planes…— Ella sujetó su cuello.

—Te conozco Severus— Soltó su cuello con violencia y caminó hasta donde estaba su chaqueta de cuero. —…Justo elegiste el caldero chorreante, justo James llega, justo no pusiste alohomora a la puerta…¿ En serio me crees tan tonta? No tienes idea de quien soy Severus— tomó con violencia el saco de cuero, repaso unos momentos su vista hacia él. Para después desaparecer. Él no supo exactamente que hacer, solo se quedó sentado en la cama. Pensó que ella necesitaba un aliciente para dejar esa vida atrás, pero nunca pensó que él sería quien sería dejado en el camino. ¿Quién podría pensarlo después de tantas noches juntos? Después de tantas promesas a las luz de la chimenea o entre besos desesperados. Todo lo que necesitaba era que Potter saliera de la historia y que por fin los dejara ser lo que eran: una familia. Pero estaba claro que Lily no lo veía así. No lo había perdonado del todo y estaba seguro que él no estaba en su futuro práctico.

Severus miró nuevamente el techo, dos noches habían pasado y el por fin podía sentir que el suelo dejaba de moverse. No sabía exactamente como había llegado a la habitación en Granth Manior pero estaba ahí. El olor a hierbas y sus pociones sellaban el ambiente. Estaba despierto por horas, aún sin mover su cuerpo. No era un cobarde para llorarla, solo estaba agotado. Agotado de sentir todo lo que aglutinaba su cuerpo. — Pensé que a esta hora dejarías de lamentarte— dijo la perfecta voz de Hermione Granth, el sonido entre ronco y mudo, le alertó la piel. Se sentó rápidamente volviendo a la esquina donde estaba ella. La luz de la habitación medio alumbraba su perfecto rostro, haciendo que sus labios sobre salieran de una manera protagónica. La castaña estaba sentada en la esquina con una mueca muy parecida una sonrisa. No podía negar que el calor de las velas pronunciaban mejor sus curvas, al menos desde el ángulo desde donde la miraba.

—¿Qué demonios haces acá?— preguntó con voz cansada, sin ánimos de dar mucha pelea. Ella se acercó más hacia la luz, dejando ver un perfecto vestido azul enmarcar su perfecta figura. Podía notar como su clavícula daba las luces ideales a su pecho. Sus senos parecían estar atentos a su voz, podía distinguir la curvatura de sus pezones sobre la tela, algo al sur de su pelvis se despertó como si tuviera quince años nuevamente. Desvió su mirada hasta fijarse en el fondo de la habitación donde estaban todos sus implementos de laboratorio. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última reunión, supuestamente para ese momento debería haber terminado las pociones que la castaña le había encargado, pero por su circunstancia no lo había atendido.

—Quizá no pueda entrar a tu mente, pero si a tu habitación.— Pasó sus dedos por encima de la mesita de noche. —No te puedes dar el lujo de desaparecer. Tienes una promesa que cumplir. Ya es momento que dejes el luto.— Ella lo taladraba con la mirada, no era necesario verla directamente a los ojos para saberlo. Simplemente era la extraña sensación sobre su piel. —Sirius me contó lo que pasó en el Caldero Chorreante. ¿Debo añadir que fue muy oportuno que Potter los encontrara ahí o no lo vas a negar?— ella meneó la cabeza a los lados, dejando que sus rizos bailaran contra el viento. Era un poco ridículo ponerlo en esos términos, pero la sensación debajo de sus pantalones demostraba estar en desacuerdo. En términos vulgares estaba más duro que una piedra, pero darle el placer de verlo vulnerable estaba fuera de consideraciones. —¿Cómo se puede ser tan estúpido con algo tan elemental?— preguntó ella moviendo las manos, por el tono de voz podía apostar que ella estaba pasándolo bien, burlándose descaradamente de él. Hermione Granth estaba disfrutando ese momento, al menos eso parecía. De la nada soltó unos pergaminos sobre él. Severus reprimió un ladrido, lejos de disuadir su visible erección la acentuaba. Por unos breves segundos pensó en el rostro de Minerva, Umbrige y la voz de Bella para atenuar a su amigo.

—Voldemort no está muerto.— dijo ella con el mismo tono de voz. Eso capturó su atención.— dividió su alma en varias partes. Mientras estabas en todo tu drama. Él ha movido sus fichas.— Ella se sentó en la silla de madera delante de él. Le señalo uno de los papeles. Severus tardó uno segundos en tomar el pergamino leerlo con cuidado. El papel de mantequilla era casi traslucido, podía ver una caligrafía descuidada. — _"«El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...» —_ Severus la miró por unos breves segundos sin poder entender lo que estaba leyendo. El entendía que las profecías solo podían ser visualizadas por las personas que están implicadas en la profecía, eso claro en las esferas del ministerio. Pero las palabras apretadas en el pergamino mantenían algo de verdad, algo le había dicho Lily respecto al tema, había corrido el rumor que el señor oscuro estaba detrás de los bebes nacidos después de Entre Junio y Julio. —¿Qué es esto? ¿cómo lo tienes?— dijo por fin. Recién se pudo dar cuenta que no llevaba una camiseta puesta, pero la castaña no parecía estar afectada por su estado. — Esto no puede ser verdad…— dijo él, no guardaba mucho sentido que Granth tenga esa información y lo comparta con él. Ella suspiró de lado, mientras arrastraba su mirada por toda la habitación. — esta "profecía"— dijo haciendo hincapié en lo ultimo. — fue visible para los aurores en ministerio, como si hubiera perdido su valor. Eso pasa cuando no pierden su valor, porque no se cumplirán o por que ya se cumplieron. — ella acomodó su cabello de lado rompiendo el contacto visual. — Tienes que salir de esta habitación, el mundo no deja de girar porque tus planes no salieron como quisiste. Todavía estamos en guerra. Y tengo tu palabra para proteger a Cissy y Draco. No veo que cumplas nada de lo que dijiste que harías.— ella mordió su propio labio superior en un intento de borrar su mueca burlona.

—¿Se puede saber por qué tienes esa cara? Hasta ahora no me has respondido ¿cómo sabes todo esto?— dijo él levantándose de la cama. Estaba cabreado. No estaba entendiendo nada y para colmo Granth estaba con esa actitud insufrible. Ella pareció estudiarlo por unos segundos, su respiración era larga y la mueca no desaparecía de su rostro. Severus estaba molesto. Nada estaba saliendo como estaba planeando y ahora tenía a Granth. — Ayer vino Lupin, quizás si hubieras salido de esta habitación y aunque sea visto a Draco te hubieras dado cuenta.— Ella rascó un poco su cuello dando perfecta visión a algunas pecas que se se hacían camino hasta su rostro. —No tenemos tiempo para eso Severus, necesitaba tus informes para hoy. Solo estás interfiriendo en mi camino. Así que… o cumples tu palabra o me veré en la necesidad de romper todo compromiso contigo.— él la miraba sonreír como si fuera navidad. Algo dentro de él quemaba, quizás eran sus pantalones. No podía negar que esas facciones, la curvatura de su sonrisa despertaba algo de ansiedad en él.

—cometiste el error más tonto de todos. Creer en tus propias mentiras. ¿Realmente crees que ibas a salir limpio de todo ese drama? Bueno realmente no me importa.— Ella se paro dejando de verlo camino hacia la puerta de madera, pero el la detuvo. Él le llevaba más de una cabeza, a pesar sobrepasarla en altura y en masa corporal, ella se imponía por sobre él con solo esa mueca sardónica. Con una de sus manos acomodó sus rizos hacia atrás. Su perfume aterciopelado invadía cada espacio de la extensa habitación reduciéndolo solo al espacio que los dos ocupaban. Nunca había conocido a alguien más cínico que él, pero tampoco se estaba quejando. —¿Por qué realmente has venido, Granth? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— preguntó apreciando que su voz se le escapaba de él. Quizás era su imaginación pero sentía la mirada curiosa de ella sobre su pecho desnudo. Pero ella no dijo nada, solo entre arrugó la mirada como estudiando cada una de sus acciones. — eres un tonto, Snape.— ella se libró de su mano y dándole la espalda le gritó. — Mañana en la mañana necesito lo que te encargué, de lo contrarió pondré en conocimiento a los guardianes del secreto tu falta de compromiso. Ya sabrás lo que les pasa a los que no cumplen lo que prometen. — dicho eso salió de la habitación dejando su perfume en el ambiente. "Maldita seas, Granth" pensó mientras imaginaba como sería tocarla debajo del vestido. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de borrar todo rastro de lascivia en sus pensamientos. Pero ver a Hermione Granth en ese vestido de seda apretado a su cintura no ayudaba a su causa.

* * *

Hermione miraba atentamente la respiración de Draco. El bebé estaba cansado después de un día ajetreado persiguiendo a los elfos y preguntando por su mamá y papá. Quienes creen que los bebés no se percatan de la separación, no sabe de lo que está hablando. No había hora en que el pequeño rubio preguntara por su mamá. Y si bien su padre se encontraba en el misma mansión no estaba cooperando con sus investigaciones. Lucius Malfoy estaba encerrado en la celda más oscura de su mazmorra. Con el pasar de los días se había mostrado más cooperación en las sesiones del interrogatorio, aunque todavía espacios en su mente a los cuales no tenía acceso. Era como si Voldemort hubiera sellado esos recuerdos con mágia que ni el mismo Malfoy pudiera romper. Hermione miró a Draco nuevamente y sujetó su plano vientre.

Todavía recordaba los días en los cuales planeaba cómo sería su vida con su bebé. Habían días en que imaginaba el color de su mirada, quizás y con suerte su bebé pudiera adoptar el color ojos purpuras de su mamá, de quien apenas sabía su nombre o como el de su padre, castaños con toques dorados. Estaba más que segura que el color de sus cabellos sería como el de James, negro azabache. El día en que su bebé nació una vez más su mundo se vino abajo. —"nació muerto"—le había dicho su abuela después de que ella despertara de la fiebre que le había aquejado en el parto. Recordó no decir nada, pero algo en ella gritaba que estaba mal. Exigió ver el cuerpo de su hijo, pero debido a que ella había recuperado la consciencia dos semanas después no pudo. —"Lo incineramos, nadie sabía de su existencia."— le había dicho Magnolia, destrozando una vez más su corazón. Pero la incredulidad estaba una vez más presente, porque entre sus recuerdos de aquella noche, recordaba ver a una niña, no un niño. Sacudió su cabeza recuperando la ilación de sus pensamientos.

—Lucius dijo "tu niña está con vida."— dijo para sí en su susurro. Pero lo que decía no guardaba sentido. No podía ser cierto. Además ni el mismo sabía donde estaba. Hermione repaso cada uno des sus recuerdos, algo que pudiera darle señales si la información que pudiera confirmar aún más el testimonio del traidor de Lucius, pero nada más haya del sexo del bebe le sorprendió.

Hermione caminó hacía su habitación, al llegar dejó sus joyas en la pequeña cómoda de madera. Y con un suave movimiento de varita se desvistió. Entre la pequeña cómoda de madera estaba un pequeño cofre. En uno de los extremos tenía un código, con cuidado de puso los número en los casilleros correspondientes, cuando el sonido de la confirmación estaba listo, abrió la caja con cuidado. Removió el doble fondo de la caja y sacó la pieza de madera hasta llegar a dónde quería. Era un espejo, lo limpió con cuidado tratando de ver lo que había detrás. Estaba oscuro como siempre. Limpió el espejo con cuidado, esperando que apareciera algo. Quizás Harry o Charlus, no le importaba. Pero al parecer James tenía el medallón guardado en su bóveda como años atrás. Mordió sus labios con furia, momentos como esos eran en los que más se odiaba. Estaba por cerrar el espejo cuando pudo escuchar algo que salía del espejo encantado. —"James, es aquí"—dijo la voz muy parecida a la de Charlus. De pronto en la imagen del espejo apareció el rostro de James. Lucía cansado y al parecer no se había afeitado en días. Hermione con rapidez, guardó el espejo en el cofre, poniendo todo en su lugar. Su corazón estaba a mil por hora. —¡Estúpida!— dijo en voz alta. Aún inconsciente de su desnudes caminó en círculos en su habitación. No entendía porque aún se comportaba como una mocosa. Respiró hondo y caminó hasta su ropero en busca de su bata.

Estaba loca esa era la única explicación. No se entendía después de tanto tiempo, tantas heridas, ella siga conservando el espejo. Mordió sus labios. James siempre fue su debilidad, lo era hasta ahora. Aunque quiera negarlo, lo era. Era esa clase de masoquista que no puede dejar de saber del mal amado. Rascó su cabellera. No podía con todo ella sola. Necesitaba de alguien a quien aferrarse. Tanto tiempo proyectando una imagen implacable la enfermaba. ¿Estaba mal admitirlo? ¿Pero quién? Tocó su rostro, estaba llorando nuevamente. Contra su voluntad estaba llorando. Se limpió el rostro y se metió a la cama. Pasó despierta toda la noche, pensando cómo podría dormir tranquilamente, pensando en quien confiar sin el temor de la traición. Nadie apareció. Quizás lo que necesitaba no era únicamente la confianza, quizás todo se resuma a sus hormonas. Sí… atendiendo sus pedidos hormonales pueda sentirse un poco mejor, no tan hueca, no tan podrida. Después de todo el sexo nubla por unos momentos la razón. Consciente de sus pensamientos menos de su alrededor, Hermione no se dio cuenta de una mirada fijada en ella.

* * *

 _Hola a todos,_

 _Antes de comentar este capitulo debo contarles que he cambiado de trabajo, aunque me es muy gratificante laborar como lo hago voy a tener menos tiempo para escribir. Aun así el sistema que he ideado hasta ahora me ha funcionado._

 _Este capitulo ha sido interesante porque estamos viendo el inicio de otra etapa en la historia. Creo que poco a poco voy a ir develando los pequeños secretos que envuelven a Hermione. Por otra parte Severus está en peligro en la masión Granth, peligro hormonal._

 _Espero poder leerlos en los comentarios._

 _Un abrazo, nos leemos._

 _DLila_


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos, me he demorado mucho. Lo sé. Este capitulo lo he escrito un par de veces, pero por motivos absurdos he tenido que reescribirlo una y otra vez.

 **Capitulo 12**

 **De almas rotas y otras por romperse.**

La vida continúa, no es el primer ni último hombre que ha sufrido una decepción. James Potter miró los documentos encima de su escritorio esperando que sus neuronas se conectaran. Pero nada. No podía hilar un pensamiento, su cabeza estaba congelada hacía dos días. La imagen de Lily en hojarascas de Snape no era en ningún termino reconfortante. Podría jurar que todavía sentía el olor a sexo en el ambiente. Quizás y negarse a beber sus penas era un error, pero quería gozar ese dolor como sabía que se lo merecía. —"Se definió la hora del ataque por los registros mágicos atendidos en…" —leyó en voz alta, pero no podía. Revoloteó su cabello con las dos manos. Recordaba las pecas en la espalda de su mujer mientras las mugrientas manos de Severus hacían camino a su cintura, le provocaba nauseas cada fragmento de sus recuerdos. Quizás y el destino le estaba cobrando cada desplante que le hiso a Mimi. Cada mentira, cada beso que le daba mientras comenzaba su relación con la pelirroja. ¿Pero cómo dejaba de sentir la ira y vergüenza? ¿Cómo?

Evans le había escrito una carta extensa pidiéndole que regrese a la casa, pero eso era imposible. No quería ni siquiera verla. Muy a su manera le había respondido en líneas apretadas. "Luego hablaremos sobre la custodia y horarios de Harry." Simple y doloroso como la situación se había transformado. Su padre había entendido cómo se sentía y le había acomodado su antigua habitación para que pueda dormir en ella. —"Sé que duele, pero tienen que trabajar en su relación. Harry lo merece"— le había dicho su padre esa misma mañana en el desayuno. Razón le faltaba. Pero la herida aún estaba fresca. Esa misma tarde debía de ir a su casa para ver a su hijo y explicarle que a partir de ese momento Papi viviría con el abuelo. James miró de nuevo el pergamino que debía estar escribiendo para la comisión. Shacklebolt le había confiado ese documento y debía tenerlo para esa misma tarde. Kingsley era el encargado de su escuadrón y si todo seguía como hasta ahora no dudaba en que se convertiría en el próximo jefe de aurores, eso si Ojo loco se dejaba, claro. ¿Dónde había quedado su ambición? ¿Dónde estaba el joven mago que se convertiría en la esperanza de la pacificación mágica? Pego su cabeza a su escritorio dándose pequeños golpes en la cabeza.

—¡No!— un voz aguda detrás de él se escuchó. James volvió su vista atrás pero no vio nada. Solo a los lejos las secretarias y secretarios, y un par de elfos que testificaban ante otro auror. De pronto sintió un pequeña fuerza a su lado, viró a su derecha y se topó con un par de ojos entre verdes y dorados. James no sabía exactamente qué color de ojos eran. Sintió su estómago hundirse. Era una niña. Una pequeña de por lo menos unos tres años. Su piel blanca como leche contrastaba de manera graciosa con su cabello castaño, sujetado en dos moñitos. —No…— Ella alzó sus manos para sujetar su mano. —¿Tu papi se perdió?— dijo la niña arrugando su entrecejo, y sujetando su mano. Lo más sorprendente era la manera casi perfecta en que la niña hablaba. No pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Qué clase de enana era esa? Rio hacía dentro.

—No ¿El tuyo?— preguntó bajando su cuerpo para estar casi al mismo nivel que la niña.

—Mi papi está ahí…— Harry desvió la mirada hasta ver la espalda inconfundible de Gideon Prewett hablando con la secretaria de Kingsley. Claro la pequeña debía de ser su hija, hacía unos cuantos años Sirius, Remus y él habían sido invitados a su boda en las praderas cercanas a la casa de Arthur. Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido solo hace unos cuantos días, porque la boda se produjo de manera sorpresiva. Fabian y Gideon habían salido vivos de milagro en la captura de Antonin Dolohov. La novia fue Dorcas Meadowes, una Ravenclaw sangre pura un par de años mayor que él. Dorcas había sido la mejor amiga de los gemelos Prewett, curiosamente contrarrestando la personalidad explosiva los Fabian y Gideon, era más reservada y por ende merecedora de insignia de premio anual de su año.— "¿Qué les puedo decir, chicos? Ver a los ojos a la muerte … te pone las cosas en perspectiva. No soy inmortal, pero creo sí lo que siento por Dorcas." — recordó vagamente lo que había dicho la noche de la recepción. Claro, que por esa declaración decidió casarse con Lily. Tenía miedo de que ese momento no llegara para él. La pequeña lo miraba embelesada, como esperando que él hablara.

—¿Y se puede saber como una pequeña como tu hace en el departamento de aurores?— le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella negó fuertemente.

—Yo voy a trabajar, como papi.— Ella con cuidado le enseñó un pergamino con unos garabatos muy parecidos a palabras sueltas. —Volvió a mirarla, sonriéndole.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, jovencita?—

—Así— dijo alzando tres deditos. James no pudo evitar sentir una especie de calor en el pecho. Harry ya sabía hacer lo mismo.

—¿Tan joven y queriendo quitarnos el trabajo?— Le sonrió, estaba impresionado. Solo con tres años y ya podía escribir algunas palabras. Quizás sus manitas no tenían buen pulso, pero sin duda podía escribir. Las mejillas de la niña se tiñeron de rosa. Dorcas fue una mujer excepcional, inteligente y valiente como nadie. Fue una pena encontrar su cadáver en medio de la calle que daba a su pequeña casa. Gideon tuvo un colapso nervioso, que solo fue atendido con éxito por su hermano. Para nadie era secreto que Dorcas, había dejado todo para estar con Prewett. Lily no había parado de llorar al momento de la noticia. —"¿Sabias que Dodi nunca dudó en dejar todo por él? Inclusive cuando el no estaba seguro de lo que sentía." — Claro que lo recordaba, pensó en Hermione en todo el día. Quizás ese también hubiera sido su historia. Ver a la hija de Dorcas le partía en corazón, Dodi no vería crecer a su hija.

—¿tienes miedo?— le escuchó preguntarle, mientras ella limpiaba su vestidito azul marino.

—¿Ah?— musitó sin entender, quizás perdido en sus recuerdos.

—¿Qué te quite el trabajo?— se hicieron dos hoyitos en su rostro por la sonrisa traviesa. Pegó una carcajada limpia. —¿ Y cómo se llama mi nueva jefa?

—Lyra.. —la pequeña alzó su mano, el de inmediato estrechó su mano a la suya. —¿Esa es tu varita?— dijo ella señalando el instrumento de madera que estaba en su tobillo. El con cuidado lo sacó de su tobillera y se lo dio. Ella pareció estudiarlo por unos minutos. La niña dejó su varita en su rodilla. Puso sus dos pequeñas manos en los extremos de la varita , una pequeña chispa salió del extremo del instrumento. James no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, un imagen salió muy parecida a un patronus. Era su ciervo, el mismo de su patronus. El cervatillo se acercó al oído de la pequeña y pareció que le estaba hablando. Ella arrugó su cejas, después pareció medio sonreír.

—Prongs dice que estás triste.— ¿cómo era posible? Nunca en toda su vida había visto algo parecido. Pero claro, teniendo como madre a una de las brujas más inteligentes del mundo mágico no era de sorprenderse.— Prongs dice que no… has ido a ver a Moony, ni a Padfood y que extrañas a Mimi… dice que has sido un niño malo. Pero que en el fondo eres buenito, pero tonto. Muy tonto. — dijo lo último medio sonriendo. James sintió que su estómago le quemaba. — Las varitas siempre dicen la verdad… —dijo casi sin aliento la pequeña y dejando — Me agradas, James.— dijo la niña. Sin aliento, totalmente sorprendido no sabía qué decir. ¿En qué momento le había dado su nombre a la niña? Cuando estaba por decirle algo, sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Así que lo volviste hacer.. Lyra.. ¿No me prometiste que no lo harías?— Gideon Prewett estaba detrás de él. La pequeña alzó los brazos para ser cargada. El pelirrojo no necesito otra señal porque la levantó en un solo movimiento. El mayor de los gemelos sonrió abiertamente a la pequeña y ella se hundió al cuello abrazándolo con fuerza. Ahí estaba Gideon, si era sincero había ganado algo de peso. Quizás la vida de padre soltero le haya dejado algunos estragos. ¿Cómo haría Gideon para mantener a su hija y el trabajo? Sabía que los Prewett no eran en ninguna extensión ricos. Esa fue la principal razón para que los padres de Dorcas no aceptaran la relación. Según había oído de su ahora ex mujer, Los Meadowes habían des heredado toda su fortuna a la beneficiencia de los 28 sagrados. —"¿Puedes creer que ni siquiera asistieron al funeral de Dodi? Es decir… ¡Dodi! La persona más dulce del mundo. Claro, los prejuicios sangre pura hasta el final. Ahora ¿Qué va a pasar con su bebé?"— Le había añadido Lily al momento de llegar a casa después del funeral.

—Espero que esta pequeña no te haya quitado mucho tiempo.— Dijo el pelirrojo todavía frotando la espalda de la pequeña. — usualmente se queda con Molly en la madriguera, pero hoy tubo un severo caso de "papitis", lo siento si te interrumpió.— dijo esta vez mirándolo a los ojos.

—No, para nada. Solo tengo que tener cuidado que no me quite el trabajo.— los dos parecieron sonreír, al menos una sonrisa sincera. —¿Por qué no salimos a comer? Tengo que entregar un informe a Kingsley, pero no puedo hacerlo con el estómago vacío.— Dijo James parándose de su asiento.

—No lo sé… Potter… Lyra tiene una nueva fascinación por ir a restaurantes muggles, dice que ahí la magia no le molesta. ¿iríamos a un restaurante muggle?— James no entendió muy bien lo que decía pero solo asintió. Todo era mejor que quedarse pegado a ese documento. — A Harry le gusta un lugar donde venden hamburguesas en cajitas ¿Puede que a esta pequeña le guste el mismo lugar?— Lyra le sonrió abiertamente, y como arte de magia sintió que su día no era tan malo después de todo.

Los tres llegaron al restaurante en forma de cabaña, el mismo que tenía una piscina de pelotas. A la pequeña le encantó, corrió hasta perderse en la inmensidad de los juguetes. Definitivamente a la niña no le costaba hacer amigos, porque en menos de un minuto hasta riendo con otro grupo de niños un par de años más grande que ella. James había ordenado una hamburguesa y un refresco burbujeante, mientras que Gideon había optado por una doble con queso. Los dos aurores estaban sentados uno al lado del otro mirando a la pequeña jugar.

—No puedo creer lo parecida que es a Dodi— dijo James sonriendo de lado.

—Yo tampoco, nunca pensé que sería así.— dijo el pelirrojo dejando de su hamburguesa y mirando a la castaña saltar. — Pero que no te engañe esa carita, esa niña es un torbellino. Molly tiene miedo cada vez que se queda en la madriguera y no hay ruido. Ya sabes.. si los niños están en silencio es porque algo pasa. Ver a los pequeños gemelos de Molly con Lyra… bueno… — puso sentir como la voz de Gideon adelgazaba.— Bueno.. al menos ella crecerá en un mundo sin el que no debe ser nombrado.— pudo sentir la preocupación en su voz.

—¿Cómo van las explicaciones en las conferencias mágicas? ¿Creen que ya todo terminó? ¿de verdad?— volvió a su comida.

— Les conviene pensar eso. Ya sabes el mundo se mueve por el dinero. En el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Tener un mundo libre de peligros es beneficioso para las inversiones.— Gideon seguía mirando a su hija. — Pero sabemos que no es verdad. ¿no?

—No.— dijo James sin poder negar lo evidente. Todos en la orden sabían la verdad. No estaba terminada la guerra. El problema principal era no saber cual era la siguiente amenaza. — ¿Fabian sigue en Francia?

— Sí, está capacitando a las tropas del norte para los posibles enfrentamientos con hombres Lobo. Ya conoces a Fabian… solo en un país extranjero… donde es visto como héroe.. no perdería la oportunidad con las señoritas.— rio para volver a su plato. Cómo no recordar a los años en Hogwarts. Sirius había aprendido de los mejores maestros en flirteo en el castillo. Quizás por eso Fabian aún mantenía una esporádica correspondencia con el heredero negado de los Black.

—¿Y tu Gideon? ¿No eran un dúo para todo?— no debía hablar de más pero recordar los momentos posteriores a la muerte de su mujer le entristecía.

— Oh, no. La única señorita, es la que está al frente jugando con ese niño… — Ladeó sus cabeza en ambos lados. —Sabes Potter… la vida es… extraña.— dijo relajando sus hombros.

—Lo es.

— Quizás si hubiera muerto esa noche en la captura de Dolohov, quizás ella esté viva.— Suspiró rascándose la garganta. — seguramente sería así. Pero…— dijo volviendo la vista hacia donde los niños jugaban — Viví para darme cuenta que sí la amaba y gracias a Merlín que lo hicimos… Lyra es lo mejor que nos pasó.— terminó en una sonrisa. — Mis mujeres me cambiaron… o yo cambié por que quise… no lo sé. Pero no soy el único… estás tu.. ah y claro… Black.— terminó de decir lo último pegando suaves palmadas en su espalda.

—¿Sirius?— retrocedió la cabeza no entendiendo la idea. —¿ÉL? No me hagas reír… El único compromiso que tiene él es con su espejo y su trabajo. En ese orden.— dijo para absorber un poco más de bebida.

—No me pareció. Ayer llegó con su nueva conquista al cuartel. ¿Creo que era la viuda de Malfoy? No estoy muy seguro. Tu deberías de contarme. ¿Puedes creer que rechazó la invitación de Marlene para patrullar en su casa?— Terminó de decir riendo abiertamente. James sintió como toda la comida se le revolvía en el estómago.

—Granth tiene un carácter especial… pero a nuestro amigo no parece importarle. No se quedaron mucho tiempo. Lo suficiente para que todos nos diéramos cuenta la cara de cachorro abandonado que tenía Black cada vez que ella se refería a él. — Otra vez ese absurdo mareo de la ira irracional. Su hambre se esfumó. Ya de pronto no tenía ganas de nada.

—¿Y la viste? ¿Qué te pareció?— dijo cuando por fin encontró su voz.

—Bueno, no tuve mucho tiempo de conocerla, solo estuvo en la reunión, dejo unos documentos … Lupin se comprometió a entregar sus avances en la investigación a Greyback. La cosa sí que es grave. Han desaparecido veinte adolescentes del norte Francés y cincuenta en el Reino unido. Todos con las mismas características. Hombres entre quince y dieciocho años, más de un metro setenta y seis de estatura. La gran mayoría con antecedentes delictivos, todos muggles. — Gideon puso sus manos sobre la mesa. —¿Adivina quién más apareció?— dijo como recordando algo imposible de dejar de mencionar. James simplemente estrechó los hombros, sin la menor idea.

—Severus Snape. — No pudo evitar que su cuerpo se tensara. Sabía que el idiota era un aliado a la causa, pero imaginaba que su rol debía de ser secreto. — Al parecer Granth y él son algo… no entendí porque llegaron y se fueron juntos… Bueno Black tiene la extraña habilidad de meterse con mujeres fuera de su alcance.— Gideon seguía hablando pero James no tenía idea qué decía. Lo único que su mente podía procesar era el nombre de Snape junto al de Mimi.

* * *

Sirius Black no era clase de persona que se ponía a pensar demasiado en sus acciones. Siempre se calificó como un hombre de acción, más que de planificar. Las estrategias y y planes retorcidos eran cosa de Prongs y Moony. Pero tener a alguien como Granth y Snape solo a unos metros de él y no poder actuar como usualmente estaba acostumbrado le estaba empezando a cuestionarse. Quizás y deba pensar en cada movimiento que haga. La castaña había sido enfática cuando le dijo que tuviera más cuidado en deja sus cartas y documentos con alguien como Snape viviendo en la misma mansión en donde se hacían las reuniones. Tenía razón, no podía ser tan descuidado. ¿Pero alguien lo podría culpar? Es decir, por supuesto que su cabeza estaba en otro lugar. Lo suyo era hormonal, al menos eso se recitaba en su mente. Y como producto de sus hormonas y mal juicio podría controlarse. Pero la reunión en la orden había dejado mucho que desear. Ahora están reunidos en una de los ambientes más grande de las mansión de los Granth solo personas claves en el ataque a las brigadas de hombres lobo del norte de Francia.

—¿Tu qué crees Lupin?— la escuchó dirigirse a Moony, quien parecía estar calculando con sus manos el tiempo que les demoraría atacar la guarida principal.

—No, no es suficiente. Greyback tendrá dos bloques. Además si lo que dicen es cierto. Habrá un buen número de dementores por la zonas.— miró el mapa tendido en la mesa. Y resopló para caer en una de las sillas. Hermione mordió sus labios y agregó en un tono desalentador un bufido. No la había visto tan ¿libre? ¿natural? Desde que la conocía. Raro.

—Y no olviden que esa zona es protegida por centauros. ¿Qué pasa si nos encontramos con ellos?— añadió Sirius preocupado.

—Simplemente hablar con ellos— dijo ella encogiendo los hombros. — No es tan difícil si sabemos respetar su bosque.— Hasta su voz era cautivante, Granth sería su sentencia de muerte. Charlus, quien estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa resopló.

—Estamos pensando que la mejor defensa es el ataque. ¿qué lógica es esa? ¿Cón hombres lobo? No, definitivamente no. Sabemos que Greyback quiere tu sangre o quizás más que eso, Mimi. — ella pareció crisparse del asco. —… pero el peligro real es que Voldemort encuentre la manera en aparecerse en otro lado. Ya sea en el cuerpo de uno de sus súbitos escondidos por todo el mundo o de otra manera. La mejor manera es encontrar los Horrocruxes. Y para su deleite, tengo algunas ideas.— Terminó de decir el padre de James.

—¿Seguimos con la idea … que tenga que ver algo con los fundadores de Hogwarts y el fetiche por los artículos sangre pura?—Dijo la castaña llevando su cabello hacía atrás. — Justo a eso quería llegar— dijo el anciano poniendo en la mesa una copa dorada. Hermione pareció erguirse en su asiento, por primera vez mirando con horror a Charlus. —No me mires así, querida. Sabes que no me gusta— le dijo. Todos en el salón se quedaron de piedra. —¿es acaso la copa de Helena Hufflepuff?— fue esta vez Remus quien se paró como rayo. —tenía entendido que estaba perdido…

—Muchachos, tengo más años que todos ustedes juntos. Conozco como funcionan los enanos en Gringots, solo tuve que deshacerme de algunos artefactos familiares para conseguirlo. Y les puedo jurar, que este objeto ha sido tocado por quien no debe ser nombrado.— Todos se miraron entre sí. Sirius vio como ella miraba absorta las manos de Charlus. Rápidamente. Ella alzó su varita en el ambiente cerrando cada uno de las puertas, justo antes que pudiera cerrar la última, Snape apareció delante de ella. Todo el mundo pareció mirarlo por un par de segundos, pero nadie dijo nada. El hombre solo se acercó a ellos con una miranda paciente.

—Tengo todo lo que pidieron.— dijo alargando las palabras, con clara evidencia de no querer estar con ellos en ese momento. Sacó de manga una frasco con un liquido verde. — Esto inhibirá las feromonas en el proceso de cambio de hombre a lobo. Ningún hombre lobo será capaz de acercarte a ti por más de 24 horas. — dijo dejando el frasco en las manos de la castaña. Sus ojos colisionaron como si se tratara de una guerra visual. Ella asintió sin decir nada más. Si alguien le preguntaba a Sirius, algo no estaba calzando en aquella imagen. ¿Por qué podía ver hambre en sus ojos? ¿Por qué Mimi no dejaba de mirarlo? El aclaró su voz, tratando que lo miraran a él. Tuvo éxito y el señaló la copa que Charlus sostenía en sus manos.

—¿cómo se supone que acabaremos con esto?— preguntó Remus Lupin desde su extremo de la mesa. Charlus puso la copa en el piso.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?— preguntó Hermione. — crear un campo de fuerza alrededor de la copa. ¿No sientes el ambiente oscuro? Ahora— dijo el hombre apuntando su varita a la copa. —¡Fiendfyre!— dijo moviendo la varita en un movimiento brusco. Todas las luces se apagaron alrededor y dentro de la burbuja de fuerza apareció flamas de fuego. —¡Charlus Potter!—gritó una voz áspera que retumbó en todo el ambiente. —NUNCA TE IMPORTÓ LLAMARTE TRAIDOR A LA SANGRE. PERO, ERES PEOR…. ERES ESCORIA. NO CRIASTE BIEN A TU HIJO, ROMPISTE TU PROMESA A FRANÇOIS Y AMELÍ.¡ NO SUPIESTE PROTEGER A TU FAMILIA! ¡ELLA NO ES TU HIJA! ¡FRACASO! ¡ERES UN FRACASO!— La voz se extinguía poco a poco en las flamas, hasta desaparecer. Todos en la sala solo se limitaron a mirar al anciano. Quien sostenía fuertemente su brazo izquierdo.

Muchas gracias por todos los likes, comentarios y favoritos. ¿qué les pareció el capitulo? Espero les guste el próximo, el cual espero poder actualizarlo antes que termine el mes.

Nos leemos, un abrazo.

Dlila


	13. Chapter 13

**Cómo dejar un corazón roto**

 **Capitulo 13. Despierta.**

Las erupciones sobre su blanca piel se veían cada vez peor. Aunque por los análisis y estudio de la enfermedad sabía que eso era bueno. Cissy estaba recuperándose poco a poco. Eso sí, ningún médico se anima a pronosticar mejoras en plazos definidos. Era difícil. Hermione lo entendía. La enfermedad era complicada. No podía entender como alguien tan dulce como ella pudiera estar en esa situación. La culpa era del maldito de Malfoy. Aunque el hombre tratara de negarlo mediante mil formas, ella sabía que solo una mente retorcida como él podía con algo parecido. Hermione miró detrás del espejo que separaba ella de su cuerpo. Draco, miraba junto a ella la figura haciendo miles de preguntas _. **— "¿Por qué mami no sale?" "¿mami?"—**_ Cada pregunta rompía un poco su corazón. Se preguntaba si su pequeño preguntaba por ella también. Se reprimió. No podía ser cierto. Magnolia nunca hubiera hecho algo semejante. Su abuela aunque estricta no era la clase de mujer que hace caso omiso a sus instintos maternales. Nada hubiera pasado, si es que James no hubiera jugado con ella. ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Por qué? Ella sólo quería formar parte de su vida, como lo que fuera. No le importaba ser la eterna mejor amiga, no le importaba si él al final no aceptaba el compromiso mágico. Lo único que ella quería era verlo feliz. Si él era feliz, ella también. Porque en eso consistía una familia. Pero ahora estaba condenada a esa realidad. Todo por haber confiado en un saco de sueños rotos. Nunca entendería las razones de James. Jamás. Sólo sabía que ahora tenía un hijo muerto y la promesa eterna de cuidar al hijo de Cissy. Porque no creería las declaraciones de Lucius, no podía ser cierto. Aunque sus recuerdos concuerden eso implicaría un pasado más retorcido que el que recordaba.

Estaba por empezar a hablarle a Draco cuando sintió una mano fría sobre su hombre, viró hacia un lado. Era Severus Snape. Sus ojos ya no estaban rojos, la hinchazón en sus párpados habían bajado y el toque agrio de su mirada se había dosificado. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero Severus había mejorado muchísimo con los años. Era en varias definiciones atractivo. Podía entender porqué James le guardaba tantos anticuerpos. Era inteligente, eficiente y con talento para sacarla de quicio. El hombre miró por un momento a Hermione. Algo no andaba bien. Esa mirada… recordaba verlo visto así en varios de sus recuerdos de niño, en especial cuando las noticias involucraban al infeliz de Tobías Snape. Era miedo. —Tenemos que irnos al registro mágico. AHORA.—Recién pudo darse cuenta de su seriedad. No estaba entendiendo. Solo tenía apenas unos cuantos minutos al lado de la cama de su amiga, no la dejaría tan rápido. Iba a protestar cuando él la miro con una serie desconocida. Rascó su cuello levemente, algo no estaba bien, eso quedaba completamente confirmado. Draco señalo hasta los brazos de su padrino, esperando ser cargado por él. El acepto el requerimiento sin dejar de mirarla. —Llama a Charlus y Black, ellos serán los testigos. Tenemos una hora.— Volvió a decir sin esperar a que ella tuviera tiempo de responder.

—¿Testigos?—preguntó ella.

—Los de la comisión de cuidado de menores mágicos te están buscando. Al parecer yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para el niño, ni tu su abuela ante la ley. Casémonos. Es la única alternativa que nos queda. Si vamos ahora no tendrán más alternativa que aceptarnos.— dijo el son una simplicidad espantosa. Quería gritarle ahí mismo. Pero detrás de las lunas que dividían el pasadizo y la habitación caminaba uno de los jueces de custodia. Lo conocía. Era el mismo que apareció después del accidente. Los tres: Draco, Severus y ella se mi miraron brevemente y desaparecieron del salón.

Cuando llegaron al ayuntamiento algunas personas los miraban de pies a cabeza. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, no se había sentido así ni matando mortífagos. Severus estaba haciendo lo que parecía un movimiento de varita. Quizás llamando a Charlus y a Sirius. Tenía que pensar fríamente y rápido. No podía casarse de buenas a primeras. Era ilógico. Y los Granth no dejaban nada al azar. Menos Ella, la mejor bruja de su generación.—"Piensa, Hermione, piensa."— Recordaba al mago que le hiso la vistita y la serie de preguntas sobre el pequeño Draco. El ministerio sabía del contrato que había firmado con Abraxas antes de casarse, no podía acceder a ninguna responsabilidad o título Malfoy si antes no daba un heredero." Y eso nunca pasó. No con el secreto de Abraxas, ni el suyo.

—Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, pero por la promesa que hicimos… es lo más recomendable. ¿Sabes quienes son los siguientes en la lista de parientes?— Repuso el nada contento con el prospecto. Sí, eran los Lestrange, no dejaría que esas sucias manos toquen a alguien tan inocente como su pequeño. NUNCA. —Los del ministerio no están contentos conmigo. Un hombre soltero al cuidado de un pequeño heredero. Sigo siendo un impuro para ellos. Pero contigo…— volvió a decir. —Mira Granth… no quiero casarme contigo. Puedo hacer el juramento nuevamente. Es más te doy permiso a ingresar a mis recuerdos. Pero te juro que no es mentira. Tenemos que salir de esto. Conozco esa cara en la clase de brujos como esos. Lo único que quieren es poder. Es la única solución que veo… — Snape no estaba mintiendo. Ella tragó saliva. No estaba entendiendo porque pasaba eso. Ese día había despertado con la plena intención de dedicar su día a Cissy e investigar como acabar con el maldito ejercito de Greyback. Todos sus planes cambiaban.

Hermione acomodó su vestido aterciopelado. Con un gentil movimiento de varita acomodó sus cabellos. Si iban a aparentar que se casarían, entonces tenía que lucir bien. Gracias a Circe aún mantenía su postura de esposa Malfoy. El traje le sentaba bien, al menos los operadores pensarían que lo habían planificado. Era la salida más practica. Pero no la más lógica. Podía sentir el sudor en su frente.

—¿Qué paso?— Charlus apareció casi inmediatamente. El patronus de Severus había funcionado. —Nos quieren quitar a Draco.— Aunque quiso sonar serena, no lo estaba. Tenía pánico. Eso era. Y esta vez no podía ocultarlo. —La salida más clara es el matrimonio. Ian Dephilip cruzó un par de palabras conmigo. No ve con buenos ojos donde se está quedando Draco. Creo.. que ..— Severus miró a Charlus con instancia, como esperando que saque sus propias conclusiones. —Nos vamos a casar. Si el padrino mágico puede sustentar una familia constituida no podrán quitarnos la patria potestad. — Decía mientras el pequeño rubio pedía que fuera cargado por ella. Quizás pequeño y todo podía entender que todos estaban asustados. Lo estaban. Los Lestrange eran horribles con los adultos, no imaginaban lo que podían ocasionarle al pequeño Draco.

—Tranquilos, primero respiren…— Charlus estaba igual de nervioso que ellos, se notaba. Su voz estaba media entrecortada y tenía el leve tic de parpadear sin remedio. Pero al menos trataba de calmarlos. —Puede que haya otras soluciones… adopción sanguínea por ejemplo.— Severus miró al padre de James no entendiendo a qué se refería. — Pueden hacer el ritual mágico de adopción. Los Potter aún tenemos el hechizo completo. Quedó prohibido hace un par de siglos, pero esta ocasión amerita este tipo de medidas.— Me miró esperando mi aprobación. Severus también volvió la vista sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

—Es un antiguo ritual sangre pura. Hace siglos cuando los sangre pura eran muy pocos y la ocurrencia de niños mágicos nacidos de muggles era muy baja, las familias menos prejuiciosas adoptaban niños muggles y hacían un ritual con sus sangres. Al final del proceso el niño era un hibrido de varias sangres. Adoptaba las características físicas de sus padres adoptivos, hasta su magia. Era un recurso desesperado, para familias desesperadas. — Hermione volvió la vista a Charlus. Mordió sus labios. —Pero es muy peligroso…— dijo casi sin aliento.

—¿Requiere mucha magia? ¿Draco puede resultar herido?—preguntó el hombre de cabellera grasosa.

—No, Severus. No es riesgoso para nadie. El hechizo quedó olvidado en el siglo doce después de la instauración de los veintiocho sagrados. Un grupo de familias sangre pura que buscaba la excelencia mágica. En esa época se veía como una señal de debilidad que una familia mágica no pueda procrear. Los Potter fueron quienes inventaron el hechizo y la poción.— terminó de decir en voz baja.

—Entonces no entiendo. ¿por qué dices que es peligrosa Granth?— Hermione lo miró por espacio de unos segundos.

—El que no debe ser nombrado me buscó por mi sangre, Greyback también ¿Cuál crees que sería el destino de Draco si hereda en algo mis genes?— Todo el cuerpo le picaba. Era el pánico, la impotencia. No quería que le pasara nada a su bebé. Cissy nunca se lo perdonaría. El sólo hecho de imaginar su cara pánico le partía el alma.

—Entonces no queda más remedio que el matrimonio mágico. ¿Están seguros?—Charlus observó con cuidado a Severus, el parecía estar sudando frio. —Sé cómo es Ian… Dephilip siempre simpatizó de alguna u otra manera con las relaciones políticas de los Lestrange, no dudaría que fuera una manera para manipularte Hermione. Si tienen a Draco, te tienen a ti. — Ella asintió. Al tiempo que ella terminaba de asentir, la figura inconfundible y altanera de Sirius Black entró por el pasillo del ayuntamiento. Vestido de muggle, con chamarra de cuero y vaqueros ajustados no parecía bajo ningún termino un joven mago. —¿Qué paso?— preguntó al verla. —¿Están bien?— miró al pequeño Draco quien aún estaba acurrucado entre su pecho. Nunca en su vía se había sentido tan expuesta ante tantas personas. A ninguno de los presentes podía leerles la mente. De alguna manera estaba muy lejos de su zona de confort. —Te necesito.— fue lo único que pudo decir. Su garganta la estaba traicionando.

—Necesitamos que seas otro de nuestros testigos en la boda mágica. Es muy probable que intenten quitarnos a Draco en el trascurso del día…— Su respuesta fue casi violenta, pero sincera. Quizás si el ambiente no hubiera estado tan caldeado hubiera imaginado que a Severus le estaba gustando decirle aquello a Sirius. El joven que chamarra de cuero parecía estático. — Ven hijo, tenemos que registrarnos. —Charlus tomo del brazo a Sirius pero este no se movió ni un centímetro sus ojos estaba pegados a los de ella. Hermione solo atinó a asentir levemente. Desde el momento que no pudo entrar a su mente con facilidad Hermione estaba segura que algo más se estaba cociendo en la cabeza del merodeador, quizás y en su corazón también. Pero no tenía tiempo para ponerse en sus zapatos, ni imaginar que pasaba por su cerebro. Tenía el tiempo contado.

—Necesito que me ayudes en esto Sirius. ¿puedes? Por favor... — dijo con cuidado y hasta con un cariño desconocido. El pareció atragantarse con el solo aire que respiraba. Escuchó claramente como Severus bufaba indignado murmurando algo relacionado al tiempo y las malas prácticas de la casa de los leones, pero Sirius no emitió ningún sonido. No fue hasta que ella posó sus manos sobre las suya para obtener un leve gesto de aceptación. Raro, hubiera jurado más oposición del heredero negado de los Black. Los cinco entraron a la oficina principal del ayuntamiento. Era una bendición ser parte del mundo mágico, después de todo lo único que necesitaban para hacer cumplir la ley de los magos era portar sus respectivas varitas. Los papeles terminaban sobrando. En menos de veinte minutos Hermione Granth se convertía en Hermione Snape.

* * *

 _ **James, la cena.**_

—¿No me vas a decir que te pasa?— dijo James Potter a un apagado Sirius Black en la mesa del comedor de su padre. Era raro que Sirius no comiera, en especial si los elfos habían preparado especialmente lo que al joven tanto le gustaba. Lo más raro es que ni siquiera se había dignado a tocar su cerveza. Era como si le hubieran comido toda la energía. James tenía hasta miedo de seguir preguntando quizás la respuesta tampoco le guste. No habían hablado de Hermione en mucho tiempo.

—Estoy bien.— dijo arrastrando lo último. Comió un poco de la ensalada que tenía en frente. Sin ganas, totalmente fuera de su energía chabacana y juguetona, ¿Qué había pasado? Quizás si no lo hubiera visto caminar hasta el comedor hubiera pensado que estaba enfermo. Pero Sirius Black no perdía oportunidad para recibir atención. Ese no era su estilo.

—Remus me escribió esta tarde. Parece que el clima en Francia no es tan malo como aquí.— volvió a repetir con algo más de energía. James chasqueó la lengua al no obtener ninguna respuesta. Se suponía que el deprimido era él. A él le habían puesto los cuernos de manera majestuosa. Era él quien había perdido el amor de su juventud por culpa de su peor enemigo. Pero no. Era Sirius quien tenía cara de velorio. No sabía si insistir. Cuando estaba a punto de hablar nuevamente. Su padre dejó caer su cuerpo en la silla.

—Lo lamento se pasó un poco el tiempo. ¿empezaron sin mi?— Su padre vió el plato y con algo parecido a una sonrisa empezó a comer. Alternó la mirada en los dos y encogió los hombros.

—¿Dónde está Harry?— preguntó Charlus sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

—Sigue en lo de Lily , con su madre. Lo veré más tarde. Necesito sacar un par de cosas de esa … lugar.— Quería omitir el uso de la palabra casa, no quería ni siquiera imaginar como sería volver a ese lugar nuevamente. — Solo espero no encontrarme con ese imbécil… pero Lily ya sabe si Snape está en mi casa… yo…

—No lo está.— dijo por fin y después de un largo silencio Sirius. Su mirada seguía en el plato de comida con el parecía jugar. La única vez que recordaba haber visto en una forma parecido a Sirius Black fue cuando su escoba favorita se pulverizó en el sauce boxeador al final de su último año en Hogwarts. Le había dolido, porque ese fue uno los regalos especiales de su tio Alphard. Arrugo el ceño esperando que complemente su respuesta, pero no obtuvo nada. Charlus seguía comiendo aunque de tanto en tanto miraba de lado hacia Sirius. Algo estaban ocultando.

—¿por qué estás tan seguro?— volvió a preguntar. Tomó un poco de cerveza de mantequilla.

—Porque ahora vive con su esposa en la mansión Granth.— respondió puntualizando cada palabra. James estalló. La cerveza se salió hasta por su nariz. No conocía humor mas retorcido que el de su amigo, a veces demasiado para su gusto. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que el aceptara que estaba bromeando, pero nada.

—Sirius…— la voz correctiva de Charlus no hacía más que desencajarlo. —recuerda el juramento. — su estómago era una bolsa rota. Quería vomitar. Miró a su padre, este solo emitió un leve quejido. Sin despegar su vista en el plato le dijo. — Hoy Mimi se casó con Severus Snape. El muchacho de la investigación de la articona. — James miró lado a lado.

—No, Severus es el amante de Lily. Yo los vi. Tu los viste. — su voz se estaba apagando.

—Sí, pero resulta que ahora es el esposo de Hermione. Qué chico es el mundo ¿no crees?— Sirius escupió cada palabra con más odio que la anterior. James sonrió. — Esta es una broma , muy pero muy pesada.— se paró sorteando unos leves y muy falsas risas. Negación en su forma más pura.

—Es cierto James. Por favor siéntate. Quiero conversar contigo de algo importante. —Dijo el anciano, pero el no podía contener su energía. El estallido de sus neuronas. Su Mimi no podía haberse casado con ese animal. Ella sabía la pesadilla de ser humano que era. El mismo había compartido sus recuerdos con ella. Severus Snape era un ser repulsivo, una serpiente que buscaba cualquier rincón para sobre salir en el mundo mágico, amante de las artes oscuras y hacer de la vida de los otros una completa miseria. Mimi no podía hacerle eso. No. Ella era de otro planeta por encima de alguien como él.

—Es mentira— suspiró parándose de la mesa

—No lo es. Siéntate. Es hora de crecer James. Necesitas saber una historia…— Dijo alzando la voz Charlus Potter haciendo que dos jóvenes magos se sobre saltaran de sus asientos.

* * *

Hola a todos,

Este capitulo es cortito pero fuerte como un expreso. ¿Se lo imaginaban? Bueno esto no ha terminado está muy lejos de eso. Hermione por fin muestra su lado más vulnerable: Draco. Es curioso porque este puede ser su talón de Aquiles, pero no diré más. Espero leerlos abajito, me encanta leerlos.

 ** _Nos leemos,_**

 ** _Les mando un super abrazo_**

 ** _DLila._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Como dejar un corazón roto**

 **cap. 14: Una esposa que presentar**

Eran las ocho de la noche, las antorchas de la inmensa habitación dejaban ver las pinturas de óleo recostadas en las paredes de piedra y cemento. La música sí que lo sorprendió, nunca hubiera pensado que el ministerio de magia pudiera poner canciones muggles en medio de una reunión de relaciones exteriores mágicas. Severus suponía tal acto se debía al peculiar gusto del ministro americano, debía admitir que le resultaba gracioso como la mayoría de sus ex compañeros de casa y actuales funcionarios encontraban el hecho desagradable. Pero claro, lo que realmente causaba asombro y admiración en esa reunión no eran las obras, ni la presencia de varios ministros de magia de diferentes países, no. La noticia era él. No estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, él prefería los espacios reservados. Pero se había convertido en el esposo de una Granth, una Gaunt en toda la definición. Nadie daba crédito que un simple mestizo profesor de pociones haya contraído nupcias con la reciente viuda de Abraxas Malfoy. Su esposa no estaba muy lejos de él hablando con el ministro de justicia y procesos legales. Granth sabía cómo moverse en el mundo del poder. En menos de quince minutos había convencido a la esposa del ministro a que auspiciara el centro "niños huérfanos de la guerra". Guerra que por cierto estaba lejos de terminar.

Severus vio el pronunciado escote en la espalda de Hermione. Llevaba el cabello sujetado en una cola ordenada, su cabello reluciente estaba de lado y caía graciosamente sobre su hombro. Sabía que el ministro no estaba prestando completa atención a lo que pudiera estar hablando la castaña, solo le sonría y asentía. Severus tomó de golpe el vaso de Wiskey mientras miraba como Yaxley lo miraba desde lejos con una sonrisa canina. Para nadie era un secreto las verdaderas afiliaciones, pero claro nadie tenía las suficientes pruebas. Después de todo parecía que era el fin de la guerra, con el señor oscuro muerto y sus secuaces más conocidos desaparecidos el mundo creía que podría seguir adelante. La realidad era otra.

Severus respiró hondo mientras los magos al lado suyo seguían conversando acerca de las posibles inversiones que harían. — Te lo digo yo, ahora es tiempo de invertir en la fábrica de Nott, con él desaparecido sus segundos al mando han ganado un retorno del 98% ¿Lo imaginan? — Todos rieron. Odiaba cuando Granth tenía razón, como ahora. Ella le había dicho que esa era su oportunidad para filtrarse en las cabezas de gobierno y comprobar si se estaban desviando fondos para el nuevo ejército de Voldemort. "— créeme. estarán locos por más dinero, intentarán filtrarse y conseguir financiamiento." — le había dicho mientras conversaban en su despacho mientras planificaban cómo proteger mejor a Draco. —tenemos que presentarnos en esa gala, no podemos desperdiciar esa oportunidad. — Y él había accedido, porque si bien Granth era una insufrible… era una insufrible sabelotodo. Todo lo que ella hacía tenía una razón lógica justificada. Si la bruja había accedido a casarse era porque en su cabeza ya había hecho el análisis. Ella no aceptaría nada sin analizarlo minuciosamente. Por un momento pensó que el ritual de matrimonio la iba intimidar, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. El ritual de casamiento mágico era la consumación física de las parejas, pensó que en efecto así sería. Pero no fue así. La noche después del registro mágico, ella llegó a su habitación con una navaja de plata. "— abre la boca y dame tu mano. —"temió por la sanidad mental de la mujer. Ella se abrió una herida en el dedo y puso el dedo sangrante en la boca de él. —"El ritual mágico habla de unir fluido a fluido… de unión… una vez que mi sangre entre en tu sistema y que beba tu sangre el lazo se dará por satisfecho. "— dijo ante el asombro de él. Nunca había leído nada por el estilo en ese momento. —"Abraxas Malfoy era gay. El mismo me enseñó como hacer el lazo sin la unión convencional… — dijo haciéndole un piquete en el dedo y bebiendo la sangre de su dedo índice. Recordaba haber estado demasiado sorprendido como para hacer un comentario incisivo. —"Mi abuela le amenazó con develar la verdad si no se casaba conmigo… pero creo que él lo hubiera hecho de todos modos. Abraxas estaba entusiasmado con relacionarse con la heredera de Salazar Slytherin… Sus raíces francesas no están tan documentadas como hacia creer" — El aura del fin del pacto se selló entre los dos. Hermione Granth había tenido razón. Como en esos momentos, en efecto esa velada sería una manera de descubrir a quienes estaban detrás del dinero para el nuevo ejército de Lord Voldemort.

—¡98%! Suena tentador… — dijo otro hombre a su lado. —¿Tu qué opinas Severus? — dijo el mago que reconoció como Yaxley. Su sonrisa era irónica. — Tengo entendido que ahora estarás a cargo de la fortuna Granth y Malfoy… yo diría que es una gran responsabilidad. — No dejaba de sonreír. Para todos quien lo hubiera conocido en el colegio era bien sabido de la escases del dinero en su infancia. Un golpe bajo, pero él no había sobrevivido tanto años en la casa de la serpiente como para darse por ofendido.

— Me suena bien ¿Pero la empresa de Nott no era la misma que aducía no tener liquidez para pagar la deuda con el ministerio hace dos meses? No sabía que un negocio podría recuperarse de una deuda del 300% en menos de dos meses. Pero …¿qué puedo saber yo? Sólo soy un profesor de pociones… deberías hablar con mi esposa… Ella maneja todo. — Respondió con la mejor sonrisa cínica que tenía. Los hombres alrededor de él pegaron una carcajada abierta. Yaxley se limitó a observarlo con cuidado sin mover un músculo de su rostro. En medio de las risas llegó Hermione, dejando brillar su vestido de seda dorado. — caballeros…— arrastró su voz mientras sostenía la copa de vino.

—¿de qué me estoy perdiendo? — preguntó acomodando su mano sobre la mano de Severus. Una sonrisa ensayada se asomó a sus perfectos y pequeños labios. Los años con los Malfoy le habían enseñado como introducirse a las mesas de poder. Si lo que dijo acerca de Abraxas era verdad, ahora podría entender por qué escuchaba hablar de las reuniones organizadas por los Malfoy en Francia eran tan populares por todo Europa, porque era una manera en que lo más selecto del mundo mágico se organizaba.

El perfume de su mujer se filtraba por su afilada nariz. Sí, definitivamente Hermione no era mujer parecía a Lily Evans. Las dos eran inteligentes y aguerridas para defender a los suyos, pero Lily nunca estaría rodeada de magos y brujas de tan cínicos y sedientos de poder como los asistentes a esa reunión. En cambio, Granth parecía pez en el agua. Sabía tanto de negocios y pureza de sangre como él de todos los usos de la articona. Mrs. Smith abrió la boca solo para sonreír — Señora Granth, déjeme felicitarla por su reciente matrimonio…— el viejo volvió su vista a Severus. —Me tienes que contar como es que llamaste su atención Severus, estoy seguro que tus conocimientos en pociones no se comparan a los del arte de la seducción. — dijo alzando la copa mientras algunas otros soltaban una carcajada.

—muchas gracias John, pero a quien deberías preguntar por consejos es a mí. Severus es un hombre difícil de impresionar. — amalgamó una sonrisa mientras alzaba su copa. — por cierto… el lunes en la mañana estaré por Gringots, tengo entendido que las reservas en oro están a la baja. Me gustaría hacer unas cuantas transacciones. ¿estarás ahí? ¿quizás deba sacar cita con Darlene? — decía mientras un joven mago detrás del señor Smith apuntaba con una libreta.

—Por Salazar… ¿desde cuándo has hecho una reservación en mi agenda? Claro que estaré ahí…. No hay necesidad de agendarlo con Darlene. — volvió agregar. Severus respiró hondo, sabía que si estaban ahí no era sólo para hacer acto de presencia ni presentarse en sociedad… Granth estaba moviendo sus hilos. La castaña tomó su mano y la sujetó casi con delicadeza. Había sido advertido desde el primer momento por ella. —"escucha, si estamos casados… lo estamos para toda la sociedad… dentro de estas paredes puedes hacer lo que se te da la gana… pero afuera tu eres mi marido y la seguridad de Draco depende de ello. ¡recuérdalo! "— le había dicho apenas después del matrimonio, al llegar a casa. Ese tipo de escenas afectuosas eran planificadas y necesarias para su actuación. Los dos lo había planificado al milímetro. —¿y dime cómo es que decidieron casarse? — interrumpió una joven bruja al lado de Yaxley. Al parecer Corban Yaxley había conseguido prometida lo suficientemente loca como para aceptar unido a un ser como él. Severus estaba a punto de contestar con una frase bien ensayada, Hermione sujetaba su mano y se unía más hacia él cuando una tercera voz femenina se les unió. — Sí Severus, suena romántico ¿cómo pasó? — Lily Potter se había abierto paso entre las personas alrededor de él. Severus sentía como toda su boca se secaba y su cuerpo se volvía más estático. El tiempo se congeló por varios segundos. Delante de él estaba ella, llevaba un largo vestido escarlata que combinaba con su cabellera de fuego. Lily no parecía ser su Lily, la de siempre. — Querida Hermione, te presento a Lily Potter. Es la encargada de las transferencias del ministerio. Lily, te presento a Hermione Granth… — dijo tras unos segundos impregnados de incomodidad el señor Smith. Yaxley al ver la sola presencia de la pelirroja hizo un gesto de desagrado evidente y de la mano de su acompañante salió del círculo. Otras personas se distraían hablando entre ellas mismas, quizás tratando de evitar hacer conversación con la pelirroja. Los prejuicios dentro del ministerio eran evidentes.

—Encantada. Pero ahora soy Hermione Snape. — Dijo Hermione. Severus no pudo ver el rostro de su esposa, pero estaba seguro que estaba manejando la situación mejor que él. — Es la primera vez que conozco a la nuera de Charlus. Un gusto. — las dos se apretaron las manos sutilmente. — No sabía que conocía a mi suegro… — conocía ese tono de voz, era sinónimo de problemas. Era como si esperase atacarla ahí en cualquier momento. — Claro, fue mi tutor mágico por varios años y claro… estuve comprometida con su hijo hasta los dieciocho. — La boca de todos quienes oyeron alrededor era una completa "o". Para todos menos para los más viejos ahí presentes. Lily parecía hechizada, no le estaba mirando él sino más bien a ella. Hermione no dejaba de posar su cuerpo en dirección hacia él.

—Claro, lo recuerdo… Magnolia nos dio la noticia. La magia trabaja de manera sorprendente… porque de ser así Severus no tendría esposa tan bella, ni tu querida Lily tendrías tu hermosa familia. Ni Merlín lo hubiera planeado mejor— dijo en tono risueño y hasta algo ridículo Mr. Smith Severus no podía dejar de ver como las venas en la frente de la pelirroja se hacían más evidente. — Severus me contó que ustedes se conocieron desde la infancia ¿es cierto? Una amistad de tantos años es algo único. — Hermione tomó el brazo de su esposo aún con más fuerza, entrelazando su mano con la suya. No habría que ser un genio en comportamiento femenino para entender el subtexto. Lily pareció estar noqueada nuevamente. —¿qué más contó? — dijo tratando de sortear una improvisada sonrisa. La castaña con su otra mano tomó uno de los cabellos de Severus y lo puso detrás de su oreja. Ella volvió a sonreír mientras él seguía sin poder moverse. Por más que quisiera no podía.

—…Todas sus travesuras de niños. Sev siempre ha sido un lobo solitario ¿verdad? — Hermione Granth era una pesadilla. No, él no había contado nada. Era ella quien había visto cada uno de sus recuerdos. Estaba jugando como sólo ella podría jugar. Hermione estaba endulzando la voz, volviendo a su "personaje" aún más cínica. No le sorprendía ni un poco. Era como si estuviera disfrutando ese momento. — No lo dudo. — dijo con una sonora carcajada el señor Smith quien hasta ese entonces había permanecido callado. —dime querida Lily ¿dónde está James? ¿no me digas que anda en sus misiones nuevamente? — preguntó el hombre regordete. — ya sabe cómo es el trabajo... — intentó excusarse curiosamente sin dejar de mirar a la castaña.

—Lo que me hace recordar… John ¿qué te parece si buscamos a Milicent? — Granth le hizo un gesto al anciano, quien rápidamente sonrió. —¡Tienes razón! A ti la ministra siempre te escucha, necesitamos que la persuadas con los aranceles… Con permiso. — dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de reverencia.

—Ya vengo cariño. — dijo la castaña con el tono más profundo que pudo. Se acercó a él le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró un perfecto "cuidado". Se alejó de él, volvió la vista a Lily y le sonrió. —Un gusto, señora Potter. — dijo lo último como si fueran balas, pero sin perder la sonrisa. La pelirroja ni se molestó en contestar. Hermione caminó de la mano de Smith mientras hablaban del tema favorito del mago: dinero.

Severus se quedó frente a frente a su ex amante: Lily Evans. Aunque según su última conversación en la posada todavía era la señora Potter. — Lily…— dijo por fin. Como si hubiera encontrado sus cuerdas vocales.

—Supongo que estarás feliz… ¿una Gaunt? Sí, al final tienes todo lo que quieres. Dinero, posición y una esposa joven. — nunca le había escuchado tan herida como en ese momento. Sus ojos estaban rojos, se notaba que estaba por estallar en lágrimas, pero Lily sabía controlarse. — una superficial sangre pura… eso si me sorprende. — volvió a escupir. —¿cómo has hecho para que la descendiente del mismo Slytherin se fijara en un mestizo como tú? — sus manos estaban vueltas dos puños. Algo en él todavía luchaba por abrazarla ahí mismo y romper sus labios a besos… sin embargo, sabía que Lily no lo veía como posibilidad… si no como el eterno perro enamorado. Lily nunca pensó en él como en alguien con quien pudiera formar una familia. No, según las propias palabras de la pelirroja solo era un "desfogue". Y aunque sí había admitido amor, nunca llegaría ser suficiente para formar una nueva vida. Si esa era la decisión de la mujer, entonces él la respetaría.

—¿cómo está tu marido? — fue lo primero que musitó después de escucharla. Estaba controlando la respiración. Quería sonar relajado y en control de la situación. Después de todo ahora el futuro de alguien más estaba en juego.

—Bien — respondió inmediatamente. — respóndeme ¿de qué va todo esto? — preguntó ella tratando que su voz no se elevara. Estaba cabreada, lo comprendía. Pero él también lo estaba. ¿Cómo alguien podrá preferir a Potter por delante de él?

—Me he casado. — respondió con la misma velocidad que ella.

—¿tan rápido? No soy tonta ¿por qué estarías con alguien como ella? Es la viuda de Abraxas Malfoy…— Lily cruzó los brazos sin dejar de perforarle con la mirada.

—Quizás esté preñada… sabes cómo son las bodas express…—dijo Severus, Lily reprimió un grito.

— lo que a mí me intriga es ¿tú qué haces aquí sin tu marido? — Severus puso una de sus manos en su bolsillo. Sabía que Charlus no estaría en esa reunión porque estaba con Draco y los elfos domésticos. Potter debería estar cuidando a su hijo… aunque no lo apostaría, en el tiempo de conocer la vida de padres de los Potter sabía que eran algo negligentes en el cuidado del pequeño.

—¿por qué te casaste con Granth? ¿Sabes que ella está bajo investigación del ministerio? Hemos recibido reportes de actividades extrañas. ¿Qué hay detrás? — Lily no soltaría información parecida si es que no estuviera alterada. Pero podría ser cierto, Lily no era una simpe empleada del ministerio. Era una auror excelente dentro de inteligencia mágica. Severus frunció el ceño. Tampoco podía aclarar su relación con la mujer con su ex amante. En primer lugar, porque tenía un juramento que honrar. Draco estaba en juego. La pelirroja no dejó de verlo fijamente como tratando de leerlo. Severus desvió la vista hacia la derecha del recinto. James Potter estaba entrando a la habitación con Sirius Black al lado. — "Qué demonios — su mente iba en mil direcciones. Por ver a Lily no se había dado cuenta de los cambios en la habitación.

—dime tu ¿qué está pasando? — miró a su alrededor otros magos pertenecientes a inteligencia y área de protección de los aurores… estaban entre la gente. Algo no andaba bien. James Potter lucía impaciente su cabeza se movía en varias direcciones como en la búsqueda de alguien. — ¿Qué te dijo tu marido acerca de Hermione? — el joven profesor de pociones buscó con la mirada a su esposa, pero no podía ubicarla.

—No estoy para juegos. ¿desde cuándo conoces a Granth? — endureció la voz tratando de acercase aún más a él. Severus retrocedió. Hermione estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos delante de él conversando con varios magos y brujas. Sin mediar palabra caminó hacia ella. Algo no estaba bien. Antes que pudiera llegar hasta donde estaba ella se escuchó una sonora explosión.

Los cristales de los candelabros rebotaban en el piso, mientras que los gritos de mujeres y hombres inundaban el recinto. Varios hechizos impactaban entre sí. Severus alzó la vista la figura en el techo de la serpiente y el cráneo ser erguía. —"El Lord vive" — se escuchó el grito de un hombre. Mortifagos salían casi de la nada. Severus no pudo percatarse el momento exacto en que Granth llegó hasta su lado. Tenía su varita en la mano. —tenemos que irnos…— La castaña estaba bloqueando un impacto con sus manos. Decenas de personas seguían corriendo horrorizada. Era casi imposible, el lugar estaba bloqueado para apariciones. Hermione tomó su mano y lo jaló hasta un extremo de la habitación. Al parecer los mortifagos estaban buscándola a ella. —Tenemos que irnos. — La castaña tenía una pequeña herida en la frente. —No sé qué está pasando… pero tenemos que irnos ya. — volvió agregar mientras desviaba otro hechizo con dirección hacia ella. Severus convocó una capsula de energía alrededor de ellos. Severus miró como los aurores controlaban a los mortifagos. Un choque de energía impactó directo en su espalda haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo.

—Tu vienes conmigo. — Una voz tétrica se pudo escuchar detrás de Hermione. Granth casi inmediatamente puso su mano por encima de la máscara del hombre. —No tengo planeado irme contigo Yaxley… — el mortifago se quedó parado viéndola por unos segundos, se quitó la máscara para verla directamente. En un solo movimiento Granth se libró de la parte inferior de su vestido de gala y con tres golpes derrumbó al hombre. Pero un impacto le dio directo a la nuca. Hermione cayó al suelo. Severus quiso moverse, pero tenía escombros en los pies. La mano de otro mortifago iba en dirección a su esposa. Severus tuvo tiempo para conjurar un impacto. Volvió la vista hasta donde supuestamente había caído Hermione, pero en el piso ya no había nadie.

Viró hasta un lado. James Potter estaba solo a unos metros de él con Hermione inconsciente entre sus brazos mientras otros hombres trataban de llegar hasta él. Severus acumuló toda la energía que pudo y corrió en dirección hacia ellos. Un humo espeso y negro invadió toda la habitación. Severus no podía ver más allá de sus narices. Dos explosiones más hicieron caer dos paredes… ese momento era la definición del caos.

El patronus de Sirius Black apareció delante de él. Severus lo persiguió en cuanto pudo ver el inicio del piso. Más luces alumbraron el lugar. Severus derribó a un par de mortifagos delante de él. Los aurores hicieron lo propio. —¡Por aquí! — Black disipó el humo negro. —James tiene a Hermione… pero debemos capturar a cuanto mortifago veamos…—no pudo terminar de decir porque el rugido de una manada de lobo hizo su ingreso al recinto. —¡Llegaron los hombre lobo! — el chillido de un auxilio se escuchó en el aire.

* * *

Hola a todos,

He estado lejos del mundo terrenal unos largos meses, pero he vuelto para dejar los capítulos que me faltan. Como ven la historia va tomando cuerpo desde la perspectiva de Severus. Las escenas de acción son algo confusas, pero en grande rasgos: la guerra no está terminada. Los secuaces de Voldemort intentan revivir otras partes de su alma, para conseguir su fin necesitan a Hermione Granth. ¿Qué les pareció?

Espero leerlos abajo, porque en realidad me ayuda mucho sus comentarios.

Les mando un abrazo,

Dlila


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

 **Como dejar un corazón roto**

 **Capítulo 15: Un corazón roto.**

Le dolía el pecho; sentía el pitido de las explosiones aún en sus oídos; el corte en la cabeza hacía que la sangre chorreara por un contorno de su rostro; su respiración estaba a tope y el temblor en sus labios era cada vez más pronunciado. Pero nada le importaba, al menos no en ese momento. James tocó su piel con cuidado, era igual a aquellas veces en la cabaña en el bosque de Dean. Hermione estaba echada en la cama, había recibido un impacto en la nuca justo en el momento en que sus miradas se chocaron. James estaba consciente que nada sería igual. Absolutamente nada, pero tenerla tan cerca, sentir su piel le hacía pensar en esas noches tan lejanas, esas noches en que los exploraban sus cuerpos como los dos chiquillos enamorados que eran. Respiró hondo, su padre estaba poniéndole un ungüento en la cabeza a la castaña mientras que uno de sus elfos ponía agua fría en su frente. El golpe y los conjuros no tenían buena pinta. Charlus estaba tan o más preocupado que él, Hermione tenía unas heridas internas anteriores al ataque, el último enfrentamiento sólo había empeorado el cuadro. James miró el reloj colgado en la pared, tres de la mañana. Se habían pasado casi cinco horas ahí, cambiándole el vendaje cada cierto tiempo, para que no hubiera secuelas en la cabeza. — Anda a dormir, James. — le escuchó decir a su padre. Él negó a los lados. Despacio volvió a repasar su dedo sobre la piel de leche de la castaña. ¿Qué tan diferente hubiera sido su vida si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo? Quizás para ese momento estarían en su tercer hijo. Mimi tenía ideas poco convencionales acerca de la maternidad, pero tenía claro que quería una familia grande. Nunca hozó en indagar en más, tenía demasiado miedo en hacerlo. Quizás, si todo hubiera sido perfecto, la guerra se hubiera acabado antes… porque ella se hubiera encargado de acabar con todo lo que pudiera amenazar su futuro.

Si hacía un ejercicio de imaginación… podría ver que él llegaría a una casa de dos pisos a las afueras de los suburbios, cerca al mismo bosque de Dean. Hermione se encargaría de tener sus laboratorios alejados del cuarto de los niños y él llegaría siempre a las dos de la tarde para hacer el cambio de guardia. Serían un equipo. En las noches llegarían el resto de los merodeadores y podrían tomar un chocolate caliente o el té que tanto le gustaba a ella. Sí, esa hubiera podido ser su vida. Pero no lo era. James miró el vestido de gala de la mujer, era dorado y brillante. Bonito, hacía lucir su piel como un sol. Pero si le preguntaban Hermione lucía mejor sin prenda alguna, quizás sólo por sus brazos alrededor de su torso. Su piel tostada por el sol brillaba con más fuerzas. — es mejor que te vayas de aquí, James— volvió agregar su padre, James viró hasta dónde había escuchado hablar al anciano. ¿Por qué su padre insistía tanto en que se alejara de ella? Habían escapado de un ataque sangriento en el ministerio, Mimi casi es capturada por los mortífagos y por si fuera poco era la primera vez en más de tres años que la veía directamente. Sirius tenía razón, Hermione no parecía la misma a la de sus recuerdos bajo esas vestimentas tan elegantes, no era la adolescente que dejó en las orillas de lago para perseguir una vida con Lily. —Vamos…— su padre no estaba entendiendo él necesitaba verla a los ojos nuevamente, necesitaba estar ahí.

—Papá…— dijo el arrastrando las palabras.

—No, tú tienes un informe que presentar, curar esas heridas y reunirte con la orden. Además… necesitas descansar, no vas a poder ver a tu hijo en ese estado. — le reprimió Charlus, jalándolo del brazo. No tuvo más alternativa que salir de la habitación de huéspedes de la casa de su padre. Los dos caminaron hasta la biblioteca, abrieron la puerta, ahí para su sorpresa estaban sentados en dos puntos extremos de la habitación Sirius Black y la escoria de Severus Snape. James corrió hasta donde estaba de cabello grasiento, se dio cuenta que lucía golpeado, toda su capa estaba cubierta de sangre y tierra. Se detuvo. Severus entrecerró los ojos al verlo como esperando también ser atacado.

—Que mierda haces en la casa de mi padre…— escupió con todo el odio que sentía acumular cada centímetro cuadrado de su cuerpo. Sirius al otro extremo tosió y chasqueando los dedos lo obligo a poner su atención en él. —Siento decirlo, pero yo lo traje. — Sirius tenía el brazo vendado y parte de la cara morada. —Es mi casa, James. Yo puedo invitar a quien considere conveniente. — Charlus lo sobrepasó y se sentó al lado de Severus.

El Slytherin mantenía la boca callada, pero se notaba que todos los músculos en su cara estaban tensos. James había huido antes con el cuerpo de Hermione, no se había dado tiempo en seguir luchando. Porque claro había logrado el objetivo, poner a buen resguardo a la mujer. Charlus Potter sin previa consulta tomó la quijada de Snape. —Temo que tienes que revisarte los huesos, parece que un hechizo te hiso impacto en la quijada. Espera aquí. — Charlus despacio sacó de su estantería un frasco con una poción "calcificadora". —Te sentará bien, hijo. — dijo hablándole al amante de su mujer. — pero qué demonios…—James estaba a punto de hechizar a su propio padre. Quizás la tensión en el ambiente estaba demasiado densa, porque el patriarca de los Potter tosió y miró a James. —Los Snape son mis invitados, James. Severus está aquí esperando a que Hermione salga del cuadro y a recoger a Draco. ¿verdad? —

Severus tomó la poción de un sorbo. Y volvió la vista a James. —Sí. Vengo a por mi esposa e hijo. — James estaba temblando de ira. No hacía más de un mes que había encontrado infraganti a Lily y Severus… ¿ahora estaba casado con Mimi? Todavía no podía dar crédito a los acontecimientos. El escuadrón de inteligencia de los aurores creía que Hermione Granth sería el siguiente blanco de los ataques de los residuos de mortifagos, porque así creían que habría una manera de revivir al Lord. Era cierto, no todos los pedazos de su alma habían sido destruidos.

—Prongs, esto es serio. — Sirius habló. —Hay muchas bajas importantes. —

—Eso sin contar con que la opinión pública ya sabe que la guerra todavía está lejos de terminar. El ejercito de Voldemort demostró ser una verdadera amenaza. — Sirius movía el brazo mientras hablaba completamente desbocado. Charlus intervino aclarando la garganta. — Hoy se evidenció que nos estamos enfrentando a algo completamente nuevo. Necesitamos que termines de hacer las pruebas que te encargó Hermione, Severus. Ella confió en ti y ciertamente to tengo mis esperanzas puestas en tu talento. — James sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba otra vez. Su padre se comportaba de manera civilizada y hasta complaciente con el desgraciado que aniquiló con su familia. Severus alargó los brazos, pero sólo se limitó a asentir. James estaba a punto de reventar. — Remus se reportó hace una hora. También hay bajas en el otro bando. 12 hombres lobo recién adheridos. 3 mortifagos. Pero todavía cuentan con un ejercitó importante. — Sirius suspiró agotado. —La mayoría son jóvenes entre quince y veinte años reclutados bajo amenaza de infectar a otros miembros de su familia, entre otros. — Era una barbaridad. James se llevó las manos a la cabeza. La noche anterior habían reportado que esa noche se llevaría un baile en el ministerio de alto riesgo, el ministro de magia no entendía aun que seguían en guerra, él omitió todas las alertas de los especialistas, quería demostrarle a la comunidad internacional que los problemas se habían solucionado, pero… había conseguido todo lo contrario. Los mortifagos habían acabado con la supuesta paz después de la caída de Voldemort.

—¿Cuándo estará lista mi esposa? Charlus— preguntó Quejiatus acentuando la última palabra de su pregunta. James observó que su padre resoplo algo angustiado. —Mimi cree que es inmortal, haciendo cosas que no debería… siempre fue así desde pequeña— con su mano masajeó su frente. —Ahora que estas en la mansión todo el día, tienes que vigilar que ella tome las pociones medicadas y que en verdad duerma…— Siguió diciendo. James seguía parado en la misma parte de la sala, mirando como el resto parecía tener una conversación a espaldas de él. —Yo diría que dentro de cuatro horas los sedantes se habrán esfumado de su organismo.

— Si nos disculpan. ¿podrían dejarnos a solas en la habitación? —Preguntó su padre mirando con atención. Su padre estaba completamente loco si creía por un momento que él se iría estando Severus Snape en su casa de la infancia. Sirius se levantó y lo abordó por delante. — Vámonos Prongs. — dijo calladamente en un intento de sonar empático. — No, de hecho no. Quiero quedarme. — No retrocedería ni un centímetro con Snape. Su padre suspiró cansado. —Bueno…— Volvió la vista hasta donde estaba la serpiente. — dime Severus… ¿sabes si Hermione usa la poción anti conceptiva o hacen el hechizo? Es importante para el tratamiento que pueda seguir más adelante. — terminó de decir. James Potter estaba temblando en su mismo espacio.

— Ningún hechizo, ni poción. Charlus— dijo Severus intentando sonar serio. —Sabes cómo es Mimi con respecto a la familia. — sobó sus manos. Sirius lo tomó por detrás. —Vamos un rato afuera, James. — Sinceramente no podía moverse, quería quemar a Severus ahí mismo. —Tenía miedo que sus niveles hormonales impidan que la poción pueda absorberse… gracias a Godric todo está bien. — dijo el anciano tocando su pecho. —De hecho, yo tampoco. Es lo mejor ¿No crees? — Severus mantuvo el tono pedante del principio. —Es cierto…. Mi padre me dijo una vez que el uso prolongado de pociones anticonceptivas, en una bruja, podían cambiar el ciclo mágico hormonal… de hecho siempre he pensado que sería un buen objeto de estudio. ¿tú qué opinas? — Charlus era un reconocido amante de las pociones y transformaciones mágicas no dudaba en sacar una conversación a ese lado. —Mi madre también lo decía… de hecho creo que una de sus mejores recomendaciones a Hermione de niña fue el uso de hojas de ruda hembra al momento de la extracción…— Severus se tocó el rostro…como si de verdad seguía la conversación con el viejo. James conocía mejor a la serpiente.

—Bien, pues… puedes quedarte aquí. O si prefieres puedes ir a la habitación donde está Draco. — dijo el anciano. James entrecerró el ceño. ¿Draco no era el hijo de Narcisa y Lucius? ¿no era el nieto legal de Hermione? —No, de hecho, prefiero quedarme en la habitación de Mimi… quiero ser lo primero que vea cuando despierte. — terminó de decir parándose. Caminó justo por su lado. James no aguantó le puso la mano en el pecho. —Tú te quedas aquí. — escupió con toda la ira que pudo.

—Charlus… tienes que ayudarme…— Sirius hacía lo posible en contener por los brazos a James. —¡Déjame Sirius! ¿Qué no oyes? — bufó indignado pero su amigo seguía de necio.

—Hijo, Severus tiene todo el derecho de estar con su esposa. Además, él también necesita descansar. Tu deberías hacer lo mismo— Todos estaban parados a su alrededor. Era como si de pronto todos estuvieran locos y en su contra. —Mimi no se va con este… Ni qué ocho cuartos… Estabas en la cama con Lily, y ahora quieres hacer creer que tienes un matrimonio con Hermione. — James sentía su sangre hervir.

—Sí, Lily y yo fuimos amantes. ¿Pero qué tiene de malo? — Severus encogió los hombros. —¿Lily no era tu amante cuando estabas comprometido con Granth? ¿O es que Granth lo era? — James se zafó de los brazos de Sirius y con todas sus fuerzas pudo conectar un derechazo directo a la mejilla pálida de Severus. —No sé qué arreglos hayas hecho, te vas a largar de la vida de Hermione— Esa vez pegó un izquierdaso al aire. Severus sólo se tocó la mejilla, suspiró.

—¿Es que no lo puedes creer? Yo solo quiero formar una familia, Potter. — Cómo odiaba cuando Snape actuaba de esa manera, le prefería directo. — Hermione también lo quiere así… vivir como hija única durante tanto tiempo… ¿nunca te lo dijo? Apuesto a que sí…—

—Ya basta Snivellus, no abuses de tu suerte. —Sirius ladró junto a su lado. Eso solo provocó que la sonrisa de Snape se acentuará aún más. —Por favor, Snape. Compórtate. Estamos en un momento crítico. Acompáñame. — Charlus señalo la salida. — No sé qué has hecho… Hermione no ha podido caer con alguien como tú. — dijo mientras él caminaba hacia la salida siendo escoltado por el patriarca de los Potter. Severus caminaba sin prisa. —¡Aléjate de ella! — volvió a gritar desesperado. Sus reclamos no tenían fundamento, en efecto Hermione era esposa de Snape. El mismo había leído el bendito papel de registro. Su padre y la serpiente escaparon de su vista.

Sirius seguía con sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—No puedes reaccionar así… Prongs. Esto más que tu problema es una guerra. — Sirius le dio un golpe en el hombro. —Hermione está haciendo lo posible para proteger a su familia. Y lamentablemente ahora en ese concepto está comprendido Snivellus. — bufó aún más irritado.

—Tu no entiendes nada…— Sentía que todo daba vueltas alrededor de él. —Mimi no puede haberse casado…— estaba perdiendo la voz. Estaba enloqueciendo. —¿Por qué no simplemente no lee su mente? Así se daría cuenta que…— Sirius estaba pálido y en un susurró contestó. —Porque no puede. Fin de la discusión—

James abrió los ojos de par en par, sabía qué significaba ello. No podía ser cierto. —James… mejor olvídalo ¿Está bien? Estoy seguro que… en algún momento lo entenderás todo. — James tocó su cabeza. Sirius seguía hablando.

—James, tienes que ponerte serio. Sé todo esto es nuevo, pero ¡Por Morgana! Estamos en una puñetera guerra. — su mejor amigo lo obligó a sentarse en el sillón rojo en el que su padre acostumbraba a leer. — Esto es serio, necesito que vuelvas en tus cabales ¿está bien? — preguntó mirándole directamente a los ojos, el asintió.

—Las bajas en el escuadrón son: Phillips, Johnson, McGeller y Stevens están internado con grabes mordeduras de hombre lobo. Gracias a Merlín no estaban totalmente transformados en el ataque. — dijo moviendo las manos. —Pero hemos perdido a Ian Hakamoto y Gideon Prewett. Ellos fueron atacados de forma inhumana. Casi no dejaron nada de ellos. — Sirius se tocó la cabeza. — Evans ha ido a dar la noticia a los familiares. James sintió un nudo en el estómago. Gideon dejaba en la completa orfandad a la pequeña Lyra. No supo qué decir. La niña era un encanto ¿Podrían los Weasley hacerse cargo de otro niño más? Tenía entendido que los descendientes de Arthur ya eran 6. —Mañana en la tarde tendremos una reunión en la orden. Necesito que presentes los informes de análisis de riesgos. No es broma. Prongs. ¿Puedo contar contigo? — Nunca en toda su vida había visto así de comprometido a Sirius, ya no era el muchacho rebelde que hacía las cosas sin medir las consecuencias.

—Si. — dijo apenas. Dejando que su cuerpo empezara a relajarse después de unas horas intensas de acción. Cerró los ojos y sólo pudo pensar en Hermione… su Mimi. Snape tenía razón en algo, todo lo que le importaba a Hermione era formar parte de una familia.

* * *

Hola a todos,

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me ayudan mucho en el proceso creativo. Severus ha disfrutado esa noche en la casa de Charlus. Y la verdad yo también.

Nos leemos,

Dlila


End file.
